Maybe Baby
by Rangerfan2012
Summary: Sequel to Double Take. Stephanie & Carlos are married. Stephanie begins thinking about the future. When Carlos comes home with and unexpected surprise, how will Stephanie react? Will she be happy when she ends up with something that she never realized she wanted. And what happens when someone comes to Trenton and tries to take away the people she loves most.
1. Chapter 1

The characters belong to JE. Only Allie Jo, Addison Rose, Maria, and Javier belong to me. I receive nothing from this, but it sure is fun.

Chapter 1

SPOV

I look down at my watch, I'm so late. I was supposed to meet Allie Jo at the Rangeman gym over a half hour ago. It's not my fault that I'm late. Well, not entirely, I was at the station dropping off Lorenzo Paladino when Joe asked to speak to me in his office.

My name is Stephanie Plum-Manoso. I have uncontrollable curly brown hair and blue eyes. I am a part time bounty hunter for my cousin Vinnie, who owns Vincent Plum Bail Bonds. I also work for my husband's security company, Rangeman, with his band of Merry Men. The Merry Men are mostly ex military men that work for my husband. More importantly, they are my family. We may not share blood, but we are definitely a family. Even my mom has adopted them. She has a least one or two of them over every week for dinner. Mom has decided that since I married nine months ago, that she would make it her personal mission to find 'Burg girls for each of the Merry Men. They won't admit it, but I think that they are enjoying my mom playing matchmaker for them.

"Steph, can I see you in my office for a second?" Joe asks.

I walk into the office and sit down in the chair across from Joe. Joe shuts the door and says, "I want to show you something."

"What's up, Joe?"

Joe reaches in his desk and pulls out a small back ring box. There was a time that this would have caused me to hyperventilate and break out in hives. He opens the box and shows me a simple princess cut one karat diamond set in gold.

"Does Jenny know that you have this?" I ask with a grin. Jenny has been Joe's girlfriend for a little over a year. She is a totally sweetheart, and is a great shopping buddy. She always knows where the best sales are.

"We've been talking about it for a few months now, but no, she doesn't know that I went out and bought her an engagement ring." Joe tells me.

"It's beautiful. She'll love it." I grin.

"I was hoping that you would say that. I plan on asking her this weekend. I'm taking her to New York. I thought I would ask her at dinner on Saturday night."

"I'm really happy for you Joe."

"Thanks. Is he back yet?" Joe asks as he places the ring back into his desk drawer.

'He' is my husband, Ranger, also known as Ricardo Carlos Manoso. To the world, he's Ranger, but he is my Carlos. I still call him Ranger in public, but when we are home or with family, he's Carlos. Carlos is former Special Forces with friends in high places. He doesn't go 'in the wind' anymore, so he rarely leaves Trenton unless I go with him. He's currently playing bodyguard for a CEO of a multi-million dollar company's family who are in Columbia helping to build a free clinic for the people there. I miss him, but he calls every night which makes it easier.

"Ranger should be back any day now. Tank and Bobby are with him. Lester stayed behind to help Allie Jo with the baby and to run Rangeman until the rest of the core team return." Lester is Carlos' cousin and member of the core team at Rangeman. He met and Allie Jo when she came to Trenton to visit her cousin, Woody. I think it was love at first sight for both of them. Lester's wife is one of my best friends. We look so much alike that when Allie Jo would put in blue contacts the Merry Men couldn't tell us apart. Allie Jo and I could pass for twins, with one exception, I have blue eyes and she has green eyes.

"Do you think that you and Ranger will ever do the kid thing?" Joe asks interrupting my thoughts.

"I dunno, maybe."

Actually since Allie Jo had her baby, I've been thinking about it a lot more. I have never been the white picket fence with 2.5 kids, kind of girl, but now that the baby is here, my maternal instincts are beginning to kick in. I haven't talked to Carlos about it yet since he's been gone the last three weeks. Carlos already has a daughter Julie, who lives in Florida. I'm not sure how he will feel about having more children. I'm not even 100% sure how I feel about it. When he gets home, I plan on talking to him to see how he feels about it. I don't have to be a mother to be happy, but a miniature version of Carlos running around would be nice.

"You should. I know that you were never wanted kids with me, but what you and Ranger have is different than what we had. Besides, if you had a child with Ranger, it would have a 50/50 chance of the kid not rolling around in garbage on a regular basis." Joe laughs.

I stick my tongue out at Joe, which makes him laugh even harder. "Congratulations, Joe. I am so happy for you and Jenny."

"Thanks, Steph. I'll let you know her answer."

"I already know her answer. I've seen the way the two of you look at each other." I smile before saying good bye.

I quickly drive my Dark Blue Metallic Porsche Cayenne into the underground garage at Rangeman. I quickly pull into my parking space and take the elevator to the fifth floor to meet Allie Jo.

"I'm so sorry, I'm late. I called the control room to let you know I was running late. I didn't want to call you and wake up Addison Rose."

Addison Rose is Lester and Allie Jo baby girl. Allie Jo insists that everyone calls her by her first and middle name as a reminder of her southern heritage. I'll never forget going with Lester and Allie Jo to the doctor to find out the sex of the baby. When the doctor said that it was a girl, Lester fainted. When he came to, be began mumbling that his mother said that one day he would get payback for his player ways.

Carlos purchased the building next door and converted it to apartments for the Rangeman employees. It is a seven story building, just like the one that houses Rangeman. Carlos and I live on the seventh floor of the new building in a much bigger apartment. We now have a three bedroom apartment with an office that Carlos and I share. We needed more space since Julie's mother Rachel decided to let Julie visit for a few times a year. Tank, Carlos' second in command lives in our old apartment, which only had one bedroom. Lester and Allie Jo have the 6th floor apartment in the new building, and Bobby opted to have to stay in his apartment on the fourth floor so that he could be close to the Rangeman clinic. Carlos had the wall between Lester's and Bobby's apartment removed so that Bobby would have more space.

"Cal met me at the elevator when I walked over from our apartment, since Lester is out picking up a skip. Addison Rose is napping so Ella is with her until we get back." Allie Jo smiles when she mentions her daughter. "Now go change so I can lose this baby weight."

"What baby weight? You lost most of it the day you had Addison Rose." I laugh. "I have a change of clothes in Carlos' office. I'll be right back."

I quickly change in Carlos's office, and Allie Jo and I head down to the Rangeman gym. Allie Jo stayed in shape during her entire pregnancy. She toned down her workout, which was fine with me. It made it easier to keep up with her. She continued her early morning runs, but switched kickboxing for yoga. We also switched our running time from mornings to late afternoons. Since Addison Rose tends to like to keep her mom and dad up most of the nights.

I have to give Lester credit. He is a very hands-on dad. He gets up with Allie Jo to help her with the baby almost every time. Sometimes he will tell Allie Jo to go back to sleep and he takes care of Addison Rose. Last Saturday night Lester had the night off, so I took Addison Rose for a couple of hours so that they could have some alone time. When Allie Jo came to get her, I asked how her evening went. Turns out it didn't. They were both so tired they took a nap.

Allie Jo and I were running on the treadmills, while she was telling me about her the new outfits her parents had sent from Arkansas, when I suddenly decided to interrupted.

"Do you think Carlos would consider having a family?" I ask.

"You'll have to ask him, but I'm sure that he would. Lester told me that he mentioned that he thought that you would be a great mom once."

"Carlos said that he thought I would be a good mom?" I ask uncertain.

"Yeah," she said. "Have the two of you ever discussed it before?"

"Sort of. Not really, He once mentioned that he wasn't husband and family material. But he changed his mind about being a husband. He may have changed his mind about family. Julie gets to visit now and he really enjoys the time he gets to spend with her."

"Are you saying that you want to have a family?" She asks.

"Let's just say that I am seriously thinking about it."

"Steph, you need to talk to Carlos when he gets back. Just think, this time next year, you could have a miniature version of you or Ranger. I can't wait. Addison Rose will have someone to play with around Rangeman." Allie Jo says excitedly.

"Don't get too excited. I'm not sure exactly how I feel about it, but having Addison Rose around is definitely making me think about the possibility of having a family."

Once we finish our workout, Allie Jo calls Ella so she can bring the baby over to the main building. Since Carlos has been away, Allie Jo and I have dinner with Lester in the break room on five. This way she can spend some time with Lester, before he has to go back to his office to finish paperwork.

I carry Addison Rose back the Rangeman apartment building while Allie Jo carries the diaper bag. We decide to call Connie, Lula, Mary Lou, and Jenny to plan a spa day sometime next week.

When we step into the elevator, I ask, "Do you want me to watch Addison for a couple of hours, so you can spend some time with Lester?"

"I appreciate the offer, but Lester said that he shouldn't be more than a half hour. I think that a little family time may help him unwind."

Allie Jo and Addison Rose get off on the sixth floor and I ride up to seven. I immediately call the girls and set up a spa day for Wednesday. I also call my mom and ask her if she would like to watch the baby for Allie Jo. My mom adopted Allie Jo, quickly after we were both kidnapped over a year and a half ago. Mom quickly agrees to babysit. Once I have everything planned, I quickly shower, put on my pajamas, and settle down on the couch to watch Ghostbusters while I wait for Carlos to call.


	2. Chapter 2

The characters belong to JE. Only Allie Jo, Addison Rose, Maria, and Javier belong to me. I receive nothing from this, but it sure is fun.

Since Ranger is in Columbia, there would be a lot of Spanish spoken with the locals. Instead of translating everything into Spanish, I will type it in italics.

Chapter 2

RPOV

I finish my nightly phone call to my Babe, when I hear a knock on the door of my hotel room. I find Bobby on the other side.

"You ready to go, Rangeman?" he asks.

Tank, Bobby, and I are in Bogota, Columbia doing personal security for the family of Roger Sanderson. Sanderson is the CEO of a communications technology company, based in New York. He hired Rangeman to protect his wife and children who are doing philanthropy work in Colombia. Mrs. Sanderson and her children, thirteen year old twins, Clark and Clarissa have not been afraid to get their hands dirty with building the free clinic. While Mrs. Sanderson sets of the medical office, her children have been painting and cleaning, getting the clinic ready to open.

Rangeman has done personal security for a large number of high profile clients. It's usually a real pain. Most of the high profile clients we deal with are demanding. This is not the case with Mrs. Sanderson and her children. Despite the privilege life they live back in New York, this family is really down to earth. This has been the easiest job that Rangeman has ever signed on for. Normally, I would send some of our B Team guys, but Mr. Sanderson insisted that I, along with two other members of my core team, would be the ones to protect his family. I tried to talk my Babe into coming with us, but she felt that she should stay to help Lester's wife, Allie Jo, who had just given birth a little over a week before we had to leave for Colombia.

"Yeah, Bobby. Let's go."

It's almost 2100 hours and the Sandersons are in their suite for the rest of the night. Tank is taking the first shift of guarding their door, so Bobby and I are heading downstairs to the restaurant in the hotel lobby.

A pretty, young girl that look like she was still in her teens was standing at the hostess station. She reminded me of my sister when she was that age. "_Welcome to Sabroso! My name is Maria. I will be your hostess for this evening. Please follow me."_

Once we were seated, the hostess excuse herself and a waiter came to take our order. Bobby and I began going over the plans for our trip home, when the hostess returned to our table.

"_Excuse me sir, I hate to interrupt you but are you from America?"_

"_Yes, we are."_ I answer.

"_You are with the American family that is building the free clinic on the other side of town?"_ she asked.

"_Yes." _ I answer again.

"_When will the clinic open?"_ The hostess asked.

"_Nine o'clock tomorrow morning. Do you mind if I ask why you're asking about the clinic? Do you need to see a doctor?"_

"_No, it's not me. I am a single parent and since I only work part time, I do not have a lot of money so that I can take my baby to the doctor. He is three months old and I haven't been able to afford to take him to the doctor for a check-up." _She tells us.

"_I know that this is none of my business, but doesn't your baby father help you at all?" _Bobby asked.

There is no mistaking the look of fear that washes over the hostess' face. _"No, sir. It is safer if we stay hidden from his father. His father is not a nice man and comes from a dangerous family. I usually work back in the kitchen where I can remain unseen, but the regular hostess did not show up for work tonight. My boss needed me to take her place. I only agreed to do so because I need this job and he allows me to bring my son to work with me. He sleeps in a portable crib that my manager allows me to keep in his office."_

"_Come by the clinic tomorrow with your son." _Bobby invites her._ "That way you can meet the staff and we can give your son a check-up."_

"_I will try to stop by. Thank you." _ She says before heading back to the hostess station.

Once we finish with our meal, I leave a tip for the waiter. I also keep one hundred American dollars in my hand. On our way out of the restaurant, I stop to thank Maria for her help this evening. When I shake her hand, I pass her the money. At first she looks confused, but then she looks at me with tears forming in her eyes and whispers, _"Thank you."_

Once we reach upstairs, Bobby heads to his room to get some rest and I head to the Sanderson's suite to stand guard. I know that the hotel has its own security staff, but I don't trust the hotel employees like I do my own men.

When I relieve Tank I hand him another hundred dollars, describe the young hostess, and tell him a little about her situation. Tank nods his head and head down stairs. When he returns, he hands me the money I gave him earlier, explaining that the hostess I described was no longer at the restaurant.

At 0200 hours, Bobby comes to relieve me from guard duty.

At 0530 hours, there's a knock on my room door. I quickly throw on my cargos before I answer the door. Once again, it's Bobby.

"I'm sorry to wake you, but there is a situation." He tells me.

"Sanderson's?" I ask as I quickly throw on a t-shirt and boots, adding my two guns before slipping my knife in my boot.

"No, sir. Tank is with the Sanderson, they are all fine and accounted for. A hotel employee was found in a dumpster behind the hotel." He hesitates. "The manager of the hotel has asked to meet with us in his office."

The hotel manager's secretary immediately showed Bobby and I into the office of a stately middle aged man.

"Mr. Manoso." He says shaking my hand. "My name is Christian Gomez. I am the manager of the hotel. I am originally from Miami and have heard of your company, Rangeman. It is a honor to have someone of your reputation staying with us."

I nodded. "I'm assuming that our meeting has something to do with the dead body found behind your hotel."

"Yes, it does. The body was one of our restaurant employees, Maria Gonzales."

"The hostess?" Bobby asks.

"Maria normally works in the kitchen. She has been with us for about two months. The loss of Maria is very upsetting to our staff. She was such a sweet girl, only eighteen years old. She has a son, named Miguel that is only three months old. That is the reason I asked you to meet with me. I am concerned about her son's well being. The child's father is not in the picture. Whenever a member of the staff would ask about him, she would become really nervous. You might even say that she was terrified."

"Did the baby's father ever show up at the hotel and cause problems?" I asked.

"No, that I'm aware of" Mr. Gomez replied. "Maria was supposed to begin work at six this morning. We try to give her extra shifts whenever possible. She left with Miguel around 11:00 p.m. last night. We are extremely worried about Miguel. The police have checked her apartment, but he's not there. I was hoping that you could help find Miguel. The police here have their hands full dealing with the drug cartels and street gangs. I doubt that they will have time to make Miguel a priority."

My phone rings. The caller I.D. shows Tank's number on the screen.

"Yo."

"Rangeman, Mrs. Sanderson just received an urgent call to come to the clinic. When the nurse arrived this morning, she found a baby left in a baby carrier at the back entrance of the clinic. There was a large manila envelope that was addressed to Senor Ricardo Manoso."

"Lobby in five." I say. "Mr. Gomez, we will check into it, but I am making no promises that we will find Maria's baby." I purposefully do not mention what Tank mentioned over the phone. If the father of Maria's baby as bad as I think he is, it might be best if everyone believes that the baby is never found.

"I had my secretary make you a copy of her employee file. I hope it helps." Mr. Gomez says handing Bobby the file.

When we reach the lobby, Tank is with the Sanderson's waiting on us. We pile into the oversized SUV that Rangeman secured to transport the Sanderson while we are here. Tank is driving while I read Maria's employee file. Bobby is in the second row with Mrs. Sanderson, who are discussing the phone call she received. Clark and Clarissa sit in the third row listening to their IPODs.

Looking at the file, I come to the conclusion that Maria Gonzales is probably not her real name. There are also too many blank spaces on her employment application. As well as, no previous addresses listed or parent's names. According to her application, she graduated high school, but it doesn't say where.

We pull up to the back entrance of the clinic and escort the Sanderson into the building. We are greeted by Dr. Mitchell Jackson who is a friend of Bobby's and former military. He will be spending the next month here training the clinic staff.

"Mrs. Sanderson." Mitch says greeting shaking her hand. "Thank you for responding so quickly."

Mitch escorts us to an exam room where the nurse is taking care of the baby. "This is Consuela. She is a local nurse._ Consuela, I would like for you to meet Mrs. Rebecca Sanderson, her children, Clark and Clarissa. I would also like you to meet Ranger, Tank, and Bobby."_

"_Hello."_ She greets us.

"I've examined the baby. He's perfectly healthy. There was a note attached to the baby carrier. I haven't opened it. I thought it would be best if I waited until you arrived.

"May I?" Mrs. Sanderson asks as she walks over to Consuela and reaches for the baby.

Mitch, Bobby, and I excuse ourselves leaving, Tank outside the room to guard the Sandersons. Mitch leads us to the exam room next door and hands me the manila envelope address to me.

_Mr. Manoso,_

_I called the hotel desk clerk to find out your name after you left the restaurant last night. When you were so generous to me last night, I knew that you would be the one that could help me. I considered bring Miguel to you hotel room after my shift, so that I could ask for help in person, but that was not possible. While I was working the hostess station, I saw Miguel's father enter the hotel. I knew that I must leave quickly before he found us. He will probably find me before the night is over. He is a very determined man. I decided that Miguel's best chance to escape his father would be to leave him at the clinic. I love my son and it breaks my heart to have to do this, but I cannot chance his father finding him. I hope and pray that you find him before Javier does. Enclosed in the envelope is Miguel's birth certificate. I have also included information about myself and the baby's father that I have put together over the last three months. Please take my baby to America with you, where he can be safe from his father. Please protect my son._

_ Maria_

Enclosed is a birth certificate with no father's name listed. The package includes six pages of handwritten information. Maria's real last name is Perez. The baby's father is Javier Rivera, the twenty eight year old son of Diego Rivera of the leader of the Rivera Drug Cartel. Apparently, Maria attended a family friend's wedding at a hotel. When her parents left the wedding, she and her friends stayed behind so they could dance. Her best guess is that he slipped something into her soda that she was drinking, because the next thing she remember was waking up naked in his hotel room. She didn't tell her parents until she discovered that she was pregnant.

She didn't see Javier again until she was six months along. Her friends insisted on taking her to dinner for her eighteenth birthday. She ran into him as they were leaving the restaurant. It was the next morning when she began noticing that she was being followed. About a week later on the way home from the market, she was forced into the backseat of a car. Javier was sitting in the backseat and told her that when she gave birth he will come for his child.

When he finally allowed her out of the vehicle, she went straight home and told her parents. They had sent her to live with her grandparents. Both of her grandparents were found dead in the alley next to their apartment building.

"This baby belonged to the hostess at the hotel we are staying at. She was found dead this morning." I tell them. "Birthfather is the son of the head of the Rivera Cartel. She knew he was coming after her son and she was willing to send him with a complete stranger to protect him."

"What's the plan?" Bobby asked.

"We're going to honor her last wishes. We're leaving today. Have Tank arrange for a private jet. I'm calling our friend, General Abbot, so that he can arrange so that we can bring Miguel back to Trenton with us legally. I want you to arrange for our luggage and the Sanderson's luggage to a private airstrip and loaded onto the jet. Once we are in the air, I want us to call some of our contacts here in Colombia and see what we can find out about Maria's murder. This involves the Rivera Cartel, so we need to be careful when you're asking questions.

Four hours later everyone is in the plane and headed home. The General is meeting us at a private airstrip in New Jersey with papers that will make Miguel's entrance into the United States legal. I know that I should call my Babe to discuss this with her first. To be honest, I was too much of a coward. I know my Babe well enough to know that if she has time to sit and think about it, she will go in full panic mode. I know that my Babe will do anything to protect an innocent person, especially a child. I'm just glad that Mrs. Sanderson is here, because I'm not sure how well Tank, Bobby, and I would have done trying to change a diaper.

'Please God,' I silently prayed. 'Let my Babe be on board for this.'


	3. Chapter 3

The characters belong to JE. Only Allie Jo, Addison Rose, Maria, and Javier belong to me. I receive nothing from this, but it sure is fun.

Thank you to Mooch the Cat for correcting my spelling. I hand write my stories before I type them. When I looked back at my original writing I spelled Colombia correctly. When I went to type my story, I accidently spelled it wrong. I've have reloaded the first two chapters. I hope I caught the mistakes.

Since Ranger is in Columbia, there would be a lot of Spanish spoken with the locals. Instead of translating everything into Spanish, I will type it in italics.

Chapter 3

I awaken to the sound of keys dropping into the silver tray on the foyer table of our apartment. Carlos is home! I was worried sick last night since it was the first time he didn't call me during his trip. At least now I know why, he was probably on the plane.

"Carlos?" I called out excitedly from our bedroom.

"Yeah, Babe. It's me." He answered. "I have a surprise for you. I hope you like it."

Surprise! I quickly throw off the covers and pad into the living room, only wearing a t-shirt that I like to sleep in. When I reach the living room, I find Carlos standing there with his duffle bag in one hand and holding a baby in the other.

"Wha…..What?" I stammer.

"Babe, I have something that we need to discuss." He goes on to tell me about Maria and what happened to her. I have dealt with more than my fair share of crazy and evil people since I became a bounty hunter, but to have a man like that coming after your child. I shudder at the thought.

"What about his grandparents?" I ask.

"Tank is going to search for them. He will get word to them that Miguel is safe. From the information in the envelope, Maria's parents encouraged her to put Miguel up for adoption. They felt that it would be the best way to keep him safe from his father." Carlos pauses for a moment. "Well, Babe. What do you think?"

"I think that we need to protect this child. What's the plan?"

"I called in a favor from my friend, General Jacob Abbott. He pulled some strings and had papers drawn up so that we can legally adopt Miguel."

"Adopt?" I know that I was planning to discuss the possibility of having a family with Carlos, but I was thinking in the future, not today. "We don't have anything a baby needs." I mumble.

"One of us can run down to Lester and Allie Jo's apartment and borrow some things. They have a portable crib that we can use, just for today. They only use it at night if Addison Rose sleeps in their room. Ella can watch Miguel while we go shopping for everything we need." Carlos looks down at the baby sleeping in his arms. "He's a good baby. The only time that I've heard him cry was when he's hungry or needs to have his diaper changed. Do you want to hold him?"

I nod. Carlos hands Miguel to me. He's is absolutely beautiful baby. He has mocha latte skin that is similar to Carlos' skin tone. He also has dark hair and dark eyes like Carlos. Honestly, Miguel is very close to what I imagined when I would think about what our child would look like if we had one.

I look up at Carlos and grin. "Show me where to sign, Batman."

"I have the papers in the duffle bag. I asked Jack Dawson, one of the Rangeman lawyers to come by to make sure everything is in order before we sign." Carlos starts digging around in his duffle bag, pulling out baby formula, bottles, pacifiers, and diapers before finally coming across the folder with the adoption papers.

"When did you have time to get all of this stuff?" I ask incredulously.

"I called Rangeman Miami while we were in the air. One of my men there sent his wife to pick up some basics for us. It was waiting on the Rangeman plane when we switch planes at Miami. She also picked up a car seat and stroller. It took Bobby, Tank, and I almost forty five minutes to install the car seat in the SUV."

"The three of you can field strip a firearm and put it back together again in the blink of an eye, but it took forty five minutes to install a car seat." I quietly laughed so I wouldn't wake Miguel. "How long before you read the instructions?"

"Somewhere after the thirty minute mark." Carlos said sheepishly. "Do you want me to run down to Lester's and borrow the crib?"

"No, I'll do it." I said handing Miguel to Carlos. "Miguel is familiar with you, so it would probably be better if you're here when he wakes up. Besides, I want to be the one who tells Allie Jo."

I turn to leave, but I hesitate and turn back to Carlos.

"Yeah, Babe?"

"What if his father comes looking for him?" I ask.

"Babe, we left the country in a private plane from a private air strip. Miguel's birth father has never met him and doesn't know what he looks like. I don't think it will be a problem. Javier's name, along with his father's in on a watch list. If wither one try to enter the country, the General will make me aware of it."

"That makes me feel better. I'll run down stairs and be right back."

"Don't take too long. The attorney will be here in less than an hour so we can sign the adoption papers."

"Carlos, it's barely six in the morning." I remind him.

"I pay him very well to be here when we need him. Trust me, he doesn't mind."

As I was waiting on the elevator, the self doubt began to set in. Miguel was asleep when I held him, what if he wakes up and decides that he doesn't like me. He'll know that I'm not his mommy. What if he cries and I don't know what to do? What if he has an allergic reaction to something? I should probably learn infant CPR. Maybe Bobby would teach me. I'm pretty sure that he taught Lester and Allie Jo.

I was so lost in thought, that I didn't realize that Lester was standing there watching me. I must have been so distracted I didn't realize that I even walked onto the elevator.

"Hey Firecracker, is there something wrong?" he asked. Lester stopped calling me Beautiful, shortly after he met Allie Jo. He switched to Firecracker when a sparkler I was holding caught a log cabin on fire.

"What if he hates me?" I whisper.

"Who? Ranger? Why would Ranger hate you? He loves you too much to ever hate you." Lester says putting his arm around my shoulder and leading me into his and Allie Jo's apartment. "Did the two of you have a fight?"

"No," I say shaking my head. "Carlos and I are fine. I'm talking about Miguel. What if he decides that he doesn't like me when he wakes up?"

"Who's Miguel?" Allie Jo asks as she walks out of Addison Rose's room, holding the baby monitor.

"In less than a hour, he will be Carlos and my son." I answer as I sit down on their couch.

I look up to see Lester and Allie Jo in shock. Both of their jaws drop as the look from me to each other. Allie Jo walks over and sits down beside me and simply says, "Explain."

I tell them the whole story. When I finish Allie quietly squeals so she won't wake the baby sleeping in the next room.

"Could we borrow your portable crib, just for today? Carlos wants to take me baby shopping after the Rangeman lawyer leaves."

"I'll take it upstairs for you." Lester offers.

"And as soon as Addison Rose wakes up, and I feed and change her, we'll come up to seven so that we can meet her new cousin." Allie Jo smiles, "Do you need anything besides the portable crib?"

"I honestly have no idea. I was hoping that you and Ella could help me make a list of everything we need? I don't know where to begin. Carlos brought diapers, pacifiers, formula, and bottles home in his duffle bag, but I know that won't be enough."

"You could have a hundred pacifiers and that wouldn't be enough. We are always misplacing them." Aliie Jo laughs.

Allie Jo and Lester hug me and I head back upstairs t my husband and soon to be son. I've never been so excited and so scared at the same time. I leave the door open for Lester to bring in the crib. When I walk back into our living room, Carlos is still holding Miguel. Jack Dawson, one of the Rangeman lawyers is sitting in a chair across from Carlos.

"Lester will be up in a few minutes with the portable crib." I tell him. "Good morning, Jack."

"Good morning, Bomber. Are you ready to do this?" Jack asks.

"Hold on, I just need one minute. Car… I mean, Ranger, is he awake yet?" I ask Carlos.

"He woke up right before Jack arrived. Jack had to give me a lesson in changing a diaper. Mrs. Sanderson helped us when we were on the plane. I waited so that you could feed him, since I knew it wouldn't be long downstairs. I'll get his bottle from the kitchen." He says handing Miguel to me before going into the kitchen.

I wanted a chance to hold him while he was awake. I know it sounds silly, but I needed to know that he wouldn't start crying every time I held him. I needed reassurance that he would like me. Thank God, he wasn't crying. It may be my imagination, but I swear I heard Miguel sigh in my arms. I decided that it was conformation that Carlos and I were doing the right thing.

"Bomber, you looked relieved." Jack commented.

"I needed to make sure that he liked me. That probably sounds really stupid, doesn't it? I was afraid he wouldn't like me and would cry every time I held him."

Lester walks in, pushing the portable crib. "Firecracker, there is no possible way this child would not like you. You're going to be a great mom. It's not like you're doing this alone. You have Carlos, Ella, Allie Jo, and both sides of your family to help you. And don't forget about the guys at Rangeman. Look how all the guys are with Addison Rose. I never get a chance to hold my own daughter when Allie Jo brings her over to the main building. They'll love Miguel as much as they do Addison Rose."

I say looking down at Miguel. "I guess you right, Lester. I can't wait to see the Merry Men's faces when Addison Rose is a teenager and brings her first boyfriend by Rangeman. They'll scare the poor boy to death." I laugh.

"Addison Rose is not allowed to date until I'm dead. I don't think I can take the thought of her meeting the 'Lester Santos' of the next generation. I better head over to the main building. Ranger, Tank, and Bobby are offline until tomorrow. I'll stop by later this afternoon. Call me if you need anything."

"See you later, Lester." I call out as he shuts the door.

"Did you know that I have three children? My wife, Sara and I adopted all three. She had the same fear when we brought each of our children home for the first time."

"Really? Are you sure she won't mind?"

"She won't mind at all. I'll leave you her cell phone number. You can call her anytime. She would be thrilled to answer any questions that you may have. We have a friend with adopted children that she would call and talk to when we adopted our first child." He quickly writes her phone number on the back of his business card and hands it to me.

"That would be wonderful."

"What would be wonderful, Babe?" Carlos asks walks into the living room and hands Miguel's bottle to me, so I can start feeding him. Miguel immediately latched on and began drinking.

"Jack was telling me that he has three adopted children. He said that I could call his wife, if I ever need someone to talk to. Did you know that his children are adopted?"

"I knew. That's the reason I asked for Jack to handle our adoption paperwork. He's been thru the process enough times to make sure that all of the details are covered."

"According to the paperwork, the child's name is Miguel Alejandro Gonzales. Of course, we will be changing the child's last name to Manoso. Are there any other changes to his name that you would like to make?" Jack asks.

Carlos looks at me and says, "Babe?"

I take a moment to think, "No, his birthmother chose his name for a reason. It could be a family name that she wanted to pass down. I think that we should leave his first and middle name the way it is."

"Alright, the two of you need to sign where the tabs indicate. The yellow tabs are for Ranger's signature and the pick tabs are for Bomber's." He says pointing to where to sign. Once we finish, he adds, "Congratulations, you are now the parents of Miguel Alejandro Manoso. I'll get this paperwork filed. Call me if you have any questions."

Carlos and I walked Jack to the door. Just as Carlos reached for the doorknob, there was a knock at the door. Carlos opened the door to find Ella standing there with breakfast, along with a smiling Allie Jo, who was holding Addison Rose.

There is absolutely nothing that happens at Rangeman that gets by Ella. The look on Ella face when she saw me holding Miguel was priceless. I guess Carlos didn't give her a heads up on Rangeman's newest addition, but to be fair Carlos didn't give me a heads up either.

"Ella, Allie Jo. I would like for you to meet our son, Miguel Alejandro Manoso. We just finished signing the adoption paperwork. Miguel this is your new cousin, Addison Rose."


	4. Chapter 4

The characters belong to JE. Only Allie Jo, Addison Rose, Maria, and Javier belong to me. I receive nothing from this, but it sure is fun.

Instead of translating everything into Spanish, I will type it in italics.

Chapter 4

Javier's POV

If I had known that girl would become pregnant after our night together, I would have taken her to the family compound. Once I was through with her, I let her return to wherever she came from. I had no intentions of ever seeing her again. That was my first mistake.

I never thought of her again until I saw her in a restaurant several months later. She was out with a group of friends celebrating. I enter the restaurant as they were leaving. She walked right into me as she dug thru her purse, searching for something. She looked to be around six months along. There is no way I would have recognized her, but when I saw the fear in her eyes, I knew. She knew exactly who I was. I love that look, when someone knows that you have the power and they have none. I made my second mistake that night, by letting her go again.

By the next morning, I knew her name, parent's name, and where they lived. I had one of my father's men follow her schedule. Shortly after learning her schedule, I had one of my father's men's force her into the backseat of my car, so that I could have a little chat with Maria. I told her that after the baby was born, that I would be coming for my child. My father wanted me to bring her home and keep her held prison until the baby was born, then kill her. I refused to bring her back to the compound, not wanting to cause the baby any undue stress. That was my third mistake, something that my father will remind me of for the rest of my life.

I finally found Maria when one of my informants said she was working at an upscale hotel in Bogota. Apparently, she began using her mother's maiden name, hoping that I would never find her. She was stupid to underestimate my power and influence. I soon found a member of the staff who had been funneling the hotel's money. The money he stole quickly went up his nose. I used this information to learn Maria's work schedule.

I have been leaving messages for Maria over the last few weeks on the answering machine at the apartment that she shared with her grandparents. I thought that ordering the death of her grandparents would make her see reason. I had her grandparents bodies dumped in the alley by her apartment building. When Alberto, one of my father's men, broke into the apartment a few days ago, he informed me that it looked like no one has been there for weeks. She was running, but I knew she couldn't go far. She does not have the financial resources that I have available.

My father had some pressing business that needed my attention. Since I have been so busy, I have been unable to visit the hotel until last night. I knew that she was suppose to work until midnight, but when I arrived, she had already left.

Alberto and Juan, another one of my father's men, eventually found Maria. She was, on her way to work in the early hours of the morning. They attempted to 'talk' some sense into her. In the middle of their 'talk', they became a little over zealous when she refused to tell them where my child was. I had given orders not to kill her until the child was in my possession. However, they tend to became a little carried away, especially when people do not comply with the desires of my family. We pay our employees well to execute our orders to the fullest.

Those two imbeciles never even learned if I had a son or a daughter. I am hoping that I have a son. If I do, I plan to name him Diego, after my father. Maybe then I can get back into my father's good graces. He is not happy with me, especially since I let her disappear with his grandchild. If it turns out that I have a daughter, I will name her, Milena, after my mother. My mother passed away from cancer when I was a small child. It will please my father to have a granddaughter named after my mother.

My father loved my mother dearly. He kept her shelter from the family business, knowing that she would never approve. Instead he allowed her to think that the family business was exports. He never revealed the true nature of what we actually export. At the time of my mother's death, my father was second in command to my uncle. After she passed away, he was never the same. He became cold and distance. His behavior was aomething that I didn't understand as a child.

Once my uncle was murdered, he became even colder and ruthless. He became the head of the family and doubled the size the business. We are responsible for a large portion of drugs that enter the United States. Due to his time working, I rarely saw my father. I was basically raised by our housekeeper, who did not care for children. The only reason she put up with me was the large raise my father gave her for her troubles. I used to hide from her just to make her job more difficult.

"_Mr. Rivera."_ I hear interrupting my thoughts.

"_Do you have information for me, Alberto?"_ I ask.

"_Yes, we finally found the birth record for the child. The name on the record is Maria-Perez Gonzales. She gave birth to a son about three months ago. She named him Miguel."_

Stupid girl, she even used her real name, only adding Gonzales at the end. I need to leave this information out next time I speak to my father. I'll never hear the end of it of it, if he realizes that I didn't search for a birth record until now.

"_Is there anything else that I should know about?" _I ask.

"_Rumors are beginning to circulate that a baby was found on the back entrance of the new free clinic. Juan is on his way to the clinic. The plan is for him to pose as a patient to see what he can find out."\_

"_Good. I want to see him immediately when he returns."_ I order.

Alberto nods and leaves the room. Soon I will have my son in my possession. I will raise him to be my second in command when I take over the family business from my father.

In the meantime, I have a call to make. I quickly grab my phone and dial my newest informant, the hotel employee.

"_Well?"_ I ask.

"_Mr. Rivera, it is so nice to hear from you again. How is your father?"_ he asks.

"_Cut the crap, Gomez. Do you have any information on my child?"_ I growl.

"_Uh…you still haven't found him?"_ Gomez asks nervously.

The hotel manager proved useful when obtaining Maria's schedule and home address. He also claimed that he had no knowledge of Maria's child. I should have known he was lying. I only learned that the child is a boy a few minutes ago. He just revealed that he knew of the boy and kept that information hidden. He is probably hoping for another payday courtesy of my family's money.

"_You're withholding information, Gomez. I was extremely generous when I paid you to report Maria's whereabouts. You were only informed that I was searching for my child. I never mentioned that the child was a boy. I only discovered that fact recently myself. I do not tolerate disrespect. Maybe your superiors, the Santiago family, would appreciate a phone call suggesting that they perform an audit of the hotel's financial records. My family and the Santiago's frequent the same clubs and social circles. I do not think that Hector Santiago would appreciate learning that his trusted hotel manager has been using Santiago money to feed his drug habitats."_

"_Mr. Rivera, there is no need to involve Mr. Santiago. I used some of the money you paid me to repay the hotel."_ Gomez pleads. I highly doubt any of the money I used to bribe him went to replace the money he stole. However, that is not my problem or concern.

I can hear Gomez sniffing. He is probably desperate for a fix right about now. _"Gomez, it sounds like you could use some more of my generosity. I'll offer you the same amount as before for useful information on my son. If the information you give me helps me located him, I will double that amount."_ I offer.

"_I recently learned that his name is Miguel. He is around three months old. Will that help you in your search for your son?"_

"_I already know this information. Do I need to remind you what happens to people that withhold information from my family? I doubt that if you disappeared anyone would miss you. Now give me information I can use!"_ I demanded.

"_I…uh …I asked for help to find your son. They are professionals from the United States. They were staying at the hotel doing personal security for a family. I told them that I was concerned for Miguel's well being since he wasn't at Maria's apartment after she was found dead. The man that I asked for help owns a security firm in Miami. His company has an outstanding reputation. His name is Ricardo Manoso, but he goes by the street name Ranger. Two of his employees were also staying at the hotel. One was as big as a tank."_

Manoso? Why does that name sound familiar to me? I should ask my father if he has ever heard of Mr. Manoso.

"_Where are they now?"_ I demand.

"_They checked out of the hotel this morning. He said that he would look into finding Miguel, but he made no promises. They were scheduled to stay at the hotel until tomorrow. I assume that they decided to head back to Miami a day early."_ Gomez explains.

"_How long did they stay in the hotel?"_

"_A couple of weeks. Why?"_

"_The family that they were doing personal security for….. what was the purpose of their stay? Were they vacationing? Maybe they decided to switch hotels." _ I suggest.

"_I seriously doubt that they would switch hotels. The family was very happy with their stay here. It was the perfect place to unwind after they spent all day working." _Gomez tells me.

"_Working?"_ I question.

"_Yes, the wife was here doing philanthropy work on behalf of the husband's company. They went to the same place every day that they were in Bogota. They would come back to the hotel cover in paint and dirt." _Gomez sounds disgusted as he describes the condition that they would return to the hotel in.

"_And where would this place be?" _I ask.

"_The free clinic located on the other side of town. Today was the grand opening."_

I quickly remember Alberto telling me about a baby found at the back entrance of the new free clinic. This cannot be a coincidence.

**A/N: Thank you for the reviews. I appreciate everyone that taken the time to write one. Reading each one encourages me to pick up my pen to write more.**


	5. Chapter 5

The characters belong to JE. Only Allie Jo, Addison Rose, Maria, and Javier belong to me. I receive nothing from this, but it sure is fun.

Chapter 5

SPOV

Once Ella delivered breakfast, Carlos suggested that Ella, Allie Jo and I shop for baby furniture online to save time. This way when I find the furniture that I want, all we have to do is call the store to make sure that it's in stock. That way I could spend the morning with Miguel. Ella would watch Miguel this afternoon while Carlos and shopped for clothes and bedding.

It didn't take me long to pick out the furniture I wanted. I picked out a sleigh fixed gate crib with a dark wood finish. I also picked out a matching changing table, a dresser, and a glider with light blues cushions. I held Miguel the entire time we looked at furniture online. I know that I may spoil him if I hold him all the time, but I just can't bring myself to let go. Miguel seems so content in my arms. I know I'll have to let Ella hold him soon since she will probably insist on babysitting often.

While we were looking at baby furniture, Carlos called over to the control room at Rangeman. He asked Woody to send some of the new hires to move the furniture out of the third bedroom and into the basement storage. When Carlos came back into the living room, I showed him what I picked out.

"It's not black." Carlos comments.

"Miguel needs to be surrounded by color. I will not have an all black nursery."

"Babe," Carlos laughs. "You can pick out any color you want as long as it not pink. Julie's room is pink. I don't think I could take two pink rooms in the apartment."

"So, do you like the furniture?"

"Yeah, Babe. I like it." He smiles. "I just got off the phone with Woody. He's sending Demo and Sharp over here to move the furniture. Has Ella called to see if the furniture you picked out is available?"

I glance over to the dining room, where Ella is on the phone. She gives me a thumbs up, letting me know that the furniture is in stock.

"She's on the phone with Wonderland Children's furniture now. Who are we sending to pick it up?" I ask.

"I think that I'll send Flame and Torch."

A couple of months ago, Carlos hired four new Merry Men. All the new hires are tall, nice looking, with a ton of muscles. Demo is a demolition expert right out of the Army. Sharp is just out of the Navy. He was a friend of Allie Jo's in high school. She said that he was 'sharp as a tack' and the nickname stuck. Flame and Torch are twins, and just out of the Marines. Their father is a special effects genius that works on movie sets in California. Their knowledge of special effects has come in handy. One night last week they used smoke, lights, and sound effects to make three skips run out of the house that they were hiding out in. The skips were tripping over each other trying to get out of the house thinking that it was on fire. It really wasn't necessary, the Merry Men could have gone in and captured them easily, but it was fun to watch.

"So you're telling me that you're letting a demolition expert and two fire bugs set up Miguel's nursery?" I ask.

Carlos shrugs, "Sharp will keep an eye on them."

"It'll be fine, Steph. Sharp knows to read the instructions before he puts together the baby furniture." Allie Jo laughs.

Carlos shoots me a look. It's a good thing I know he loves me.

"I didn't say anything to her about the car seat incident." I defend myself.

"What happened with the car seat?" Ella asks, joining us in the living room. "The furniture will be ready for pick up in a hour. I also called Luis and asked him to pick up diapers and baby cereal for Miguel."

"Thank you, Ella." Carlos says as there is a knock on the door. "That's Demo and Sharp. It shouldn't take long to get everything down to storage. I'll send Flame and Torch over to the furniture store, so they can load it as soon as it's ready."

Carlos opens to door and Demo and Sharp and they follow him down the hall to the third bedroom to start packing.

"Alright, he's gone. Why don't you let me hold Miguel while you tell us about the car seat incident?" Ella suggests.

I gentle pass Miguel to Ella and tell them about Carlos, Tank, and Bobby's first attempt to install a car seat. Then I ask Allie Jo, "How did you know? I never mentioned it when I was in your apartment."

Allie Jo laughs, "I didn't. I was thinking about Lester. It took him two weeks to put the baby bed together before he finally looked at the instruction manual. When we brought Addison Rose home, I was afraid to lay her down in it."

"Stephanie," Ella interrupts. "Miguel needs to be changed. Do you want me to do it or do you want to?"

"I'll do it. I may need your help. I don't have much experience changing diapers, especially boys. I've only changed Addison Rose's diaper a couple of times. I'm pretty sure the last time I babysat, I sent her home with the diaper on backwards."

"You did." Allie Jo giggles. "But I forbid Lester to say anything to you about it."

I walk over to Carlos' duffle bag and pulls out a diaper, diaper rash ointment, and baby wipes. Ella also tells me to run to the bathroom and get a large towel.

"What's the towel for?" I ask.

"It's to lie on the floor underneath him. It should keep anything from getting on the carpet while you change him." Ella explains. "You can buy a travel changing pad to carry to carry with you so you don't have to lay him down on just anything."

"Oh, that makes sense."

I lay Miguel down on the top of the towel and begin to remove his diaper. I start talking to Miguel hoping to keep him entertained while I change his diaper. Thank God, that the diaper is only wet.

As I reach for a baby wipe, Ella says, "Dear you may want to…" but it's too late. I fountain of pee hits me directly in the face. To make things worse Carlos walks into the living room and sees the entire thing. Ella and Allie Jo are trying their best not to laugh, but it's not working. Carlos has to drop to his knees because he's laughing so hard. I look down at Miguel, who is smiling up at me. I can't help but to smile back.

"Babe… at least…it didn't…get in…your mouth." Carlos says between laughs. When I tell him that it did, he starts laughing harder.

"Would you like for me to finish changing him, so that you can take a shower?" Ella offers.

"Thank you, but I'll do it. This isn't near as bad as the time I landed in dog poop." By the time I finish changing Miguel, Carlos almost has his laughter under control. "Just wait until he does this to you, Carlos."

Carlos raises one eyebrow and says, "Babe."

"Yeah, I know. This would never happen to you. You never get dirty." I sigh. "How about you come over here and give me a kiss, Batman?"

"Babe, normally I would take you up of that offer, but I think I'll pass until you take a shower and brush your teeth." He says turning around and heading down the hall.

"Well this has been educational, but I better head back to the apartment. Addison Rose needs a bottle and a nap. I'll check on you and Miguel later."

"Thanks for your help, Allie Jo."

I quickly go to our bathroom to shower. Once I quickly put on fresh make-up and pull my hair up in a ponytail, I pull on blue tank top, jeans, and sandals. On my way back to the living room, I stop to see that all the furniture has been moved out of Miguel's new room and Sharp is vacuuming. Sharp stops vacuuming when he sees me.

"Ranger and Demo are in the living room with Miguel and Ella." He says in his thick southern accent.

"Thanks, Sharp. You know that you don't have to vacuum. I can do it." I offer. I really don't want to, I'd rather go back to the living room with Carlos and Miguel.

"It's no trouble, ma'am. I don't mind it at all."

"We've already had this talk. It's Stephanie, or Steph, or you can call me Bomber. All I ask is that you don't call me ma'am." I remind him.

"Yes ma'am, I mean, Bomber." Spark smiles and starts vacuuming again.

When I walk into the living room, Demo is holding Miguel talking to him. "I'm going to teach you how to use a battering ram, and how to blow things up. Then I'll teach…."

"Demo," I interrupt him, "You will not teach my son to blow things up." Unfortunately, he will probably learn that from me, but it's never my fault.

"Don't worry, Bomber. I'll wait until he finishes kindergarten before teaching him the good stuff." Demo grins as I give him my best 'Burg eye roll.

"Babe, are you ready to go shopping? The sooner we go, the sooner we will get back." Carlos says standing up.

"But what about Miguel? Shouldn't we take him with us? I don't want Demo teaching him to use a battering ram."

"Babe, Miguel will be fine. Ella won't let my men teach him anything yet. He's only three months old. Have you thought about calling your mom? The minute someone from the 'Burg spots you buying baby stuff, her phone won't stop ringing."

"I completely forgot to call my mom. If the 'Burg tells my mother before we do, I'll never hear the end of it." I start digging in my purse looking for my phone. "Where's my phone? I need to take pictures of Miguel so that I can email them to my parents after I call them."

"Already done, Babe."

"You already called my parents?" Okay, I confused and a little disappointed. I wanted to be the one to tell my parents.

"No, Babe. I already took pictures with my camera phone." He says handing me his phone.

I quickly scroll through the pictures. There is one of Miguel, one of me signing the adoption papers while I'm holding Miguel, and one of me giving Miguel his bottle. The last one is of Miguel peeing on me when I was changing his diaper. I never noticed Carlos taking pictures. I can feel tears forming in my eyes.

"You are the sweetest, most caring, loving man ever. I love you, but the one of Miguel peeing on me needs to be deleted." I laugh as I walk over to kiss my husband.

"Can't delete it, Babe. It's a memory. Besides when he has a family of his own, you can show our grandkids." Carlos chuckles.

"These pictures are wonderful, but you forgot one." I smile.

"Forgot one? I thought I took pictures of everything." Now it's Carlos' turn to look confused.

"You forgot the most important one, our first family picture." I tell him as my smile widens.

"Babe." Carlos says and gives me his 200 watt smile.

"Demo, will you take a picture of us with Ranger's phone?" I ask.

"You got it, Bomber." He says handing Miguel to Carlos. Demo takes four pictures before handing me Carlos' phone.

It took me almost an hour to say good-bye to Miguel. I am amazed how quickly that I've become attached to this precious little boy.

Once we climb into the Cayenne, I call my parent's house. Grandma Mazur answers on the first ring. "Plum residence, Edna speaking." I quickly switch to speaker so Carlos can hear.

"Hi, Grandma."

"Hi, Baby Granddaughter. How are you and my grandson-in-law with the nice package?" she asks.

I look over at Carlos and see him wince at Grandma Mazur's question. I can't help but laugh.

"Grandma, is Mom and Dad where they can come to the phone. There's something I want to tell you and I want to say it where you can all hear it at the same time. Can you put me on speaker?"

"Sure thing, Baby Granddaughter." Then I hear her yell as loud as she can. "Stephanie is on the phone. She wants to tell us something." It's a good think Miguel is with Ella or Grandma would have scared him.

"Stephanie, this is your mother. Can you hear me?"

I roll my eyes. "Yes, Mom. I can hear you. Is dad there?"

"He's standing right next to me. Why do you need to talk to us all at the same time? Are you pregnant? Frank, Stephanie's finally pregnant." Mom gushes excitedly.

"Mom, I'm not pregnant."

"Oh." I can hear disappointment in her voice. When Carlos and I got married, she promised not to pressure us for grandchildren. She's done a pretty good job of keeping her promise, but I also know that's she's praying we'll give her a grandchild. Little does she know, that her prayer was answered this morning.

"Pumpkin, what is this important news that you need to tell us?" Daddy asks.

"Well, I would rather tell you this in person, but as soon as Carlos and I get done shopping, we have to get back to our apartment. Like I said, I'm not pregnant, but Carlos and I made you grandparents again."

"I don't understand." Mom says. "How can you make us grandparents if you're not pregnant?"

"Carlos and I signed adoption papers this morning. Daddy, you have a grandson." I hear a thump over the phone. "What was that noise?"

"You're mother just passed out cold." Grandma says.

I can hear Carlos quietly laughing as he drives.

"Is Mom okay?" I ask.

"She's fine, Pumpkin. Now tell me about my new Italian grandson." Daddy says.

"His name is Miguel and he's not Italian. He's from Colombia."

"It doesn't matter. You adopted him. Since you're Italian, that makes him Italian by proxy. You never mentioned that you were thinking about adopting." Daddy explains.

I go on to explain about Maria being found murdered, the note, and Carlos bringing him home from Colombia.

"Stephanie?" I hear my Mom ask.

"Mom, are you okay?"

"I'm fine, just overly excited. Stephanie, I am so happy for you and Carlos. Now I want to see my grandson. What time should we be at your apartment?"

"Mom, I'm sending you pictures from Carlos' phone now. Why don't you come over at six for dinner?"

Carlos and I look at each other and smile.


	6. Chapter 6

The characters belong to JE. Only Allie Jo, Addison Rose, Maria, and Javier belong to me. I receive nothing from this, but it sure is fun.

Chapter 6

Helen's POV

Once we hang up with Stephanie, I can't help but smile. Frank immediately printed out pictures of Miguel that Stephanie sent so he could show off his new grandson at the VFW. I can't blame him. Our new grandson is an absolutely beautiful baby.

Finally, my Stephanie is a mother. I can't wait to call Allie Jo's mother, Christina, and tell her the good news. Christina and I have become the best of friends. I really wished she lived closer, Arkansas is so far away. She's really helped me see that the 'Burg lifestyle is not meant for everyone. I still pride myself on being a good 'Burg housewife, but it's not for everyone. Stephanie has her own life to lead and it's a life that she is extremely happy with.

Whenever I was tempted to complain about Stephanie's job or I had the urge to push marriage on her, I would call Christina instead. She would help me refocus on the fact that Stephanie knows what makes her happy.

One day, a few months after that awful Valentine man kidnapped Stephanie and Allie Jo, I called Christina to basically whine about Stephanie not choosing a man from the 'Burg. Christina asked me to make a list comparing family dinners with Joe to family dinners with Carlos. I sat down at the dining room table with a notepad and began making a list comparing the two men's interactions with Stephanie.

Dinner conversations with Joe consisted of him belittling Stephanie, telling her to grow up, get a new job, complaining about her friends, and telling her to get married and have children. I am ashamed to say that I was a willing participant, agreeing with Joe and taking him at his word without learning the facts for myself.

Dinner conversations with Carlos consisted of him praising Stephanie for bringing in her FTAs, bragging about her instincts, and entertaining stories about her friends. I had no idea that all of Carlos' men were highly decorated veterans, and not the 'thugs' that Joe claimed they were. Carlos is a very respectful man that loves my daughter very much. They are very lucky to have found one another.

I can see now, how wrong I was pushing Joe on Stephanie. I was so wrapped up in what I thought was Stephanie's last chance for happiness, that I couldn't see how unhealthy her relationship with Joe was. I was so willing to believe Joe because he was 'Burg. It's not that Joe is a bad guy. I truly believed that he loved my daughter. Joe just wasn't the right guy for Stephanie.

"Frank, I'm calling Christina to tell her the good news. Then mother and I are going shopping to buy some things for our new grandson." I tell him, reaching for my cell phone.

"Make the call quick, we can go to lunch before we go shopping." Frank says with a gleam in his eyes.

"Did you just say we? Frank, you hate to go shopping. I tried to get you to go shopping with me when Valerie had her girls and you refused."

"That's because Valerie had girls. I love Valerie's girls, but I didn't know what to buy for granddaughters. This is my grandson that we're talking about. If I let you go shopping without me, you won't come home with a single hockey jersey."

I can't help but laugh at my giddy husband. He's right. I would have never thought to buy a hockey jersey. I was thinking more along the lines of little suits and stuffed animals. We also need to buy some things for our house. We need an extra high chair and play pen. We already have one of each, but I babysit Addison Grace every chance I get. Addison Grace is an honorary grandchild. We'll need two of everything now that Stephanie and Carlos have Miguel. I plan on babysitting my grandbabies every chance I get.

I pick up the phone and call Christina. It goes to voicemail after the third ring, so I ask her to call me when she gets a chance.

One hour later, after Frank treated Mother and me to lunch, we were at the mall. Mother went one direction and Frank pulled me the other direction to the first sports store that sold Rangers jerseys.

"Frank, Miguel doesn't need all those jerseys." I argue.

"That's where you're wrong, Helen. We need to buy everyone one of these jerseys." Franks arms were full of Rangers Jersey is every color and size.

"Then explain why we need to buy the adult sizes. Miguel is only three months old." I can't wait to hear his answer.

"Isn't it obvious?" He asks. "Miguel needs one in every color, so we need one in every color to match. They whole family can match on game day. There's one in each color for Miguel, Stephanie, Carlos, Julie for when she comes to visit, you, me, and even your Mother."

"But I don't watch hockey, and I rarely see Carlos wearing anything but black."

"It doesn't matter. We all need to match on game day."

I shake my head and laugh. I've been laughing a lot more, since I stopped trying to control Stephanie's life. I also quit drinking. I haven't had a drink since Stephanie and Allie Jo were kidnapped.

"Fine, " I agree. "But narrow it down to two colors. We can buy the other later for Christmas and Birthday presents. Oh and get jerseys for Valerie, Albert, and the girls. I don't want them to feel left out if they are at our house on game day."

"Why only two?" Frank asks. I swear my husband looks like a little boy who was told that he couldn't eat his dessert before his dinner.

"One color for home games and one color for away games." I explain.

Frank thinks about for a moment before saying, "I guess that makes sense. Now, hurry up we need to go by the Trenton Animal Shelter on our way home.

"The Animal Shelter?" I'm almost afraid to ask, "Why would we need to go there?"

"We need to get Miguel a puppy. Every little boy needs a puppy to play with."

"Stephanie has a new baby to take care of. We shouldn't add a puppy to the mix, especially, before discussing it with Stephanie and Carlos."

"I guess you're right." Frank reluctantly agrees.

"I'll make you a deal. Let's think about for a couple of weeks. Maybe we can adopt a puppy or a small dog. I'm sure Valerie's girls would enjoy playing with a dog in the backyard."

Frank nods his head in excitement, as my Mother joins us. She was carrying an outfit that she bought Miguel. She decided to go to a store that does screen printing to have some outfits made. The first one she showed us was black that read 'My Daddy is the Total Package'. The second one was blue that read 'My Mommy is da Bomb'.

By the time we finished shopping and had everything gift wrapped , it was almost four o'clock. We had just enough time to go home so we could get ready before going to Stephanie and Carlos' apartment.

Frank's POV

Helen shot down most of my ideas on gifts for the Miguel. I won't lie and say that I'm not disappointed, but I guess she had a point. A puppy was going a little too far without at least discussing it with Stephanie and Carlos first.

I insisted on wearing one of my new hockey jerseys. I tried to get Helen to wear hers, but she refused. She did agree to wear her jersey the next time the Rangers play on television. She even agreed to sit down and watch the game with me. I'll take my victories where I can get them.

Once we arrive at Stephanie and Carlos', we are immediately buzzed up to the seventh floor. It is exactly six o'clock when Edna knocks on the door. Carlos answers the door almost immediately.

"Come in," Carlos smiles. "Stephanie is cleaning up Miguel. She just finished feeding him."

"Look Miguel, your grandparents and great-grandmother are here." Stephanie says as she carries my new grandson into the living room.

"Oh, Stephanie," Helen says. "He's even more beautiful in person."

"Mom, do you want to hold him?" Stephanie says.

"Yes," Helen answers with tears in her eyes. The first time Helen holds each one of our grandchildren is a beautiful sight, but there's something extra special about seeing her hold our first grandson.

I walk over to stand beside my son-in-law. "I always knew that you would be the one to give me a grandson."

"I know it wasn't how you expected to get a grandson, Frank." Carlos tells me.

"It doesn't matter how he became how Miguel became a part of our family. The point is you gave me a grandson and I couldn't be happier."

"I don't even care that dinner is going to be cold. I just want to keep holding him." Helen says.

"Mom, don't worry about dinner. Carlos asked Ella to wait about thirty more minutes to bring dinner. We thought that you might want to spend a little time getting to know Miguel, before we eat."

"That's a great idea, Pumpkin." I say as I walk over to give her a hug.

"I think it's my turn to hold my great-grandson. Man, he's a looker." Edna says reaching for Miguel.

"Wait your turn, you crazy old loon. It's my turn to hold him." I tell her as Helen places him in my arms. "Hey, Little Man. I'm your grandpa. I'm going to spoil you rotten. When you get a little bit bigger, I'll take you on your first fishing trip. I'm going to teach you all about hockey and when you grow up and become a professional hockey player, you can give me season passes for the Rangers games."

"Daddy, he may not like hockey, much less want to play for the Rangers." My Pumpkin laughs.

"Of course Miguel will like hockey and will want to play for the Rangers. His daddy is known as Ranger, it only fits. This boy is a natural born athlete, I can tell. It won't matter which sport he plays."

"What if he decides to be a doctor or a lawyer, Frank?" Edna asks.

"Then it's a good thing that Rangeman is a very successful company, because college is going to be expensive." I laugh as I reluctantly hand Miguel to Edna.

A knock on the door signals Ella's arrival with dinner. Stephanie takes Miguel and places him in a swing in the dining room, so that he can gentle swing while we eat dinner. Dinner was delicious. We had Cilantro Chicken with Beans and Rice with Caramel Flan for dessert. Once we finish dinner, I ask Carlos to help me bring up the packages for Miguel that we left in the car.

When we reach the Buick, Carlos looks in the backseat and asks, "Frank, Stephanie did tell you that we went shopping for Miguel this afternoon, didn't she?"

"This is our first grandson. We're allowed to go overboard buying presents. The trunk is full, also. I was hoping the car would be too full for Edna to fit in, but she managed to squeeze in the backseat anyway."

It took us two trips to get everything upstairs. Carlos and Stephanie unwrapped the gifts while Helen held Miguel.

"You didn't have to do all this, but thank you." Stephanie says.

"There's one last gift, Pumpkin." I walk over with a large gift bag that I had set aside for last. I reach in and pull out the hockey jerseys, handing them to Stephanie and Carlos. "We bought matching jerseys for everyone, including Julie for when she comes to visit. We also bought jerseys for the three of us, Valerie, Albert, and the girls. This way we can all match on game day."

Stephanie and Carlos look at each other and start laughing. Carlos stands up and says,"Wait here, Frank. Stephanie and I bought some gifts for all of you also." When he comes back he hands Helen, Edna, and myself each a package.

When I open my package, I find the hockey jersey that Helen made me put back at the store and a t-shirt that says 'World Greatest Grandpa'. Helen gets the same jersey with a 'World's Greatest Grandma' shirt. Edna also gets a hockey jersey and a t-shirt that says 'World's Sexiest Great-Grandmother'. I may have to steal Edna's shirt and burn it. The world should not be exposed to Edna in that t-shirt.

"Pumpkin, you know me so well." Great, now I'm starting to tear up.

"Carlos," Helen asks. "Have you called you parents or Julie to let them know about Miguel?"

"I called both this afternoon. My parents are in Miami until next week visiting my sister. We'll go to dinner at their home in Newark when they get back. Julie is excited. Rachel said that she can come meet her new brother on her next school break."

"Baby Granddaughter, are you still planning on bounty hunting?" Helen asks.

Yeah, if you're too busy with Miguel, maybe Vinnie will let me have your job." Edna asks.

"It's all so new that I haven't really thought about it. Why?"

"Well, I know that you split you time between Rangeman and working for Vinnie. I was thinking that if you keep working for Vinnie, that I want to babysit my new grandson. I can also babysit Addison Rose on days when Allie Jo goes with you."

"I think I'll stay at home with Miguel for a few weeks, and then I'll go back to work. I think it would be great for Miguel to stay with his grandparents while I go out to catch skips. Is that okay with you, Carlos?"

"Sounds like a plan, Babe."


	7. Chapter 7

The characters belong to JE. Only Allie Jo, Addison Rose, Maria, and Javier belong to me. I receive nothing from this, but it sure is fun.

Once again, instead of translating everything into Spanish, I will type it in italics.

Chapter 7

Javier's POV

It's been three weeks! Three weeks and I still do not know where my son is! If my father's men would have kept Maria alive, we could have tortured her until she told me where my son is.

Juan had posed as a patient at the free clinic the day my son disappeared. We had hoped that he would still be at the clinic. The only information that Juan came back with was the name of the nurse that found the baby, Consuela Alvarez.

After looking into Consuela's background, I learned that she came from an extremely poor family. Being the oldest of six children, she worked her way through nursing school. Recently, her youngest brother, who is still a teenager, was diagnosed with leukemia. The family has no insurance and no money to pay for treatments. I often find that in desperate situations people are much quicker to tell you what you need for the right price. Right now Consuela is desperate for money to help her brother, so I knew that it would be easy to buy her.

I decided to send Alberto to her home to offer a large sum of money to aide in her brother's cancer treatment. Within minutes I had physical description of the American woman, the two teenagers, and the three bodyguards. Consuela also confirmed that the family and bodyguards left the clinic with the baby. She has not seen any of them since that day.

I decided that the Americans must have taken my son to a local orphanage, knowing that there was no way that they could have left the country with him. It would take weeks to get all the necessary paperwork together to take him back to the United States with them. I sent Alberto and Juan to search the local orphanages. When they didn't find my son at the local orphanages, I had them check the nearby cities. They found no sign of my son at any of the locations.

I also sent two men to watch Maria's family, but that ended up to be pointless. Maria's parents, Alejandro and Sofia, were convinced that the baby was also dead. There were rumors that the child's body was found, abandoned in an alley. I sent Juan to pay off the funeral director, who confirmed that the child's casket was empty. There was a double funeral for Maria and the baby, burying the empty casket next to Maria's grave. My men watched Maria family for a few more days after the funeral, before I was convinced that they truly believed the child was dead. I, however, know that my child is very much alive.

I am currently sitting behind the desk in the study of my family's compound, contemplating my next ste, when I hear a knock on the door.

"_Mr. River_a?" Alberto says as he enters the room. "_There is no evidence of the child anywhere in Colombia. We have checked into Maria's family, her friends, even her co-workers. Maybe her family is right about his fate. Maybe the child is dead._"

Anger overtakes me as I throw the glass of Brandy that I had been drinking across the room. The glass shatters against the wall on impact.

"_That is not acceptable, Alberto. He has to still be in Colombia. It would be impossible for anyone, even with connections, to gather the necessary paperwork for a child to leave the country so quickly."_ I growl.

"_Maybe we should check into the family from the United States. We may be able to determine where they took the child."_ Alberto suggests.

"_I'll make a call to Christian Gomez, at the hotel. I'm sure he can be convinced to share information on the family. There is the chance that the family has enough money to cut through the red tape so they could leave the country with the child. If my son was taken out of Colombia, he would most likely be with the family. Now go, I have phone calls to make."_ I order.

Alberto nods and quickly leaves. I pick up the phone and quickly dial Gomez.

"_This is Christian Gomez. How may I help you?"_

"_Gomez."_

"_Mr. Rivera, how are you on this beautiful day. Have you found your missing son?"_ Gomez says with false cheer in his voice.

"_I need information."_

"_What kind of information are you in need of, my friend?"_ He asks.

"_Let's get this straight, Gomez. We are not friends. What we have is a business arrangement. Because of your habitats, you need money. I need information on the American family we spoke of a few weeks ago. You give me the information I need and I will help you with the money that you so desperately need."_

"_Yes, I remember the American family, the Sanderson family. How valuable is this information?"_

"_I'll offer you the same deal as before. If the information helps me find my son, I will double the amount."_

"_What kind of information are you in search of?" _ Gomez asks eagerly.

"_I want everything that you have from the Sanderson's stay at the hotel. I need everything from the first names to credit card information and home address."_

I can hear Gomez typing on his office computer. "_Here it is. The woman's name is Rebecca Sanderson. According to the credit card information, her husband's name is Roger. There were two teenagers with Mrs. Sanderson, one boy and one girl. I think that the front desk clerk mentioned that they were twins. I don't have names for the teenagers. I do remember Mrs. Sanderson mentioning that they are from New York. I'll text you their credit card information."_ Within seconds I receive the credit card information. An American Express Black Card, this family has money.

"_Do you have an address, other than just New York.?"_ I ask.

"_The only address I have is for Sanderson Enterprises, which is also located in New York."_

"_I thought that you said a few weeks ago that they were from Miami?" _

"_The bodyguards were from Miami. The family is from New York."_ Gomez explains.

"_Why would a family from New York hire a security company from Miami? Wouldn't it be easier to hire a security firm from New York?"_

"_The bodyguards are with a security company called Rangeman. They are known for being the best of the best when it comes to personal security. The company is known for paying attention to details. Is there anything else you need?"_

"_Not at this time. I may require your services later on. Expect a delivery from one of my father's men by in the morning." _I abruptly end the phone call.

I need to secure false identification for Alberto and Juan to enter the United States so my next call is to a man that my family has worked with for years. I've never actually met this person but he was a trusted associate of my uncle's before my uncle was murdered a few years ago. This man picks up the phone on the first ring.

"_This is Javier Rivera. I need new identification for Juan and Alberto to enter the United States. I want passports and two other forms of identification for each of them. I trust that you still have their photos on file." _

"_I still have the photos. When do you need this by?"_

"_I need it by the morning."_ I answer.

"_The price doubles for rush jobs."_

"_I don't care. Just get me what I need."_

"_Anything else?"_

"_Yes, I also want passports and documentation for children. I need about two or three different ones, all for children under the age of one."_

"_Colombian?"_

"_Of course." _I answer.

"_Male of female?"  
_

I think for a moment. _"Both. I don't have pictures for the child will that be a problem?"_

"_Children at that age change so much as they grow. I'll make a couple of different options for you. You can decide which one to use later. I'll have one of my men deliver the identifications to the café next to the farmer's market on the other side of the city. He will be there by six a.m., wearing a blue t-shirt and a white baseball cap."_

"_I'll send someone with the money."_ I say as I hang up.

I walk over to the intercom and push the button. "_Alberto! Get in here and bring Juan with you!"_

A few minutes later both men join me in the study. _"Go home and pack your bags, I am sending both of you to New York. I want you to watch a family by the name of Sanderson. The husband runs Sanderson Enterprises. I want you to find out where they live. One of you should watch the house. I want the other one to follow Mrs. Sanderson. I want to know everywhere she goes. Look for any evidence that indicates that she has my son or knows where he is."_

"_You're thinking that they have your son with them in New York?"_ Juan asks.

"_He doesn't seem to be in Colombia. He has to be somewhere. This family may lead us to him. Break into the house and tap the phones if necessary. I want you to call and report to me daily."_

"_What do you want us to do if we find your son?"_ Juan asks.

"_In the morning, one of you will meet with a man at the café next to the farmer's market. Look for a blue t-shirt and a white cap. He will have false identities and passports for both of you. If you find my son, you are to take him by any means necessary."_ I explain.

"_Are you not concerned that they will send someone to look for your son?"_ Alberto asks.

"_That is the reason for the false identities. The nurse had no idea that I am the baby's father. If she did not know, that means they didn't know either. There will be no way for them to trace him back to the Rivera family."_

"_How are we supposed to get him out of the country without getting caught? They will surely alert the authorities the moment that they realize he is missing." _Juan asks.

"_When you meet the contact in the morning, he will have multiple documentations for the child. One of you can pose as the father. Dress him up like a girl if you have to."_ I say with growing irritation.

"_I think Juan means, it will draw attention to us when two guys, who obviously doesn't know how to change a diaper, is traveling with a baby."_ Alberto explains.

I hadn't thought of that. _"We'll deal with that once you find my son. In the meantime, I want you on a plane to New York by tomorrow night."_


	8. Chapter 8

The characters belong to JE. Only Allie Jo, Addison Rose, Maria, and Javier belong to me. I receive nothing from this, but it sure is fun.

Chapter 8

RPOV

I am so proud of how well my Babe has settled into motherhood. For a woman who claimed to be terrified of marriage and kids, she is doing an amazing job. Miguel smile lights up the room when he sees her.

"Earth to Rangeman." I hear Tank interrupt my thoughts. "It's a good thing that we're in your office, instead of chasing a skip. It's not like you to be distracted. What's up?"

"I'm thinking about Babe and Miguel. She's been doing a great job with him."

"Lula just loves the little guy. I think she has about forty pictures of Miguel on her phone." Tank laughs.

"Think you and Lula will ever have kids?" I ask.

"We might adopt one day, like you and Little Girl. That is, if I ever get the nerve to ask her to marry me." Tank says. "You saw what happened to me last time we were engaged. I almost didn't survive it."

"You also didn't actually propose to Lula. You woke up and she had a ring on her finger. You'll probably be fine, if you're the one actually asking her to marry you this time." I laugh. "Do you have anything new of Maria's murder?"

Tank had been able to track down Miguel's grandparents the day after we came home from Colombia. Babe and I called them that afternoon to discuss Miguel with them. I explained who I was and that my wife and I legally adopted Miguel in order to follow Maria's wishes to keep Miguel safe.

Alejandro and Sofia thanked us repeatedly for being willing to protect their grandson. They were thrilled when Babe told them that we still wanted them to be a part of Miguel's life. We set up a post office box in Miami that Rangeman Miami would check on a weekly basis, so that letters and pictures could be mailed back and forth. I told them that we would visit at least once a year, more if we were able. I had set up fake identities for an Ernesto and Michelle Vega for myself and my Babe. I had also created a fake identity for Miguel as Ernesto, Jr., or E.J. for short. We could pose as cousins from the United States. I had set up the identifications as a precaution, just in case the Rivera family discovers that Miguel was still alive.

I knew that the Rivera family would probably be watching Maria's parents for any sign of Miguel. I suggested that they have a double funeral for Maria and Miguel. Since we were positive that the Rivera family is responsible for Maria's murder, we hoped that they would assume that they would assume that Miguel was found dead in an alley way near where Maria was murdered. I just hoped that the Rivera Family would hear the rumors and believe them.

"Nothing new. The police in Colombia have nothing that connects Maria to the Rivera family. Since Javier's name is not on Miguel's birth certificate they have no reason to check into the Rivera family. It will probably turn into a cold case since the police believe it's a random mugging gone wrong. I have Cal and Manny looking into a way to tip the police off about the Rivera family being responsible without alerting the authorities that Miguel is Javier's biological son." Tank reports.

"What about the Rivera family?" I ask.

"According to our contacts, a couple of their hired help were spotted checking out the orphanages, but now everything seems business as usual for the Rivera Cartel. I assume that they believe that Miguel's funeral was real."

"Good. Do you have anything else for me?" I ask.

"Connie called. Vinnie has a high dollar FTA. The guy's name is Aiden Danielson. He was charged with attempted murder. He tried to kill his used car salesman, after the car he bought broke down. It's not the

Rodriguez ran a search on him. He's frequently seen at The Blue Note Jazz Club. The search also said that he owns a couple of Glocks, but there not registered in his name." Tank tells me. "Our informants say that's he's rarely without it. I think a distraction would be the safest way to return him to the system."

"Sounds good. Do you think that Bobby's girlfriend can handle it?" I ask. Bobby had met an EMT named Hannah, just over a year ago, when a Molotov cocktail was thrown into the Rangeman SUV that Bobby and Babe were using while searching for a skip. Bobby and Hannah have been dating every since. Hannah showed interest in working distractions, so Babe started training her.

"Hannah won't work for this one." Tank grins.

"Why won't she?'

"Danielson has a very specific type. A tall blond with brown eyes won't get Danielson's attention."

"Is he into guys?"

"Nope. Danielson likes curly hair brunettes with blue eyes." Tank says. "There's one more thing, Rangeman."

"Yeah?"

"He only goes for twins."

"I'm not sure I like the idea of Babe doing a distraction so soon after adopting Miguel. Lester is going to throw a fit. There's no way Lester will like the idea of Allie Jo working a distraction, especially with Addison Rose being only a few months old. Has Allie Jo even been cleared to come back to work? I know Lester says that she's ready to come back to the office, but is she ready for field work?"

"Actually, I knew that you and Lester would not want the girls doing a distraction with the new babies at home, so I went over your heads." Tank smiles.

"What did you do?" I glare at him.

"I talked to Little Girl and Allie Jo about Danielson this morning. They've already agreed to do it. Ella is going to watch the babies tonight while we go after Danielson."

"Tank" I growl. "Mats, tomorrow morning, 0500."

"You know that your wife isn't going to like if you try to beat me up." Tank laughs.

"What do you mean try?" I growl as Santos charges into my office.

"Tank! What were you thinking? Allie Jo just told me that you asked her to work a distraction tonight!" Lester yells. "I'm calling you to the mats, in the morning, 0500."

"You're going to have to wait in line, Santos. Tank has an appoint with me on the mats first." I inform him.

"You? Why are you calling him to the mats?"

"You didn't let Allie Jo finish before storming out of your office, did you?" Tank asks.

"No, why?" Lester asks.

"Because Little Girl and Allie Jo want to do this. Allie Jo is really excited to get back to field work." Tank defends himself.

"Lester Santos! You better not be calling Tank to the mats!" Allie Jo says in her thick Arkansas accent. Since moving to Trenton her accent has soften quite a bit, but when she gets mad her southern accent comes back at full force.

Tank, Lester, and I look over to my office door to see Allie Jo holding Addison Rose and Babe holding Miguel. Allie Jo does not look happy.

"But….I….uh…" Lester stammers.

"Carlos?" Babe says with a stern warning in her voice.

"You really want to do this, don't you?" I ask.

"Of course I want to do this. It's the safest and simplest way. Besides we really don't have time to look for a set of twins that can work a distraction. This guy needs to get off the streets and back into the system." My Babe smiles.

"Far be it from me to stand in the way of something that you want to do." I say as I walk over and kiss her forehead before reaching for Miguel. "How's my little guy?"

"Gorgeous, are you sure about this?" Lester asks his wife.

"Stephanie is right. If we work the distraction, we'll be able to get this guy back in the system quicker. Besides, the doctor cleared me three weeks ago for work. I've been training ever since. To be honest, I'm hoping this Danielson guy acts up a little so I can kick his butt tonight."

"I just don't want you to get hurt, but you're right. I know from personal experience that you can handle yourself." Lester concedes.

"All of Rangeman knows that Allie Jo can handle herself. Bobby sent the video of Allie Jo tossing you to the ground on the day you met her to every Rangeman employee, including the ones at Boston, Atlanta, and Miami." Tank reminds Lester.

"It would have been embarrassing if I wasn't so proud of her." Lester grins.

"Now that we got that settled, let's get this distraction planned so that Allie Jo and I can go shopping for outfits for tonight." Babe says.

Lester to gather the team we were using for tonight's distraction, while Babe and Allie Jo dropped Miguel and Addison Rose off at Ella and Luis' sixth floor apartment. Once everyone was in the conference room, we went over every possible scenario covering every possible exit strategy.

After the planning meeting Babe and Allie Jo dropped the babies off at the Plum's house, while they went shopping. Helen jumps at every chance she gets to babysit her grandson and Addison Rose. Sometimes I'm amazed at just how much she has changed since before Babe and I finally got together.

When I got home at six, Miguel is sitting in his bouncy chair and Babe was rushing around wearing my black bathrobe, getting Miguel things ready for Ella to babysit. I love the sight of her in my bathrobe. I immediately stalk over to her wrapping my arms around her waist, kissing the pulse point on her neck.

"Hold it tight there, Batman." She says. "I know that look on your face and as much as I would like to take advantage of you, I need to get Miguel's overnight bag ready for Ella. Allie Jo, Lester, and Addison Rose are bringing dinner over, then Allie Jo and I are going to ready for tonight's distraction together so we can make sure everything matches, since this guys has a thing for twins."

"Babe, why are you packing an overnight bag for Miguel? The job shouldn't take more than a few hours."

"Ella and Luis offered to keep Miguel and Addison Rose overnight, so that we could have some alone time with our husbands."

"God Bless Ella and Luis." I laugh.

Miguel is a really good baby. He only wakes up a couple of times during the night. Babe and I spend our 'quality time' in between his bedtime and the first time he wakes up during the night. We're the lucky ones. Lester and Allie Jo are still getting up at all hours of the night, taking care of Addison Rose.

"I considered asking my parents to keep Miguel tonight, but I wanted to still be close Miguel. I know that he'll be fine with Ella, but I want him to be close by in case he needs me."

"So you want him close enough that you can go get him in the middle of the night, if you want to." I laugh.

"You got it." Babe smiles.

I lean in to kiss her again, when there is a knock on the door. "Carlos, will you get that, I want to throw on some clothes. I don't want to eat dinner in this robe. Oh, and I already fed Miguel so you can put him in his swing in the dining room while we eat."

I open the door to find Santos holding pizza boxes and salad containers, and Allie Jo carrying an overnight bag for Addison Rose who is in her stroller.

"We picked up Pino's, so Ella wouldn't have to cook tonight since she's watching the kiddos tonight." He announced stepping into the apartment. I get Miguel settled into his swing before Lester and I start setting out the pizza and plates, while Allie Jo fixes our drinks.

A few minutes later, Babe joins us in the dining room. "Ella just sent me a text. She and Luis will be here in about thirty minutes to pick up the Miguel and Addison Rose. Yum! Pino's!"

We were just about finished with dinner when Ella and Luis knock before coming into the apartment. They walk directly over to the babies. Ella asks, "How are my two beautiful babies?"

"Ranger and I are great, Ella. But shouldn't you be asking how the babies are?" Lester asks in mock seriousness.

"Sorry, Lester, but you've been replaced by these two precious angels." Ella says as she picks Miguel up and places him in his stroller.

It took Babe and Allie Jo almost thirty minutes to say good-bye to the kids.

Once Babe and Allie finally left the room to get ready, Lester and I began pulling out the earpieces and microphones that they would wear under their dresses.

"I'm not exactly thrilled about Stephanie and Allie Jo doing this tonight. I know that they have been training, but I since we've had Addison Rose I want Gorgeous to be extra careful." Lester confides in me.

"They won't let anything happen to each other. If something does go down, we'll be just outside the club." I didn't want to admit that I feel the same way about Babe.


	9. Chapter 9

A/N: I wasn't planning on posting this, but when one of the actors from _One for the Money _replied to a question I asked on Twitter, it inspire me to finish typing this chapter. (Mostly because I had to channel my excitement somewhere other than asking my friends, a million times, "Guess who just sent me a tweet." lol

The characters belong to JE. Only Allie Jo, Addison Rose, Maria, and Javier belong to me. I receive nothing from this, but it sure is fun.

Chapter 9

SPOV

It was so hard for me to send Miguel with Ella to stay overnight. I know Ella will take great care of my baby boy, but this is his first night away from home since Carlos brought him home from Colombia.

Allie Jo and I went shopping earlier this afternoon for the perfect distraction dresses for tonight. Since this Danielson guy has a thing for twins, we decided to get matching dresses. There was no doubt in our minds when we found the perfect dress at Victoria's Secret. It was a stretch lace multi-way dress in sapphire blue that ended four inches above the knee. The best thing about the dress was how many ways we could change the look of the dress. It could be worn as a v-neck, halter of strapless. Tonight we were going to wear the dress as a halter dress. We paired the look with thigh high boots with a four inch heel and matching costume jewelry. We fixed our make-up finishing with four coats of mascara and curled our hair so that soft curls so that our hair would cover our earpieces. Allie Jo put in her blue contacts to cover up her green eyes and we were ready to go.

Allie Jo and I walked into the living room to a waiting Carlos and Lester. When Carlos' eyes turned to dark chocolate, I couldn't resist asking, "See something you like, Carlos?"

"Babe." Carlos says as he stalks over to me with my earpiece and microphone in his hand. In one swift movement he picks me up, bridal style, and kisses me. He's halfway to our bedroom when I reluctantly pull away from his kiss.

"Carlos, where do you think you're going?" I ask.

"I think that it's kind of obvious." He chuckles.

"You do realize that we left Allie and Lester in our living room. Not to mention all of the Merry Men waiting on us at The Blue Note."

"The Blue Note?" Carlos questions.

"Yes, The Blue Note. Allie Jo and I are doing a distraction tonight. Aiden Danielson. The attempted murder charge. Is any of this ringing a bell?"

Carlos set me down. "Babe, you look so beautiful. I took one look at you and forgot about the job tonight."

"You need to me more aware of your surroundings, Batman." I laugh.

"Ranger!" Lester yells. "I know that your distracted right now, but don't forget to put the microphone on Firecracker."

"Yeah, yeah, meet you on the mats in the morning. Let's get a move on. I want to get this over with so I can come home, take advantage of my wife, and have a night of uninterrupted sleep."

"Hmmm….my husband taking advantage of me followed by a night of uninterrupted sleep. I like the sound of that. It sounds like a perfect night to me. The sooner we get to The Blue Note, the sooner we'll get home. What do you say, Batman?" I whisper in his ear.

"I say let's get this distraction over with so I can bring you home for my own distraction purposes." Carlos takes me into our home office so he can tape the microphone on my body. Once Carlos is sure that the microphone is secure, he asks, "Dressed?"

"Of course I am. Do you think that I would go to The Blue Note naked?" I answer knowing full well that he was actually asking if I had my gun and if it was loaded.

"Babe." Carlos grins.

"In my purse and yes it's loaded. I also have my lipstick stun gun in my purse. There is small pepper spray in one boot and a knife in the boot." Just before Allie Jo and Lester were married, she decided that it would be 'fun' to have Hector to train us to use knives. Allie Jo already had a little experience with knives, but I didn't. Hector worked with us three times a week until Allie Jo found out she was pregnant, then he began teaching us to throw knives. Allie Jo is slightly more accurate that I am.

"Proud of you, Babe."

"I know, but I like hearing you say it." I say before kissing my handsome Cuban husband on his nose. "No let's go so you can take advantage of me when we get home."

On the ride over to The Blue Note, Allie Jo and I went over our cover story one last time. We were posing as Candi and Mandi Mancini. I was Candi and Allie Jo was posing as Mandi. Candi and Mandi work the make-up and perfume counters at Macy's in Newark. We had come to Trenton to celebrate Mandi's divorce.

Lester pulled over in a parking lot a couple of blocks from the jazz club, so Allie Jo and I could get our ear pieces in. Carlos, who had rode up front with Lester, turned around to go over the plan one more time. "Binkie is at the front door, working as the bouncer. Woody is the bartender, he'll make sure anything you drink does not have alcohol. We thought that it wouldn't hurt for Hannah to observe the distraction. Bobby and Hannah are sitting at the bar next to Danielson. They will vacate their seats when you approach the bar. Tank is at the piano. Manny and Hector will be at the back exit. Cal and Ram will be waiting at the front. Lester and I will be in the surveillance van, monitoring everything that goes on in the club."

"Wait a minute. Did you say that Tank was at the piano? What is Tank doing at the piano?" Allie Jo asks.

"Gorgeous, Tank plays the piano." Lester explains to his wife.

"Tank plays the piano?" I ask in shock. "Does Lula know about this?"

"You'll have to ask Lula about that, Babe. Tank's grandmother was a piano teacher. Tank's sister, Penelope, went to Juilliard on scholarship." Carlos explains.

"Tank has a sister, and he plays the piano. Why has he never mentioned any of this?" I know I can't hide that shock that is on my face.

"You never asked, Little Girl." I hear Tank laugh through my earpiece. "And yes, Lula knows that I play piano. I play for her all of the time. I just asked her to keep it to herself."

"Oops! Sorry, Tank. I guess my earpiece is working. I don't know what's more shocking, Tank playing the piano, or Lula keeping a secret.

"To be honest, Little Girl, I'm a little surprised myself." Tank laughs.

"Out loud?" I cringe.

"Yes, you said that out loud. It's no big deal. I'll bring you my sister's new cd to the office tomorrow." Tank offers.

"Wait a minute." Allie Jo says. "Penelope Sherman, the concert pianist, is your sister? I have her cd at home. Lester, why didn't you tell me that she was Tank's sister?"

"To be honest, I never thought about it. Sorry, Gorgeous." Lester shrugs apologetically.

"You're forgiven, but only because you're hot and the father of my baby." Allie Jo laughs.

"Will that always get me out of trouble?" Lester asks.

"We'll drop you off about a block from the entrance. Bobby has already confirmed that Danielson is in there. Do you remember what he looks like?" Carlos asks.

"Blond hair, hazel eyes, slightly crooked nose, gives off an Owen Wilson vibe." I answer him. Lester looks at me like I grew a second head. "What? I like to watch _Meet the Parents_. I'm pretty sure that Carlos is going to make Robert De Niro look like a teddy bear when Julie gets engaged."

Carlos rolls his eyes as Lester pulls up a block from the entrance. Everyone climbs out of the SUV. Lester was talking to Allie Jo while Carlos kisses me good luck.

"Go get 'em, Tiger."

"I always get my man."

"Yes, you do." He says as he gives me another toe curling kiss.

When we walk into The Blue Note, everyone is exactly where Carlos said they would be.

"Man, Tank is really good." Allie Jo says, dropping her southern accent, as we make our way over to the bar.

"I'm impressed." I agree. "I've spotted Danielson."

Danielson spots us as we make out way over to the bar. Bobby and Hannah stand up and leave the bar, allowing just enough time for Allie Jo and I to take their seats. Woody greets us. "How can I get you?"

"We're open for suggestions. What do you recommend for celebrating?" Allie Jo says just loud enough to make sure that Danielson hears her.

"How about a Mango Bellini?" Woody suggests.

"What's that?" Allie Jo asks.

"Mango juice and champagne." Woody tells his cousin.

"Make it two." I chime in, knowing that Woody will make sure that that our drinks are strictly mango juice and soda water.

"Is this a private party or can anybody join?" Danielson asks. It's all I can do not to give him my best 'Burg eye roll.

"We're celebrating my freedom. My divorce is final today. For the first time in our adult lives we're both single and ready to mingle." Allie Jo tells him.

Danielson immediately perks up. It's amazing some of the dumb lines that guys will fall for.

"We'll if we're celebrating, let me buy your drinks this evening." Danielson motions to Woody. "Put their drinks on my tab." Woody nods as he places out mango juice and soda water on the bar.

"Thank you." We say in unison.

"Has anyone ever told you that you look like Owen Wilson? We love Owen Wilson." I say as I can hear Lester laughing in my ear piece.

"So that's a good thing?" Danielson asks.

"It's a very good thing." Allie Jo says smiling at him.

"My name is Aiden." He says extending his hand.

"Candi with an 'i'." I say as I shake his hand.

And I'm Mandi with an 'i'." Allie Jo giggles as she shakes his hand.

"Double my pleasure, double my fun. I've never seen you around here before. Are you new to Trenton?"

"We're from Newark." I tell him. "We wanted a change in scenery, so we thought that we would what Trenton has to over."

"Have you found anything that caught you interest?" Danielson asks leaning just a little too close to me.

"Oh, I think we've found something that has caught both of our interest. What do you think, Candi?" Allie Jo says as she places her hand on his arm.

It takes less than a second for Danielson to ask, "What do the two of you say to the three of us getting out of here?"

"I think that's an excellent idea. What do you think, Mandi?" I ask.

"I'm thinking let's get out of here." Allie Jo agrees.

Danielson quickly throws money on the bar to cover his bar tab and follows us out of the front door. Once Allie Jo and I clear the door, when I hear Cal say, "Aiden Danielson, we represent Vincent Plum Bail Bonds. You are in violation….."

Before Cal can finish his sentence, Danielson takes off running, passing me and Allie Jo. Allie Jo takes off running and tackles him to the ground. She quickly pens him and pulls handcuffs out of one of her boots. Carlos and Lester run up to join us, followed by the rest of the Merry Men and Hannah.

"What are you? Are you some kind of idiot? You don't run when the Bounty Hunters are twice you size. I mean, seriously, could you be any more stupid. You're messing up my alone time with my husband. Do you know when the last time I had just one night of uninterrupted sleep? I could be home with my husband curled up in bed, but no, you're sorry butt had to skip bail." Allie Jo yells at Danielson, in her thick southern accent, as she cuffs his hands behind his back.

"I should be upset that she put herself in danger, but there's nothing hotter than seeing my wife take down a FTA." Lester says with a huge grin on his face.

"You're married. I thought you said that you were divorced." Danielson exclaims before looking at me and saying, "I guess that just leaves you and me. You wouldn't have another sister that looks like you, would you?"

"I suggest that you stop hitting on my wife." Carlos says as he picks Danielson up and slams him into the brick wall of the jazz club.

Danielson is knocked unconscious for a few minutes. When he comes to, he spots Allie Jo and me and says "Twins! I love twins. My name's Aiden and you're hot."

"I don't think he remembers us." Allie Jo comments.

I was about to agree with her when Danielson says, "Twins! I love twins. My name's Aiden and you're hot."

"This is going to cause so much paperwork." Carlos grumbles. "Bobby, check him out."

Bobby bends down and shines a light into Danielson's eyes. "It's probably just a concussion, but we better run by the hospital and have him checked out. Danielson, next time you decide to run, you shouldn't run into a brick wall."

"I ran into a brick wall? No wonder my head hurts." Danielson mumbles.

"That should cut down on some of the paperwork. Babe, let's go home." Carlos says, putting his arm around me and heading towards the SUV, where Allie Jo and Lester are waiting.


	10. Chapter 10

The characters belong to JE. Only Allie Jo, Addison Rose, Maria, and Javier belong to me. I receive nothing from this, but it sure is fun.

Chapter 10

SPOV

When Ella offered to watch Miguel and Addison Rose, Allie Jo and I were ecstatic. I don't know what we were for excited for, the alone time with our husbands or the uninterrupted sleep. Don't get me wrong, I love my little boy more than I could ever imagine. He was three months old when Carlos brought him home from Colombia, now he's less than a week away from four months old. He's already changed so much since he came into our lives. He is starting to try to roll over and his grip is amazing. Miguel may be adopted, but if his grip in any indication, he is definitely Carlos' son.

When Carlos and I made it home from the distraction, we barely made it to the bedroom, leaving a trail of clothes behind us. Now it's three o'clock in the morning. I have my back against Carlos chest with his arm tucked around my waist, my favorite sleeping position, and I still can't fall asleep. Normally, when Carlos holds me like this, I fall asleep immediately, but not tonight.

"Carlos, I can't sleep." I say as I nudge him with by butt to wake him up.

Carlos yawns. "I thought I completely exhausted you. Ready to go again?" I can feel Carlos's breath on my ear before he begins to trail kisses down my neck.

"Ummm….That feels so good. I am exhausted, but I can't sleep."

"Do we need to go get him?" Carlos asks.

"Would you mind? It just doesn't feel right without him here."

Carlos pulls back. "To be honest, I miss him too. I look forward to spending a little time with him before my workout. If he's asleep, I'll just sit and watch him for ten or fifteen minutes. If he's awake, I'll fix him a bottle, and then rock him back to sleep while I sing Spanish lullabies."

I sit up and turn on the lamp beside the bed, before turning to my amazing husband. "I didn't know that you did that."

"Babe," he gives me his 200 watt smile. "I missed out on doing these kinds of things with Julie. I don't want to make the same mistake twice. It's always real early in the morning, while you're asleep. Before Miguel came along a tornado could come through our bedroom and you would sleep right through it. However, now you wake up instantly if Miguel barely moves in his sleep. It's nothing short of amazing. You are an amazing woman. C'mon, get dressed. Let's go get our son."

I quickly dressed, well as dressed as I was going to get at three in the morning. I was wearing Carlos's t-shirt, pajama pants, and a pair of Ugg boots. I went out to join Carlos who had just called the elevator. When Carlos looked at me, he gave an almost silent chuckle, followed by, "Babe."

"What?" At least I put a bra on." I said as we stepped onto the elevator. Carlos hit a button on his key fob, before pulling me into his are and giving me a bone melting kiss.

A few seconds later, he pulls away. "You've got to be kidding me."

"What?" I asked just before the elevator doors opened to the sixth floor. Allie Jo and Lester were standing in front of the elevator doors, waiting on the elevator.

"Couldn't sleep?" Lester asks groggily.

"Nope, I miss having Miguel in the apartment too much." I explain.

"I couldn't sleep either. I miss Addison Rose, not that it stopped Lester from sleeping. Did you know that he snores like a freight train?" Allie Jo laughs.

"I do not." Lester argues.

"Yes, you do." Carlos chuckles. "I remember the camping trip that our fathers took us on, in fifth grade, with our Uncle Roberto. Uncle Roberto kept waking up thinking that a bear was outside his tent."

"Oh, yeah, I completely forgot about that."

When we reached Ella's apartment on the sixth floor of the main Rangeman building, Allie Jo raised her hand to knock on the door. Before she could make contact with the door, Ella opened the door, whispering, "Well, I have to admit that I'm impressed. I didn't think either of you would last this long." She smiles.

"How did you know that we were here?" I asked.

"I just happened to look out the window after I changed Addison Rose's diaper. I saw the four of you walking towards the building. Come on in. They're both ready for you." Ella says stepping away from the door.

Allie Jo and I carried our babies back to our apartments, while Carlos and Lester carried pushed the overnight bags in the strollers. Once Miguel was tucked safely in his crib, I was finally able to fall asleep.

The next morning Allie Jo and I decided to take Miguel and Addison Rose with us to the bonds office. Connie had called and said that she had some easy files for us. When we walked in Lula and Connie immediately jump up and take Miguel and Addison Rose out of our hands.

"Steph, I don't think that they're excited to see us." Allie Jo giggles.

"I usually only see them this excited about donuts." I reply.

"White girl, you've had the bat baby almost a month. You need to let us throw you a baby shower." Lula says as she cradles Miguel in her arms.

"Yeah, Steph. Do it for us. We want to have a party." Connie adds.

"But we don't need anything for Miguel. Between Carlos and both sets of grandparents, I can barely walk through Miguel's nursery." I tell them.

"Why don't you have a baby shower, but donate the gifts to charity, like celebrities do?" Allie Jo suggests. "You can ask that people bring gifts for babies all the way up to teenagers. This way Connie and Lula get to throw a party and you get the fun of unwrapping the gifts. You could donate the gifts to the Children's Hospital."

"That's a great idea. We should make it a co-ed shower. That way my Tankie can come." Lula says excitedly.

A baby shower would be fun and I love the idea of donating the gifts. "Okay, let's do it."

We were still discussing the baby shower, when Vinnie sticks his head out of his office. "Tell me that you're not taking your kids with you to chase down skips." Vinnie whines.

"We just came by to pick up our files. We're going to drop the babies off at my parent's house." I explain.

"Good, if you take those kids with you to catch skips, it would be bad for business. Now, get out of here you costing me money." Vinnie says with his voice just loud enough to startle Miguel and Allison Rose.

"Moron. You're making the babies cry. I should call Harry and tell him what you're really doing on Stark Street when you tell Lucille that you're out chasing skips." Connie threatens Vinnie as she hands Miguel back to me so I can sooth him.

"You know, I still talk to some of my old coworkers on Stark Street. One phone call and we can give Lucille details to how you really spend your time." Lula chimes in as she hands Addison Rose to Allie Jo.

Connie places her hands on her hips. "Apologize to Steph and Allie Jo."

"Sorry. Now go catch some skips." Vinnie says before shutting his office door and locking it.

"Promise me that you'll never tell Miguel that he is related to Vinnie." Allie Jo says.

"He won't hear it from me." I promise her.

"Here's the files, Steph. Two of them are Mooner and Dougie. I think they missed their court date just so they could meet Miguel and Addison Rose. They called yesterday and said to ask you to 'bring the little dude and dudette' with you." Connie says.

"They'll have to wait. I don't want the babies to get a contact high."

"Don't blame you. The other one is Ronnie De Lucca. He'll probably go willing, especially if you take Lula. He's been afraid of Lula ever since set sat on him. You and Allie Jo better get out of here before the animal noises start coming from Vinnie's office." Connie says.

"Lula, do you want us to swing by and pick you up after we drop the babies off at the Plum's house?" Allie Jo asks.

"Naw, I'll just meet you at De Lucca's place. There's a Brandy Bunch Marathon on television today. Last time there was a Brady Bunch Marathon on, I about went nuts! I spent a week saying Pork Chops and Applesauce like Peter Brady." Lula says.

"I don't think it was the Brady Bunch Marathon that caused you to obsess about pork chops and applesauce." Connie mumbles.

"I'm hungry. I think I'll go to the diner down the street and see if they have any pork chops. Connie, you want anything?" Lula asks.

"Bring me back a Turkey Club. When you get back, we'll start planning the baby shower." She says before turning to me. "Steph, do you think that you're mom will want to help plan the shower?"

"I'll have her call you when we drop Miguel and Addison Rose off."

When we dropped off the babies, I told my mom about the shower for charity. She planned to call Connie when she put Miguel and Addison Rose down for a nap. When Allie Jo and I left my parents, my dad we sitting in his recliner with Miguel in one arm and Addison Rose in his other, explaining the finer points of hockey and why the Ranger's will always be the superior team.

We only had to watch two episodes of the Brady Bunch marathon, before we finally got them to go down to cop shop with us. They were both disappointed that we didn't have the babies with us. We promised to invite both of them to the charity baby shower, so that they could meet Miguel and Addison Rose. When we dropped them off at their house, they were arguing about what gift to bring. I have no doubt that whatever they bring will be something that fell off the back of a truck. But as long as the kids at the Children's Hospital were happy, I wasn't going to complain.

Allie Jo called Lula so that she could meet us at De Lucca's. I had just turned off the ignition when Lula pulled up behind us. Lula's radio was so loud that our SUV was vibrating.

"So much for subtlety." Allie Jo comments.

"Since when has Lula ever been subtle?"

"Good point." She agrees as we climb out of the SUV. "What's the plan?"

"We haul his ugly white butt to jail." Lula says joining us as stand on the sidewalk in front of De Lucca's house.

"Let's just knock on the door. If doesn't come willingly, we'll let Lula sit on him." I suggest.

"If that doesn't work, I'll shoot him." Lula says as she digs in her purse for her gun.

"No guns!" Allie Jo and I exclaim.

"I don't know, Steph. Just asking him to come with us seems too simple. With us things are never simple." Allie Jo says, followed by the sound of a splat. Allie Jo's shirt is covered in blue paint. "Ouch. What the…..?"

Before Allie Jo can finish her sentence, I hear another sound of splat and find my shirt covered in blue paint. Ronnie De Lucca is standing on his front porch holding a paintball gun.

"Take Cover!" Lula yells, waving her arms in the air. Four paintballs hit her before she makes it behind the SUV.

"What's the record?" I ask Allie Jo.

"You haven't been covered in anything while chasing a skip since before you married Ranger. That makes it about ten months, give or take a week."

"I should have known it was too good to last." I sigh as the sound of paintballs hit the SUV.

"You'll never take me alive!" De Lucca laughs. "I'll never let you take me back to jail."

"Does he realize that the most damage the paintballs will do is leave a couple of bruises?" Allie Jo asks annoyed, peaking over the hood of the SUV, as another paintball flies above her head. "I think it's time to play with the new toy that Lester bought me."

"New toy?" I ask.

"Did Lester go buy you something from Pleasure Treasure's? Last week I bought Tankie and me…" Lula begins.

"Not that kind of toy! Allie Jo exclaims. "I put it in my bag in the back end of the SUV. I should be able to reach it over the back seat." Allie Jo opens the back door of the SUV and reaches over the back seat for a small duffle bag. She places the bag on the ground and pulls out a mini crossbow and tranquilizer darts. As she's mounting the miniature cross bow to her wrist, she say "Lester knows how much I love archery, especially crossbows. He had Bobby fill the darts with a mild sedative that should knock De Lucca out for ten or fifteen minutes. I just need someone to distract him so I can get a clear shot."

Lula and I flip a coin to decide who will be the 'lucky one' that gets to distract Ronnie. Of course, I lose.

"Hey, Ronnie!" I yell as I walk around the back of the SUV. He hits me with two more paintballs before grabbing his neck and falling off of the porch.

"I got to get me one of those things." Lula says. "Do you think Tankie would order me one?"

"I doubt it. Remember when you asked me to teach you to use the crossbow. Tank was on desk duty for six weeks after you shot him in the leg with the crossbow. Thank God I had field point on the arrows, instead of broadheads. " Allie Jo reminded her.

"Oh, yeah. I forgot about that." Lula says thoughtfully.

Lula and I cuffed De Lucca while Allie Jo covered the front and back seats with rolls of plastic that was in the back end of the SUV. Lula insisted on shooting De Lucca with the paintball gun a couple of times. She said it was payback, but I think she just wanted to say that she shot someone today.

It took all three of us to load De Lucca into the back seat. Once he woke up, I drove to the police station while Allie Jo convinced him that he fell off of the porch and into the bushes after accidently shooting himself with a paintball gun. He believed every word of Allie Jo's story. Once we were done at the police station I called Carlos.

"Yo."

"Yo, Batman. Are you busy?" I ask.

"Hold on a second, Babe." I hear the sound of Carlos' fist making contact with someone's face. "Cuff him and get him out of here. My scheduled just been cleared. You want me to pencil you in?" Carlos ask suggestively.

"You may want to wait until I'm not covered in paint. Could you or Lester pick up Miguel and Addison Rose from my parent's house? Ronnie De Lucca decided that a paintball gun was his best defense to avoid going back to jail. Allie Jo and I are covered in paint. We're just going to go straight back to the apartment."

"You never disappoint. I'll send Lester to pick them up. I'll meet you at the apartment in ten minutes. Don't start without me."

"Don't start what without you?" I ask confused.

"You're shower. Babe, you know that I'm real good in the shower."


	11. Chapter 11

The characters belong to JE. Only Allie Jo, Addison Rose, Maria, and Javier belong to me. I receive nothing from this, but it sure is fun.

Things spoken in Spanish will be in italics. It just seems easier and quicker to do it that way instead of taking the time to translate everything.

Chapter 11

Javier's POV

Alberto and Juan spent two weeks watching the Sanderson family. The Sanderson's live in an upscale apartment building in New York City. Juan attempted to gain access to their penthouse apartment by posing as a telephone repairman. Juan waited until the entire family left the apartment for the day. The doorman of the building refused to allow Juan access to the Sanderson's penthouse. The Sanderson's have a standing policy that does not allow anyone other than the cleaning service in their home unless they leave specific instructions for the doorman.

Finally after five days of watching the building and following the family, Alberto was finally able to gain access. Alberto was able to enter the apartment disguised as a waiter for a catering company that the Sanderson's hired for a cocktail party. During the Sanderson's cocktail party, Alberto slipped away to search the apartment for anything that would indicate that my son was at the Sanderson's home. While he found no evidence, he did place small cameras and microphones throughout the apartment.

Juan spent the next week listening and watching video feed, while Alberto continued to follow the wife around New York. Finally, after twelve days in New York, Juan found some useful information. The wife made a phone call to inquire about Miguel's well-being. During the conservation, she mentioned that by the time they reached Miami, she was concerned about the three ex-military men's ability to take care of a baby, on a full time basis. She was relieved when Ranger mentioned that his would be helping with the baby. When Alberto and Juan reported this information, I told them to book the first flight they could find to Miami.

At this point, I feel that I have no choice to but to go to my father for help. I have been unable to locate my son since Maria's death, and I know that my father is growing impatient. As I knock on his office door at our family compound, I am overcome with dread. Facing my father when he is impatient is never a pleasant experience.

"_Come in."_ My father commands.

I slowly enter the room. My father is sitting behind his desk smoking a cigar.

"_Well, if it isn't my lazy, poor excuse for a son. Have you found my grandson? Don't answer that. I already know the answer. Of course you haven't found him. I blame myself, you know. I was too lenient on you when you were a child."_

Most sons would be hurt by a father making comments like this. I, however, am relieved that today he appears to be in a pleasant mood.

"_I've been trying Father. I sent Alberto and Juan to New York to follow a lead. Alberto placed microphones around the home of the American family that was seen with a baby at the free clinic. They were able to listen to the wife's conversation on the phone. She was inquiring about my son. They discovered that the family left my son with one of the bodyguards. She mentioned the bodyguard's name. It is the same name as the owner of the security company in Miami. I believe that he and his wife have my son."_

"_So now you know who has my grandson. What are you waiting on? Tell Alberto and Juan to retrieve him and bring him home. This is where he belongs. Despite the fact that you will be an incompetent father, he is still my blood and he needs to be with his family."_ My father says as he pours himself a glass of brandy.

"_I have sent them to Miami, where the security company is located_." I explain. _"But Father, there is something about this situation that does not sit well with me."_

"_What's the problem?" _He asks annoyed.

"_It's the man that owns the security company. His name sounds familiar to me, although I cannot place it. I was hoping that you would recognized it and be able to tell me more about him."_

"_What's his name?"  
_

"_Ricardo Manoso. Manoso goes by the street name…" _

"_Ranger."_ My father says finishing my sentence.

"_Yes, so you have heard of him. Christian Gomez mentioned that the security company he owns in Miami is called Rangeman. What do you know about him?"_

"_I know that Ranger Manoso is not just some owner of a security company. He is the owner of an elite security company that only employs the best of the best. Almost every one of his employees is former United States Military, with the exception of a select few. If it wasn't for this Ranger fellow, I would be the second in command and your uncle would still be running the cartel."_ He explains.

"_But Uncle Fernando was murdered. What would this Ranger have to do with Fernando's death and you taking over the cartel?"_

"_You hear, but you don't listen, my son. This Ranger is a trained mercenary for the United States government. The United States sent him to Colombia to take out Fernando, in order to slow down the cartel's deliveries to America. I would still be following Fernando's orders. When your Uncle was eliminated, I considered avenging my brother's death. Instead, I focused on reorganizing the cartel. His death allowed me to take my rightful place as the head of the family. Some of our contacts in the United States keep me informed from time to time of Ranger's whereabouts. Has Alberto and Juan left New York for Miami?"_

"_Yes, Father. Their plane should land in Miami in a few hours. I told them to call me as soon as they land."_

"_Tell them to book a flight to Newark, New Jersey. When they get to Newark, they will need to rent a car using one of their fake identities. Manoso and his wife live in Trenton."_ My father explains.

"_But the security company he owns is in Miami."_

"_ONE of the locations is in Miami. He owns offices in Atlanta, Boston, and Trenton. The Trenton office is the company's headquarters. You should know by now to always know where your enemies are and how they spend their time."_ My father explains.

"_How do you know that this is the man that murdered Uncle Fernando?"_ I ask. "_The United States could have sent any number of mercenaries."_

"_We paid one of Manoso's local contacts well enough to turn on him. Once we learned his name and country affiliation, we killed the contact so he wouldn't inform Manoso that we were aware of his involvement. We set it up to look like a drug overdose. What is your plan to retrieve my grandson?"_

"_I told Alberto and Juan to use any means necessary."_ I shrugged.

"_Imbecile, you think that getting my grandson will be that easy. You're more of a fool than I realized. Manoso's company, Rangeman, is the best of the best. Alberto and Juan will not be able to gain access to the building."_

"_They don't need to go to his place of business. He lives in an apartment on the top floor of his company. The security is too tight for them to attempt to retrieve the boy there. Have Alberto and Juan follow Manoso's wife. According to my contacts, she is always in the middle of one disaster or another."_

There is a knock on the door as a beautiful young woman, that appears to be around my age, enters my father's office.

"_My next appointment is here. The next time you interrupt me, it better be to tell me that my grandson is on his way back to Colombia."_ He tells me as the young woman slides onto his lap.

I'm sure that he is paying 'his appointment' well for her time. I don't understand why he pays for it. He should just take what he wants, when he wants. I will never waste family money on a prostitute. I do not take no for an answer. Maria was not the first and she will not be the last. When my son is old enough, I will teach him my ways. He will not need to lower himself to pay for it. We are Riveras and we are entitled to take what we want.

One thing that my father may be right about is know as much about your enemy as possible. I decided to go to my bedroom to relax and use my laptop to search the internet for Ricardo Manoso from Trenton, New Jersey. I spend almost an hour and find absolutely nothing on the man, but I find numerous articles on a Stephanie Plum Manoso. The more recent articles and photographs were of charity events that she attended. From the photographs, I can see that Stephanie Manoso is a stunning woman. I wouldn't mind adding her to my lists of conquests. I run a search using only her maiden name. I run a search using her maiden name and hundreds of articles that refer to her as the Bombshell Bounty Hunter. According to the articles, things tend to explode around her.

It was a few more hours before Alberto called to report in.

"_You were supposed to call when you landed!"_ I growl.

"_We thought that we would check into our hotel and drive by the security company first. This way we would have something to report when we called you."_ Alberto explains.

"_If you would have followed my orders, then you would not have wasted your time. I need you on a plane to Newark, New Jersey immediately."_ I can hear Alberto tell Juan to look for flights to Newark on the laptop.

"_Why Newark?"_ Alberto asks.

"_Apparently, Miami is only one of his locations. His headquarters is located in Trenton." I explain. "I found some newspaper articles about his wife online. I'll email the links to the articles to you tonight. Follow her and learn her schedule. Security will be too tight for a home invasion. You will need to find another way to retrieve my son."_

"_There are no flights to Newark until the morning. Juan is booking a six in the morning." _Alberto reported.

"_I guess that means that you have the evening off. You better enjoy it because it will be the last until you bring my son home."_ I say hanging up the phone.

I quickly send an email with the links to the articles on Manoso's wife. It's just a matter of time before my son is back in Colombia. I'll need to decide with of the housekeepers will be my son's caregiver when he arrives.

I am shutting down my laptop, when one of the new, younger housekeepers enters my room carrying fresh towels for my bathroom. She is extremely pretty. She has to be nineteen, maybe twenty years old. She also looks remarkably similar to Maria, just not quite as beautiful.

"_Excuse me, Mr. Rivera. I was not aware that you were in your room. I brought fresh towels for your bathroom."_ She explains.

"_It's not a problem. I welcome the interruption. You must be new. How long have you worked for my family?"_ I ask standing up and walking over to the young woman.

"_This ….this is my first week, Mr. Rivera."_ She stammers.

"_Did you know that my son will be joining us at the family compound_?" I ask, running my index finger along her cheek. I can't help of smile as she trembles in fear at my touch.

"_I…I didn't know that you had a son."_ She says as she clutches the towels as though it could protect her from me.

"_Of course you knew, Maria. You thought that you could keep him from me, didn't you?"_

"_My…my…my name isn't Maria."_ She says as her eyes fill with tears. I feel satisfaction knowing that she is afraid of me.

"_Hush, tonight you name is Maria and tonight I will not let you get away. If you are a good girl, I may choose you to be my son's caregiver."_ I say before pushing her towards the bed. "_Tonight, we will celebrate that my son will be home soon."_


	12. Chapter 12

The characters belong to JE. Only Allie Jo, Addison Rose, Maria, and Javier belong to me. I receive nothing from this, but it sure is fun.

Chapter 12

Helen's POV

When Stephanie and Allie Jo told me about the charity baby shower, I was thrilled. I was finally getting to plan a baby shower for my baby. I called Connie as soon as I put Miguel and Addison Rose down for a nap.

I invited Connie, Lula, Mary Lou, and Valerie over for lunch the next day to plan the baby shower. I have to admit that at first I was a little concerned about Lula being involved in planning the shower. I have grown to love Lula, but I was afraid that her taste in clothes would extend to her taste in baby shower decorations. It didn't take me long to realize that Lula was my strongest ally.

When I suggested baby shower games, my mother and Connie argued that it was too old fashion to play games. Lula replied that it wasn't old fashion, but a tradition to play games at a shower. We eventually compromised, agreeing on having contests instead of games. We decided to fill an oversized baby bottle with pieces of candy and allow people to guess the number of pieces in the bottle. I offered to bake a pineapple upside down cake for the person with the winner. I have no doubt that Stephanie will do everything within her power to win.

The other game we decided on was a cutest baby picture contest. We would ask guests to bring a picture from when they were a baby. We could tape the each picture to a container, and to vote, guests could fill the containers with money. The picture with the most money would be the winner. Connie planned on ordering a small plaque for the winner and the money raised would go to a women's shelter here in Trenton.

I asked everyone to make a list of people to invite to the shower. My list included every woman that lives in the 'Burg. My mother wanted to include her friends from the Clip-n-Curl and the Senior Center. I was surprised when Lula, Connie, and Mary Lou's lists included men. Men at a baby shower! It's unheard of to have men at a baby shower in the 'Burg. Connie explained that it would mean more gifts for the Children's Hospital. When she put it that way, I couldn't help but to agree with her.

"What about entertainment?" My mother asked.

"Entertainment? For a baby shower?" Mary Lou asked.

My mother explains, "Well, all those Rangeman with the nice packages will be there. We could get some stripper poles…."

I hold my hands up in the hair to stop her. "Hold it right there, Mother. I will not allow stripper poles to be at my daughter's baby shower."

Mother crossed her arms in front of herself and pouted. "You're never any fun, Helen."

"Mrs. Plum is right, Mrs. Mazur. I don't think that Ranger would appreciate his employees striping at a baby shower for his wife and son." Mary Lou agreed.

The last thing we did was set the date for two weeks from Saturday. I reserved the VFW Hall for two days, this way we could decorate the day before the shower. Connie and Lula would shop for decorations. Mary Lou would take care of the supplies for the contests, while Mother and I would take care of the food and order a cake. Connie suggested that I call Ella and ask for her help since so many people would be attending the shower. I called Ella as soon as Stephanie's friends left the house.

"Rangeman, Ella speaking."

"Ella, this is Helen Plum, Stephanie's mother."

"Helen, how are you? Did you need Stephanie? She's not here. She and Allie Jo left with the babies this morning."

"No, I spoke with Stephanie earlier. They were going to a Baby and Me yoga class this morning. I'm not sure what she had planned for this afternoon. I'm watching Miguel and Addison Rose tomorrow while Stephanie and Allie Jo hunt down a FTA tomorrow."

"Allie Jo mentioned that they were going to try one of those yoga classes. I didn't realize that it included babies." Ella said.

"Ella, I'm sure that Stephanie has mentioned the baby shower."

"I think that the charity baby shower is an excellent idea. Even the men that work here are excited about it."

"That's why I called. I was hoping that you could help me with planning the food for the shower. Stephanie's friends have a rather large guest list, plus Carlos' large family and employees, and of course, I have to invite all of the women from the 'Burg.

"I would love to help, but may I make a suggestion? Why don't we hire someone to cater the shower? This way you don't have to spend the whole week cooking and you can enjoy the shower with Stephanie.

I think about Ella's suggestion. Every mother in the 'Burg prepares the food for her daughter's baby shower. Of course, this is not the average baby shower. It would be a lot of work to have to prepare all of that food, not that I would mind. "Ella, I think that is a wonderful idea. Do you think we can find one on such short notice?"

"Are you familiar with Ramon's Catering?" She asks.

"Of course I have. They are the premiere catering company in Trenton. No one in the 'Burg can afford to hire them. Aren't they booked up to a year in advance?"

"The owner's mother is a close friend of mine. When Ramon started the company he begged me for some of my recipes. When I finally agreed to share them with him, he said the he owed me a favor. I can't think of a better time to collect. Ramon will probably donate a portion of his services since the shower will benefit the Children's Hospital. I'm sure that Ranger will insist on paying for the rest."

Once Ella and I said our good-byes, I called Ranger's mother, Maria. Stephanie had called her the day before to tell her about the shower. Most of Carlos' family lives in Miami, but Maria would be attending with her husband, Ricardo, and Carlos' Abuela Rosa. We made plans for the three of them to come to Trenton a day early. Abuela Rosa would spend the day with my Mother, while Maria and Ricardo would help decorate the VFW Hall.

The day before the shower, twenty people showed up to help decorate. Frank, Carlos, Ricardo, and Tank hung sheer, light blue material from the ceiling to hide the out dated paint on the walls. The rest of us set up the tables and chairs, covering the round tables with white table clothes. Connie and Lula rented three foot tall vases from a florist which had large flower arrangements on top in various shades of blue. Stephanie offered to help decorate, but we refused to allow her help. We wanted her to be surprised when she walked into the room on Saturday.

Ella, Maria, and I planned on arriving early on Saturday to take care of the last minute details, while the caters set up. We ordered the cake from the Tasty Pastry, the delivery girls were already setting up the cake when we arrived. The cake was absolutely beautiful. It had alternating layers of chocolate and vanilla cake covered in light blue fondant. Each layer was decorated with tiny handcuffs and baby bottles that were also made out of fondant. My favorite part of the cake was the cake topper. The girls at the Tasty Pastry created a family that resembled Stephanie, Carlos, and Miguel out of modeling chocolate.

The shower was a huge success. A large number of the guests arrived before Stephanie, Carlos and Miguel. Stephanie was in awe of the transformation of the VFW Hall. Carlos guessed the exact number of pieces of candy that Mary Lou had used to fill the oversized baby bottle. Stephanie was thrilled, but gave the cake to the second place winner, who was Tank who had only missed guessing the correct number by one piece. Everyone brought a photo for the cutest baby photo contest. One of Carlos' employees, the one named Cal, won that contest. Cal really is a striking man, even with the tattoo of a flaming skull on his forehead. Stephanie occasionally brings him with her to family dinners, if Carlos is working. When Cal smiles, I can't help to get flustered and put my foot in my mouth. Although, I would never admit that, out loud. I am extremely happy with my Frank and I love him dearly. It would not be proper for the 'Burg to know that I find someone other than my husband attractive.

When the shower was over, both sides of the family helped load the over three hundred gifts into a moving van that Carlos rented to deliver the gifts to the Children's Hospital. My mother and Carlos' Abuela took care of the babies so that Stephanie and Allie Jo could help load the van. Stephanie and I were about to walk back into the building to get another load of gifts when she suddenly stopped walking.

"Stephanie, is something wrong?" I asked.

"I feel like we're being watched." Stephanie explained, turning around to survey the sidewalk and street.

"Maybe it's just people are watching and wondering why a moving is in front of the VFW." I suggest, as Carlos joins us.

"Babe, what's wrong?"

"I don't know. I just feel like we're being watched." Stephanie explains.

"Tank! Lester! Bobby!" Carlos sends us inside to wait while he and his employees search the area. About fifteen minutes later, Carlos comes back and we start loading the truck again. Once everything is loaded, Frank and Ricardo go with Tank and Bobby to deliver everything to the Children's Hospital. Carlos had insisted on hiring a cleaning crew to take down the decorations and clean the hall, because I was exhausted. Thank goodness, because I was exhausted.

Frank, Mother, and I were getting ready to leave when Stephanie asked, "Mom, would you mind watching Miguel and Addison Rose on Monday? Allie Jo and I want to stop by the Bond's office and go shopping. We don't like exposing the babies to Vinnie any more than necessary."

"I don't blame you. I'm just glad he's from your father's side of the family and not mine. I'd love to babysit. Your father is supposed to drive the cab that day and Mother is going to Atlantic City tomorrow with her friends. I was going to ask you to bring them over anyway."

"Are you sure it wouldn't be too much trouble to watch them by yourself?"

"It will be fine, much easier than when you and Valerie were little. Valerie was in the terrible two's when I had you. At least Miguel and Addison Rose aren't mobile yet." I laugh.

Stephanie and Allie Jo dropped Miguel and Addison Rose off on Monday morning, a little after nine. Frank was already out driving his cab.

About an hour later there was a knock on the front door. I put Miguel and Addison Rose in each in a play pen, before rushing to the door. "Hello, can I help you?" I asked the two Spanish men standing at my door. One that is standing a few feet behind the other throws a cigarette on the ground and steps on it.

"Yes, we're looking for Stephanie Manoso." The slightly taller man in front says.

"She's not here at the moment. I expect to see her later today. Would you like to leave her a message?" I ask.

"Yes, we would." The man standing behind the taller man quickly raises a gun and fires. I don't hear the gunshot, but I feel the pain as the bullet enters my chest before I fall to the ground, as the men rush passed me into the house. I think of my grandbabies that are in the living room and pray 'Please God, they can steal whatever they want, but have them leave my grandbabies alone'. Then I remember that Carlos and Stephanie married, he insisted that each member of the family carry one as a precaution. I never saw a use for it, but I reluctantly agreed to start carrying it with me. I, somehow, find the strength to reach into my dress pocket and press my panic button. If I make it out of this alive, I need to thank Carlos for insisting that I have the panic button on me at all times. Then everything goes black.


	13. Chapter 13

The characters belong to JE. Only Allie Jo, Addison Rose, Maria, and Javier belong to me. I receive nothing from this, but it sure is fun.

Chapter 13

RPOV

I was sitting in my office, going over paperwork, when my desk phone buzzed.

"Yo."

"Sir, Bomber's mom just set off her panic button." Hal says on the other end of the line.

"Who's close?" I ask masking my worry.

"Junior and Binkie are doing surveillance about six blocks away." Hal replies.

"Pull them off and send them to the Plum's residence. Then call Frank and let him know ask him to meet me at his house." I say hanging up the phone. Helen may have accidently pushed the button, so there's no sense in worrying Frank until we know if something is actually wrong or not. As much as I hate to admit it, I have a bad feeling about this. I leave my desk, passing by Tank's office, heading for the stairs. "Tank! Lester! Bobby! Let's go!"

Within minutes we are in the SUV with Tank speeding down the roads towards the Plum's house.

"Should we call Bomber?" Bobby asks.

"Probably, but let's wait until we get there. Hopefully, it's nothing." I tell him as Lester hangs up the phone.

"Ranger, I just called the Plum's house. There's no answer." Lester reports.

"Maybe she put the phones on silent while Miguel and Addison Rose are taking a nap." Tank suggests, as my cell phone rings.

"Yo." I answer.

"Ranger, Bomber's mom has a gunshot wound to the chest. I've called for an ambulance. Junior is trying to control the bleeding." Binkie reports.

"We're here." I say hanging up the phone. "Tank, find out Babe's location. Lester, go see if the babies are here. Hopefully, Babe and Allie Jo haven't dropped them off yet." I don't need to give Bobby any orders. Before the SUV came to a complete stop, he jumped out of the SUV with his medic bag and ran to help Junior.

As Lester runs passed Junior and Bobby working on Helen to look for Miguel and Addison Rose, as the ambulance pulls up. Junior steps back so that the paramedics can help Bobby. Junior is covered in Helen's blood.

"Report." I ordered Binkie.

"She was already unconscious when we arrived. From what I can tell, Mrs. Plum was shot at close range." Binkie informs me. "She has a pulse, but it's faint."

"Ranger!" I turn to see Frank running towards us, in a panic. "What's going on? What happened to Helen? Where are Miguel and Addison Rose?"

"Frank, Helen's panic button was pushed. When Junior and Binkie arrived they found Helen on the floor, unconscious. She has a gunshot wound. They are about to load her into the ambulance." I tell him as Joe Morelli, Eddie Gazarra, and Carl Constanza joins us. "Bobby will ride with her to the hospital in the ambulance. I don't want you driving when you're this upset. Binkie will drive you. I'll send someone to pick up Valerie and Albert and take them to the hospital. We'll join you as soon as possible."

"What about Miguel and Addison Rose?" Frank asks.

"Ranger! The kids are not in the house. Do you think that their still with Allie Jo and Stephanie?" Lester asks. If you didn't know Lester, you would think that he was calm and collected, but I know my cousin well enough to know that he is panicking.

The ambulance pulls away from the curb, with sirens blaring. Frank and Binkie rushed to Binkie's Rangeman SUV to follow the ambulance.

"What happened? Where's Steph?" Morelli asks. I relay what little we know as Tank joins us.

"Little Girl and Allie Jo are at the Bonds office. I told Hal and many to come over here to help the Trenton P.D. Crime Scene Unit. I'll stay here. You and Lester go get the girls and check on your babies. I'll call you if we find anything useful."

"Thanks, man." I say as Lester and I run over, jump in the SUV and speed over to the Bond's office.

When we walk in the Bond's office to see Babe, Allie, Lula, and Connie talking and laughing while they ate donuts from the Tasty Pastry. I walk up behind her, putting my arms around her and ask, "Babe, where is Miguel and Addison Rose?"

"They're with my mom." Babe says turning to face me. "Ranger, what's wrong? You look like someone's been shot. Did an FTA shoot one of the Merry Men?"

"Babe," I begin, before hesitating. I've been tortured and shot at on almost every mission I went on when I was under contract with the government. Not once have I've been afraid. The only time I experience any type of fear is when Babe is in danger or when Julie was kidnapped. Now someone has our son. How am I going to tell my wife?

"Babe, "I start again. "You and Allie Jo need to come with us."

"Lester, what's going on?" Allie Jo's voice trembles.

"Babe…..Stephanie, you're mother's panic button was activated. Binkie and Junior were the first to arrive."

Before I can continue Babe clasps her hand over her mouth and starts firing off questions. "Oh my God, is my mom okay? Where are Miguel and Addison Rose? Did you call Ella to pick them up from my parent's house? Does my Dad knows that Mom is sick?"

"Babe, your mom was shot. Bobby is with her, and Binkie is driving your dad to the hospital."

"You're not telling us everything, are you?" Allie Jo asks. "Lester, where is our daughter?"

"When we arrived at the Plum's house, I went in to check on Addison Rose and Miguel, to make sure that they were okay. They weren't in the house. We were hoping that they were still with you." Lester explains.

"Are you saying that someone took our babies?" Babe asks, panicking.

Lester and I look at each other as our wives cry in our arms.

Before we left for the hospital, I asked Lula and Connie to go to Atlantic City to pick up Babe's grandmother. Lester and I had to carry our wives to the SUV. My heart was breaking for my Babe. I was torn, I wanted to lead the search for my son and Addison Rose, but I also wanted to be at the hospital to wait for news about my mother-in-law. I could tell that Babe felt the same way, but we both knew that we could trust my men to look for them.

When we drove into the hospital parking lot, I told Lester to take Allie Jo back to Rangeman. I knew that while they were worried about Babe's mother that they needed to help in the search for our children. When Babe and I walked into the waiting room, Frank, Valerie, Albert, and Binkie were sitting together silently. Binkie walked over to greet us.

"Report." I ordered, quietly.

"Bobby is back with Mrs. Plum in surgery. Mrs. Plum's lung collapsed on the drive over here. Bobby sent a nurse out here a few minutes ago. The lung has been repaired and her blood pressuring is stabilizing. He'll be out in a few minutes to tell us more."

Babe slowly nodded and we walked over to sit by her father. I held her in my arms while she held her father's hand. Fifteen minutes later, Bobby came into the waiting room with Dr. Baldwin.

Babe stands up as soon as she sees them. "Bobby? Dr. Baldwin? Is my mother going to be okay?"

"I expect her to make a full recovery. It will take time. If your husband's men arrived a few minutes later, we would be having a completely different conversation, Mrs. Manoso." Dr. Baldwin explains.

"Is my wife awake?" Franks asks.

"No, we're keeping her sedated for now. I'll be checking on her throughout the night. She'll be in the Critical Care Unit. It's against the hospital's policy, but I requested a cot for someone to spend the night in her room. I've also informed the critical care unit that Mr. Manoso will probably place security outside her room." Dr. Baldwin explains.

"You assume correct." I nod as the doctor leaves.

"I've already called Rangeman. Ram and Cal are on their way." Bobby says.

"Girls, I'll stay with you mother tonight. You go home and get some rest." Franks says.

"But Daddy…." Valerie begins to argue.

"No, I won't hear of it. Valerie, you have children to take care of. The girls will be out of school soon. You can come back later to check on your mom. You can come back to check on your mother later. I know that your placed is cramped, but your grandmother will need to stay with you for a few days. I don't want her to go to our house and see Helen's blood on the floor. She doesn't need to stay at Rangeman, she'll try to involve herself in the search for Miguel and Addison Rose. They don't need Edna distracting them." Franks explains, before turning to Stephanie. "Pumpkin, I would say that you should go home and get some rest, but I know that won't happen. You and Ranger go back to Rangeman and work on finding Miguel and Addison Rose. I'll call you if your mother wakes up earlier than expected."

"Yes, Daddy." Babe and Valerie answer.

"Frank, don't worry about cleaning up the house. As soon as Trenton P.D. gives the okay, I'll call a service that Rangeman uses to clean up crime scenes so that you won't have to worry about it." I offer.

"Thank you, son. I appreciate it."

When Ram and Cal arrived, Babe and I decided to head back to Rangeman. Cal and Ram brought separate SUVs so that we would have a vehicle to go home in. Bobby rode with us. When we drove into the underground garage, I suggested to Babe that she should take a quick nap in my office.

"Not going to happen. I want to be involved in finding my son. If I can't sleep tonight, Bobby can give me something mild to help be sleep, but right now, I need to be involved in the search.

Babe, Bobby, and I made our way up to the conference room on five. I only took a few steps into the room before yelling, "Report!"

Tank stood up. "We found the bullet in the wall. It was from a .22 pistol. Both diaper bags were missing from the house."

"And?" I ask.

"And nothing. None of the neighbors remember seeing anyone. They did hear the gun shot, but assumed that it was Mrs. Mazur shooting another roasted chicken." Tanks says sitting down.

"We made a list of any potential suspects. Anyone that could have something against you, Firecracker, or Gorgeous. We've eliminated most of the list already." Lester adds.

"Could it be Miguel's birthfather?" Allie Jo asks.

"I don't see how it could be. We set it up so that he would think that Miguel was found dead in Colombia." Tank explains.

"Check into it, anyway." Babe says quietly.

"But there's no possible way." Tank says. "If they were only after Miguel, why would they take Addison Rose?"

"I. Don't. Care. Check into it!" Babe says raising her voice. "Hector?"

"Si?" Hector answers.

"Can't you hack into the security feed at the airports? If Miguel's birth father is behind this, he could try to leave the country with Miguel and Addison Rose." Babe asks.

"I can do it, but it illegal." Hector explains.

"I didn't ask if it was legal. I asked if you could do it. Besides when has that ever stopped you?"

"Which airport I start?" He asks.

"Start with Newark. If that turns up nothing we'll expand our search from there."

"That's a long shot. Thousands of people go through that airport every day. It's like looking for a needle in a haystack." Bobby comments, but shuts up quickly when Babe glares at him.

It was after midnight when I finally convinced Babe that we both needed some rest. Babe was so tired that she crawled into bed fully clothed. We were just about asleep when my cell phone rang.

"Yo." I yawn.

"Ranger, it's Frank. Did I wake you?"

"We just went to bed. We haven't had time to fall asleep yet. How's Helen doing?" Babe sits up immediately when she hears me mention her mother.

"She woke up and refuses medication until speaks to you and Stephanie in person."

"We'll be there in ten." I say hanging up.

"Is mom worse?" Babe asks.

"She's awake and refuses medication until she speaks to us in person." I explain.

"Let's go." Babe says, throwing off the covers. "I'll put my shoes on in the car."

We got to the critical care unit in exactly ten minutes. A nurse tried to stop us from entering the unit, but when she saw Babe's face she immediately backed down. When we reached Helen's room, Demo and Sharp were standing guard. They had taken over guard duty just before midnight, so that Ram and Cal could get some rest.

When we entered the room, Babe walked over to her mother's bed and asked, "How are you feeling?

"I'll survive as long as the 'Burg doesn't see me without my make-up. How are my grandbabies?" Helen asks drowsily.

"I haven't told her. I didn't want to upset her more." Frank explains.

"Mom, when Binkie and Junior found you, Miguel and Addison Rose weren't there." Babe tells her.

"Helen, do you remember anything from before you were shot?" I ask.

"Two men, Hispanic, heavy accents. They asked for Stephanie." Helen says. "Stephanie, do you remember the Easter Bunny?"

Eddie Abruzzi was a criminally insane man became fixated on Babe while she was searching for a woman and little girl for her parent's neighbor. Abruzzi hired a man to wear a Bunny costume to stalk and harass Babe. Helen hit the man in the Bunny costume with her car and killed him. It's an unspoken rule that we do not discuss the incident.

"Yes, I remember." Babe answers.

"If either of those men hurt my grandbabies…"

"Don't worry, Mom. If they harm Miguel or Addison Rose, they will pay." I notice that Babe leaves out 'with their lives', but we all know that she's thinking it.

On our way back to Rangeman, Lester calls. I put it on speaker, so that Babe can listen.

"Ranger, Firecracker was right. Hector found something. There were two men with two babies that boarded a flight to Miami earlier. Hector used facial identification software to identify the men, Alberto Dias and Juan Rojas. Both are known associates for the Rivera Cartel. We check the flight list and neither name was on it. They probably had fake identification and passports. We think they changed planes in Miami and before flying to Colombia. The plane to Colombia left a couple of hours ago."

"Get the Rangeman jet ready. We'll leave Hal in charge of Rangeman. I want a team of seven, including Hector and Manny." I tell him.

"Nine. We're taking a team of nine." Babe interrupts.

"Babe, it would be safer if you stayed in Trenton."

"I'm going, and I'm sure that Allie Jo feels the same way." Babe says determined.

"Ranger," Lester interrupts. "Gorgeous said that if you didn't let her on that jet, that she would fly commercial. Either way she is going to Colombia. I tried to talk her out of it. She's packing right now."

There is no sense in arguing with Babe and Allie Jo when they are determined. "Fine, but when we get there, I want you dressed. I mean it. I want you and Allie Jo to have a gun on you at all times. The two of you need to listen to me at all times. If I say something is too dangerous, that's the end of the discussion. If something happened to you, it would kill me."

"You got it. I'll follow orders. Now let's go get our son." Babe agrees.


	14. Chapter 14

The characters belong to JE. Only Allie Jo, Addison Rose, Maria, and Javier belong to me. I receive nothing from this, but it sure is fun.

Chapter 14

SPOV

As a general rule, the Plum family does not discuss the 'Easter Bunny' incident. Sure we hide Easter eggs and make Easter baskets for Valerie's girls, but when Valerie's kids mention the Easter Bunny, the subject gets changed very quickly. When mom asked me if I remembered, I knew what she was really saying. She was telling me to protect my child at all costs. My relationship with my mother has not always been great. For a long time she could not accept my job, and tried to push me into a marriage to a man that wasn't right for me. She constantly berated and nagged me. That's changed in the last couple of years.

I quickly packed a bag for Miguel before packing my own. I wasn't sure what I would need since I've never been to Colombia, so I packed a little of everything, from the Army fatigues that the Merry Men gave me as a joke to a couple of wigs from when Valentine was stalking me.

"Wigs?" Carlos asked.

"I decided that I should pack a little of everything. This guy may know what we look like. I figured it wouldn't hurt to take disguises." I shrug.

"Proud of you, Babe." Carlos smiles.

"I know, but like I've said before, I enjoy hearing you say it." I say giving my handsome husband a kiss. "Now let's go get our son back."

We drove to the private airstrip that Rangeman uses. The team was already there waiting on us. The team consisted of Tank, Bobby, Hector, Manny, Woody, Lester, Allie Jo, Carlos, and me. What I didn't expect to see was Joe Morelli and Jenny Salvatore.

"What are the two of you doing here?" I ask in surprise.

"We're your cover." Joe explains.

"Our cover?" I say looking confused.

"Stephanie, we were going to call you yesterday, but with everything that happened, we decided to wait. My mother and Joe's mother were driving me crazy planning the wedding. We decided to elope in Atlantic City a few days ago. We just got back yesterday morning. Joe is off work for the next couple of weeks, but when he heard the police dispatched to your parents home, he went over to see if he could help."

"Joe mentioned to Tank that they got married. When we made the connection to the Rivera Cartel, Tank called Joe and offered a free honeymoon to Brazil in exchange for using their trip as the cover story. If anyone asks, you and Ranger gave them use of the Rangeman jet for a wedding gift." Lester explains.

"The plane is going to land long enough to drop the team off in Colombia and unload the weapons. We're using an abandoned airfield outside Bogota. An old army buddy has vehicles waiting on us in an old airplane hangar." Tank adds.

"Once everything is unloaded, the plane will take Jenny and I to Brazil. We'll spend a few days playing tourist, while the team does recon. Tank will call the night before you rescue Miguel and Addison Rose. We will fly back to the private airstrip and wait for everyone before flying back to the United States." Joe continues.

"You're willing to use your honeymoon to help us?" I ask.

"You would do the same for us. I just wish we could help more." Jenny says giving me a hug.

"It's a win/win situation. I would never be able to afford a honeymoon like this with what the Trenton P.D. pays me. This way Jenny gets the honeymoon she deserves and we help out friends get their children back." Joe says.

"Well, I guess the only left to say is congratulations." I say hugging Joe and Jenny.

Once everything is loaded on the plane, Carlos suggests that everyone should get some sleep while we are in the air. I have never been crazy about flying. And I can never sleep on planes, but I must be more exhausted than I realized because I quickly fall asleep in Carlos arms, knowing that soon my son will be home where he belongs.

"Babe, wake up. We're here." Carlos says gently shaking me.

"I'm awake." I yawn, looking around. "Where is everyone?"

"Unloading the plane." Carlos explains. "C'mon, our contact has four Jeeps outside, waiting on us."

Carlos must have let me sleep longer than everyone else, because the Merry Men have the Jeeps already loaded with all of our supplies.

"Where to next?" Allie Jo asks, as she and Lester walk up beside me.

"Next we go to our motel. I'm sorry, but it's not going to be what you're used to. We'll probably be sharing accommodations with some less that favorable company." Carlos tells her.

"What do you mean?" She asks.

"The Rivera Cartel has friends in high places. If we stay in a nice hotel, someone may recognize us and alert the Cartel of our presence. This particular family rarely has connections with the lower class. I've had to stay at this motel while on missions. Don't be surprised if you come across a insects, or even rats in your room." Carlos explains.

"Did you bring silencers?" Allie Jo asks.

"Yeah Gorgeous, we did. Why?" Lester asks his wife.

"I may have grown up in rural Arkansas, but I do not share my room with rodents. Lester, expect to remove any dead vermin from our room." Allie Jo says.

"You got it, Gorgeous." Lester says kissing Allie Jo's forehead. "Our supplies are unloaded. Joe and Jenny are ready to take off."

"I want to say good-bye before they leave." I tell Carlos.

"Alright, Babe. I'll go over to say good-bye with you." He says taking my hand as we walk over to Joe and Jenny.

"Call and keep us updated when you get a chance." Joe says.

"Be safe and bring those babies home." Jenny adds.

"We'll do some recon for a couple of days. Then we'll be better equipped to make a plan of attack." Carlos says.

"Don't worry, Manoso. We'll be ready to leave at a moment's notice." Joe says, shaking Carlos' hand. Joe and Jenny board the plane. We wait until the plane takes off before climbing into the Jeep with Lester and Allie Jo.

"Carlos, I know that we have guns somewhere. Where are they? All I see is our luggage." I comment.

"Firecracker, we hid everything in the luggage while Allie Jo, Jenny, and you slept. We might draw attention to ourselves if we carry a bunch of firearms in to a rundown motel." Lester explains.

"Oh, I guess that makes sense."

"Babe, I sent Hector and Manny to start surveillance on the Rivera family compound. They're going to wait until the house staff changes shifts. We're hoping that we can arrange for Hector or Manny to befriend one of the employees. Hopefully, we can use that to get Hector or Manny hired by the family, giving us a way to learn the layout of the house and where Miguel and Addison Rose are located."

"What are we going to do until then?" Allie Jo asks.

"The core team and I are going to check with some of our contacts to see if they know anything that would be useful. Woody is going to start setting up a temporary command center in his room. We brought both of your laptops. I need the two of you to go over the information we have on the Rivera Cartel, especially on Javier and his father, Diego. Rodriguez ran searches on both, but I'm sure can find something that we missed."

"Aren't you worried about setting up all that computer equipment in Woody's room? What if one of the maids sees it and word gets back to the Rivera family that we're in Colombia." I ask.

"The maids won't be a problem, since there are none. I had Ella pack sheets for the beds since there's no telling when the last time the motel's sheets were washed, if ever. This motel is barely one step up from camping." Carlos explains.

As soon as all of 'luggage' is unloaded, Carlos and the rest of the core team split up to meet with their contacts. Woody set up the command center in his room and insisted that Allie Jo and I go over the files in his room while he set up. He claimed that he doesn't get to spend enough time with his cousin, Allie Jo, since the baby came. The truth is, he was probably afraid of the mess that Allie Jo and I could get in if we were left alone long enough.

The search programs that Rangeman uses are the best of the best and lucky for me Rodriguez made sure that everything would automatically translate into English, even the Colombian police reports, since my Spanish is mediocre at best.

"Have you noticed how many times this Javier guy has been accused of rape?" Allie Jo asks.

"I've come across fourteen, so far. I think that we should run searches on the girls that filed charges against him." I suggest.

"What's the first name?" Allie Jo asks.

"Let's start with Natalia Velez. According to this, the police report was filed eight years ago when she was twenty."

"Let's run search on a different girl on your laptop. This way we can work through the list quicker." Allie Jo recommends.

I randomly pick out a name further down on the list, Manuela Alzate, and type it into the search program. Allie Jo and I continued to take notes of her laptop was finished running the first search.

"Steph, there's a second police report that was filed my Natalia Velez's parents. Velez was reported missing two months after she told the police that Javier raped her. Her body was eventually found in a landfill. The police didn't search any suspects." Allie Jo says.

"They didn't question Javier? How is that possible?" I ask.

"Bomber, the Rivera Cartel has a lot of power and money. It only takes one dirty cop for evidence to disappear." Woody explains.

My search on Manuela finishes and I quickly read through the report. "This girl was reported missing three weeks after she reported being raped by Javier. The police classified Manuela as a runaway, but my spidey senses are telling me that Javier had something to do with it."

We continued running searches on the girls. It looked like the police never investigated any of the cases thoroughly. None of the files mentioned that Javier had been accused of rape on previous occasions. There were a greater number of older reports than new ones. Probably the girls started realizing what would happen to them if they reported the rape, so they quit. There was no way of knowing just how many girls Javier has raped, since hardly anyone would report it.

"Here's another report. Roommates in their mid twenties, the police report says that Javier drugged and raped them. One girl was found dead a few weeks later of an apparent suicide, the other recanted her story. The one that recanted is the only girl I've come across that was not reported missing or found dead." Allie Jo tells us.

"I doubt that girl killed herself. Did you notice that all of the police reports list the investigating officers? There's one name that shows up in every report, Sebastian Robledo." I tell Allie Jo and Woody.

"Bomber, I think that you just found out who the dirty cop is." Woody grins.

A few hours later Carlos, Lester, Tank, and Bobby come back to the motel. Allie Jo and I were telling them what we had learned when Hector and Manny come back to the motel.

"Hector and I think that we've found a way to gain access to the house, but nobody is going to like it." Manny explains.

"Two babies at the Rivera compound. Babies not stop crying since arrive." Hector explains. "None of staff can quiet the babies."

"The lady that we happened to follow just happens to oversee the house staff. We followed her to a bar after work. It didn't take her long to get drunk. Hector and I began talking to her. Her name is Reyna Cortez. It didn't take her long to begin venting about her job. She can't keep any of her female staff. They quit soon after having a run in with the bosses son. Then she starts complaining about how the son's children won't stop crying and she needs to find some nannies to care for the kids."

"Get to the part that nobody is going to like." Bobby tells them.

"I mentioned that I have a couple of sisters that are great with children." Manny explains.

"You're right. I know where this is going and not only do I don't like it, I hate it." Lester says leaning back in his chair.

"But my Spanish is barely passable. I still have trouble keeping up when we visit Carlos' side of the family." I argue.

"Babe, I don't want to send you in there, but it's the quickest way to get Miguel and Addison Rose back. Your Spanish is better than you think. You'll do fine. If anyone could pull this off, it's you." Carlos says pulling me into his lap.

"Besides, Gorgeous will be with you and she speaks Spanish fluently." Lester adds.

"What if they just want one of us?" Allie Jo asks.

""She said that her boss wanted two full-time nannies, one for each child. They also just lost a housekeeper, due to Javier's behavior." Manny explains.

"You're forgetting something. Allie Jo and I don't look anything like Manny. We don't exactly share the same skin tone." I remind them.

"I think I can solve that problem. Remember when we gave you that airbrush tan so we could pass you off as Lester's sister?" Allie Jo says. When I nod, she continues, "You can also buy that stuff in a spray can. It's not quite as good, but almost. As soon as we confirmed the connection to the Rivera Cartel, I called Ella and asked her to go buy as many cans as possible. I have at least a dozen cans in one of my duffle bags. One coat tonight and one in the morning should do it, instant coverage."

"Hector can put trackers in your jewelry." Carlos tells us.

"We have microphones for you to hide in the house. We able to listen to everything." Hector adds.

It gets quiet for a moment, which is interrupted by my stomach growling, loudly.

"C'mon Babe, let's feed the beast." Carlos laughs.


	15. Chapter 15

The characters belong to JE. Only Allie Jo, Addison Rose, Maria, and Javier belong to me. I receive nothing from this, but it sure is fun.

Instead of translating conversations into Spanish, it will be typed in italics.

Chapter 15

Javier's POV

When Alberto and Juan found my son, my father was thrilled. He immediately ordered Reyna, the woman that oversees our household staff, to order things for my son's nursery. He showed more excitement than I've ever seen. I only cared that my son returning to Colombia would get me back into my father's good graces.

I should have known that Alberto and Juan would find some way to screw it up.

They began following Manoso's wife, Stephanie, around Trenton. Juan was almost caught a few days before they retrieved my son. He had been watching the Manoso's when they hosted some sort of party. They, along with a large group of people, were loading a moving van full of toys when the wife suddenly stopped and began looking around, like she sensed a threat. Juan said that Manoso joined her for a moment, before calling his employees over. Juan drove away when Manoso's employees starting searching the area.

A couple of days later, Alberto and Juan followed Manoso's wife and her friend to a house in a residential area of Trenton. When she and her friend left the children with a babysitter, Juan and Alberto stayed behind to watch the house. After an hour, Juan and Alberto decided that this was the best time to retrieve my son. Alberto knocked on the door. When the babysitter came to the door, Juan shot the babysitter before they both entered the house. He assured me that there was no possibility of her surviving the shot to the chest. They took both children and immediately left for the airport in Newark. I don't know why they decided to bring both babies to Colombia, but regardless they showed up to the family compound with both babies. I wanted to dispose of the baby girl, but my father was ecstatic to have two grandchildren, instead of just one. He called Reyna and told her to send someone to get another crib and clothes for a baby girl. Now I will have to put up with two children instead of just one. Of course, my father was thrilled when I told him that I named my son, Diego, after him and that I named the girl, Milena, after my mother. At least my father is off my back and seems to be happy with me for now.

The housekeeper that I had planned on allowing to care for my son, quit after our night together. I had to ask Reyna to find a couple of nannies to replace her. In the meantime, our current housekeepers have been taking care of the babies. Apparently none of the housekeepers are capable of taking care of children, because they can't get the babies to stop crying. I had Reyna put the nursery in a wing on the other side of the house from my bedroom, but I can still hear the nonstop crying. I completely avoid that side of the house now. I have made a point to not be around the babies with all of their crying. Instead, I spend my nights away from the house at clubs or bars.

I decide to call Reyna to the study to discuss her progress on hiring someone to care for those children. Hopefully she has found someone suitable that has the ability to shut them up. At this point Reyna better find someone or she will be out of a job. Once I call her, it only takes a few minutes for her to come to the study.

Reyna POV

When Javier called and asked me to join him in the study, I knew that I was going to be yelled at. He was not happy that the babies will not stop crying. Every woman on the staff has tried to calm them, including myself, but nothing is working. The only time they are quiet is when they cry themselves to sleep, which doesn't last long. I don't think either child has slept over a half hour at a time. I wish that Javier would allow me to call a doctor. It's not healthy for a baby to be this stressed all of the time.

"_Mr. Rivera,"_ I greet Javier with a pleasant, but fake smile. "_You wished to see me?"_

"_Have you found someone to stop that awful crying? I can't hear myself think!"_ Javier demands angrily.

"_Sir, I have two of the maids trying to calm the babies now." _I explain_. "I do have two ladies coming to apply to the nanny positions today. I have it on good authority that both of the ladies are good with children."_

"_Where did you find them? You know that I do not want to hire just anyone. I have my requirements." _

"_Yes sir, I am fully aware of the standards that you have set for your employees. The ladies applying are the sisters of a friend of mine."_ There is no need to tell him that I only met my 'friend' last night while I was out drinking. I really should try to cut back on my drinking, but sometimes drinking is the only way I can make it thru the day working for this awful family.

I have been running this house hold for a little over ten years. Since Javier was a teenager, he has caused almost every female employee that I've hired, to quit. When Javier was eighteen, he decided to set 'standards' for hiring new house staff, which includes a height and weight requirement. The girls usually quit after Javier takes the opportunity to 'inspect' them. I always try to warn the girls to never go anywhere near his room alone. Some girls listen and some girls don't, either way if he finds an opportunity to get them alone, they quit the next morning. None of the girls ever file charges against him, knowing that he will make good on his threats to harm them or their families. Word has apparently spread throughout the town around about Javier's activities, because it has been increasingly difficult to hire new staff, especially females. I believe that the only reason I have been safe from Javier is that I am the same age as his father.

I hate each and every time that some unsuspecting girl applies for a job with this family. I would love to turn them down for the jobs, but I feel that I don't have much choice in the matter. If I refuse to hire someone, I will be the one that ends up suffering the consequences. I would love to quit, but I know too much about this family and they would not hesitate to have me killed. I shake that thought from my head when I realize that Javier is still talking.

"_You know what I expect. Before you hire anyone, I want to see them to make sure they are up to my standards." _At least I won't have to worry about them when they first meet them. Javier's makes attempts to be charming until he finds the opportunity to corner the new employees when they are alone.

"_Yes, Mr. Rivera." _I reluctantly agree. If the two ladies that care coming to interview for the nanny positions have any sense at all, they will not show up today.

An hour later, I received a phone call from the guard at the front gate. _"Reyna, you have two young ladies that say that you are expecting them." _

I couldn't put their names on the list at the front gate that would allow them on the compound. I was entirely too drunk last night to ask what their names were. I can't even remember the names of the two hot guys that sat with me at the bar. I do remember that they were both tall and well built. One of them had a tattoo of teardrops on his face. I know what those teardrops stand for. My sister lives in the United States in a neighborhood that has many young men with similar tattoos on their faces. I hope that is indication that these girls will be able to handle themselves around Javier.

"_Did they say why they are here?"_ I ask holding out one last hope, that it is just a delivery and not the girls coming to interview for the jobs.

"They claim that they are here to interview for the nanny positions. According to the driver, you told their brother about the jobs last night." The guard informs me.

"_Send them to the house. Give them the directions to the staff entrance." _ I tell the guard. With any luck these girls won't be attractive enough for Javier's standards and he will refuse to hire them. Their brother was drop dead gorgeous, if that is any indication, these poor girls will probably be beautiful and Javier will hire them on the spot.

I make my way through the house to the staff entrance. I reach the entrance and watch a beat up old Jeep come up the drive and stop a few feet away from me. Just as I feared, both girls are absolutely stunning. As I approach the Jeep they both climb and place their sunglasses on top of their heads. That's when I realize that the girls are twins. They both have straight, shoulder length dark brown hair and dark brown eyes. Javier will not hesitate to hire them. I can't help but silently hope that they will climb back into their Jeep and drive away, before he gets the opportunity to see them.

I smile with my pleasant, but fake, smile and greeted them. _"Welcome to Casa Rivera. My name is Reyna."_


	16. Chapter 16

The characters belong to JE. Only Allie Jo, Addison Rose, Maria, and Javier belong to me. I receive nothing from this, but it sure is fun.

Instead of translating conversations into Spanish, it will be typed in italics.

Chapter 16

SPOV

Reyna shakes Allie Jo's hand. Reyna is just like Hector and Manny described, short and round. She is wearing a straight black skirt that ends mid-calf, button up shirt and black flats, and appears to be in her mid fifties.

"_It's nice to meet you, Reyna. My name is Serena Montez. This is my sister, Selena."_ Allie Jo says gesturing towards me.

"_Excuse me for saying this, but the two of you do not look like your brother." _Reyna comments.

Allie Jo and I exchange glances. I was worried that she was going to ask us to leave when Allie Jo says, _"Manual is our half brother. We share the same father. Our mother was our father's second wife."_

"_Well, you do share your brother's beautiful eyes."_ Reyna smiles.

I return her smile and concentrate on not laughing. Allie Jo and I chose to wear brown colored contacts, similar to the color of Manny's eyes. They contacts aren't an exact match, but from what Manny and Hector told us, she was too drunk to pay close attention to detail.

"_We all get our eyes from our father."_ Allie Jo explains.

"_Let's get started. If you would follow me, I'll show you to the nursery." _Reyna says motioning for us to follow her. _"I have to ask, since you look so much alike, are you twins?"_

"Yes." We answer in unison.

Reyna laughs, _"You even answer at the same time. We have never employed twins before. If we hire both of you, it may take the current staff some time to tell you apart. I'm sure that your brother mentioned that we are looking to hire two nannies to take care of Mr. Rivera's grandchildren. Do you have experience taking care of children?"_

"_Selena and I come from a large family. We have been helping with children since we were young teenagers."_ Allie Jo tells her.

"_Good, Mr. Rivera has two grandchildren. One is a boy and the other is a girl. The boy's name is Diego. He is named after his grandfather. The girl's name is Milena. She is named after Mr. Rivera's wife, who passed away years ago."_ Reyna explains. The main house of the compound is huge. Despite the size from the moment we entered the house, we could hear Miguel and Addison Rose crying. As we near the end of the hall, the crying becomes louder. I look over to Allie Jo who, like me, is using all of her self control to keep from running passed Reyna to get to our crying babies.

"_This is the nursery. I apologize, but the babies have been fussy since they came home, a few days ago."_ Reyna continues as she opens the door of the nursery. I go straight to Miguel, as Allie Jo goes directly to Addison Rose, taking them from the women that are holding them. Both women, who I assume are maids, looked relieved when the babies immediately stop crying in our arms. It's all I can do to maintain my composure, fighting the tears that are threatening to fall from my eyes.

"_Well, as far as I'm concerned, you both can have the jobs. The babies have been home for around three days and this is the first time that they've stopped crying. Of course, before you're employment can be made official, their father must approve of you."_ Reyna says with a smile that never reaches her eyes.

"_Of course."_ Allie Jo agrees.

"_I'll give you about thirty minutes to get them down for a nap. When I come back, we can discuss your salary and living arrangements."_ Reyna says as she leaves the nursery, shutting the door behind her.

I immediately turn my attention to Miguel, whispering in his ear. "Hi, Baby Boy. Your Mommy has missed you so much and I know that Daddy can't wait to see you."

"I don't want to ever put her down." Allie Jo tells me as she inspects Addison Rose, making sure that she is alright. "I just want to take her, run to the Jeep, and drive away."

"I feel the same way. Unfortunately, there's too much fire power at the front gate for us to try to leave with the babies, especially without backup. As much as I hate to do it, we're going to stay here until Carlos and Lester can come up with a safe way to get them out of here." I say as I reluctantly place Miguel in the crib decorated in light blue. "Miguel must be exhausted. He fell asleep almost immediately when I held him."

"So did Addison Rose, I mean Milena. I guess we should call them by the names Reyna used, so we won't accidently slip up and call them by the real names later." Allie Jo says as she lays Addison Rose in a crib that is decorated in light pink. Once Allie Jo is satisfied that Addison Rose is comfortable in the crib, she reaches into her pocket and pulls out one of the tiny microphones that Hector gave us. Once Allie Jo is secured the microphone to the underneath part of Addison Rose's crib, we began searching the nursery for hidden cameras or microphones that the Rivera family could be using to watch us in the nursery. Allie Jo adds, "I wish there was some way of knowing that the video and sound feed was working before she takes us to Rivera."

"It's working. Hector, is too good at his job for it not to work." I say confidently. Hector replaced a black button on each of our shirts with the smallest video cameras that I have ever seen. He also put a tiny microphone in one of each of our earrings so that they could listen while we were at the Rivera compound.

We were still searching for cameras and microphones when there is a soft knock on the nursery door. Reyna lets herself in, quietly walks over to the Miguel's crib, and smiles. When she turns to face Allie Jo and I her smiles fades. _"Before I take you to meet the children's father, there are a few things that we need to discuss."_

"_Should we speak in your office so that we won't wake the babies?"_ Allie Jo asks.

"_No, it would be better to discuss things here, in the nursery. Their father rarely comes to this wing of the house, especially since his children arrived."_ Reyna explains. _"We need to discuss a few issues that come along with this position, before I introduce you to the younger Mr. Rivera."_

"_Issues?"_ I ask.

"_Yes, there are things that you need to be aware of before you decide to take this job. The head of the family is Diego Rivera. Mr. Rivera does not like to be bothered, especially by the new staff. You must never speak to him, unless he speaks to you first. If he does speak to you, keep your answers short and simple. Also, never ask questions about anything that happens in this house. If you have questions that concern the children, come see me first. I will go to Mr. Rivera if it is necessary. Mr. Rivera's son, Javier, is the children's father. I cannot stress enough how important it is that you are never alone with Javier. As a precaution, the two of you should stay together at all times in this house."_

Allie Jo and exchange glances before I ask, _"Why?"_

"_Just do as I tell you and you will be fine." _Reyna says. _"The nanny positions require you to move into the house. The two of you will share the room that joins the nursery. You will be on call twenty four hours a day, with the exception of one afternoon off during the week and one morning off during the weekend. When you are away from the house, I will get some of our housekeepers to watch the children so that you can take your time off together. You will be paid in cash. You may talk the children on walks around the property, but you are never to leave the property with them."_

"_What if the children get sick and we need to take them to the doctor?" _Allie Jo asks. We were hoping that we could use that excuse to get Miguel and Addison off of the property.

"_If the children become ill, a doctor will come to the compound to treat them. We have a doctor that is on call twenty four hours day, seven days a week. He will also treat the household staff_." Reyna explains. _"There is a required uniform for the staff that we will provide for you. You will be required to wear this, at all times. The uniform consists of black skirts, white shirts, and black dress shoes. Mr. Rivera prefers high heels. The younger Mr. Rivera also has a height and weight requirement for his employees. I can tell by looking that you will meet those requirements. You will have permission to use the gym that is on the first floor and a pool outside that you may use, but if with Mr. Rivera decides to use either you must leave immediately. Do you have any questions?"_

"No, ma'am." We answer.

"_Good. Now follow me and I will introduce you to the children's father."_ Reyna says as she turns to the leave the room. Seeing our hesitation to leave the room, Reyna adds, _"I've asked one of the housekeepers to watch the children while I take you to meet Mr. Rivera. The babies won't be alone more than a few minutes."_

We follow Reyna to the opposite wing of the house. She finally stops in front of a large oak door and knocks.

"_Enter."_ A masculine voice commands.

Reyna leads us into what appears to be the study. Sitting behind a large oak desk is Javier Rivera. Carlos had shown us pictures of Javier and his father, Diego, before everyone went to bed last night.

"_Mr. Rivera, I would like for you to meet Serena and Selena Montez."_ Reyna introduces us. "_I'm sorry, but I can't seem to remember which one of you is which."_

"_Hello, Mr. Rivera."_ Allie Jo says extending her hand as Javier stands up and walks around to the front of the desk to greet us. _"I'm Serena and this is my sister Selena."_

"_It is my pleasure to welcome you into my home_." Javier says taking Allie Jo's hand and kissing it. _"Reyna, these two will do nicely. Find out there sizes and get them my special uniforms."_

"_Yes sir, Mr. Rivera."_ Reyna says, quickly leaving the room.

"_I have never employed twins before, especially ones as beautiful as the two of you. Are you alike in every way?"_ Javier asks. The sick smile on his face makes me want to throw up in my mouth.

"_We are almost identical, Mr. Rivera. Selena is the shy one. She doesn't like to talk much." _Allie Jo explains.

"_Ah Selena, I'm sure that I can come up with some way to get you to talk. I promise that it will be a pleasurably experience."_ Javier says as he takes my hand and kisses it. Instead of letting go he holds my hand in both of his when I try to pull away. _"I look forward to seeing you around the house."_

Reyna takes us to her office, where she measures us for our uniforms before giving us a tour of the compound. _"The only place that is completely off limits to you is the first floor, east wing. That is where Javier's father conducts business."_

Once our tour was over, she told us we could go for the day, so that we could pack our belongings to move in the next day. Allie Jo and I hated leaving Miguel and Addison Rose behind, but we needed to get back to Carlos and the team so we could plan the best way to attack and still keep the babies out of harms way.


	17. Chapter 17

A/N: Sorry it's taken me so long to update. I was sick all weekend and didn't get a chance to type my chapters. I will be busy with work this week, so I will update when I can. It may be Friday or Saturday before I post chapter 18.

The characters belong to JE. Only Allie Jo, Addison Rose, Maria, and Javier belong to me. I receive nothing from this, but it sure is fun.

Instead of translating conversations into Spanish, it will be typed in italics.

Chapter 17

SPOV

The next day Allie Jo and I returned to the compound with our luggage to move in. Reyna helped us carry our things to our room. When we sat our stuff down, Reyna motioned for us to follow her into the nursery. Once the door was closed to our room, Reyna dismissed the housekeeper that was sitting with Miguel and Addison Rose.

"_You both seem like you are good girls. Are you sure that you want this job_?" Reyna asked.

"_Of course we do. Why would you ask?"_ Allie Jo questioned.

"_To be honest, I feel guilty about hiring you. I withheld some information yesterday when I was interviewing you. I know that I warned you about staying away for the children's father, but I didn't tell you why. If he is able to get one of you alone…."_ Reyna hesitates.

"_If he gets one of us alone, what?" _I ask. We already know what she's attempting to tell us, but I don't want her to know that.

Reyna struggles to continue, _"The younger Mr. Rivera has no respect for women. I feel that I should tell you what happened with the last housekeeper that quit. The night before she quit, she took fresh towels to Javier's room. I told her when I hired her to never go into Javier's room alone. She began working earlier in the week and Javier had given her no problems. She thought that he was still downstairs. She planned on making a quick trip into his bathroom to leave the towels and she would be out of his room before he returned. When she went into his room, he was already there. When I came the next morning, the other housekeeper's were tending to her. She had been beaten and …."_

"_Raped?" _I finished for her.

"_Yes."_ Reyna says with sadness in her eyes.

"_Why didn't you stop her from going into Mr. Rivera's room?"_ Allie Jo asks.

"_I had already left for the day. If I would have been here, I would have reminded her to take someone with her before going into his room."_ Reyna explains.

"_Did she press charges against Mr. Rivera?"_ I ask. I already knew why. It's the same reason that the other women dropped the charges against him.

"_Women that go to the police about Mr. Rivera, tend to disappear and are never heard from again." _Reyna explains.

"_Reyna, don't worry about us. We can take care of ourselves."_ Allie Jo tells her.

"_Are you sure that you want to work for this family?"_ Reyna asks.

Allie Jo and I exchange glances and nod.

"_In that case, let's go back to your room and I will show you're the uniforms that Mr. Rivera picked out for each of you. Let me apologize in advance for your uniforms."_ Reyna says as we follow her back into our room. Reyna shows us a huge walk in closet with a dressing area inside. Our uniforms were neatly hanging in the closet. Mine were on one side of the closet and Allie Jo's were on the other side. The uniforms consist of tube tops, halter tops, short shorts and skirts.

Allie Jo picks up a tube top and pair of short shorts and asks, _"This is a joke, right?"_

"_Unfortunately, it's not. This is the 'special uniform' that Mr. Rivera insisted that you wear. Mr. Rivera has also provided swimsuits and workout clothes which are in the drawers."_ Reyna explained.

I walked over, opened one of the drawers, and pulled out a silver string bikini. Holding it up to show Allie Jo, I say, _"I don't think that we will be using the pool. Is this the required of all of the employees?"_

"_Javier has picked special uniforms for other employees that he finds attractive, but these 'uniforms' are by far the worst. In the past he would pick out short skirts and low cut tops, but nothing this bad. Are you still sure that you want to work for this family?" _Reyna asks.

Hector ran a background check on Reyna yesterday while Allie Jo and I interviewed for the nanny positions. Reyna began working for the Rivera family almost sixteen years ago. She began as a housekeeper. Ten years ago Reyna was promoted to oversee the entire household staff. When she began working for the Rivera family she came from a poor background and needed the money to take care of her aging parents, who are now deceased. She has one younger sister who lives in Miami with her husband and three children. My spidey senses are telling me that she would love to quit working for the Rivera family. She's probably too afraid to quit because she knows too much about what's going on in this house and she knows what happens to people that upset the Rivera family. I make a mental note to talk to Carlos about Reyna. If she feels the way I think she does about the Rivera family, she could be helpful in us safely getting our children back.

"_Yes, we're sure."_ I answer.

"_I can tell that nothing is going to change your minds, so I'll leave you to get settled in. If you need me, pick up the phone and dial my extension. It's listed on the directory next to the phone."_ Reyna says walking over and giving Allie Jo and me a quick hug. When she hugs me she whispers, _"The house has ears, be careful of what you say and who you say it to."_

Once Reyna leaves, shutting the door behind her, Allie Jo went to check on Miguel and Addison Rose while I began to discreetly search for hidden cameras and microphones. I found a hidden camera in the changing area of the walk-in closet and another one in the bedroom. I found a microphone hidden in a flower arrangement on the night stand between our beds. Luckily, there was nothing hidden in the bathroom.

When I joined Allie Jo in the nursery, she was checking to see if any bugs had been added since we left yesterday.

"Find anything?" I ask.

"Only what we planted yesterday. Nothing's been added, but I think that we should check after our time off. They might decide to add something later. Did you find anything?" Allie Jo asks.

I told her the locations of the cameras and microphones while I played with Miguel. When Miguel started yawning I looked down at my watch and realized that it was time for his nap. Once I gave him a bottle, I day down with him in a rocking chair to rock him to sleep. Allie Jo did the same with Addison Rose.

"So where do you want to start?" Allie Jo asked.

"I think we should plant microphones in the nursery and the study. I would love to hide a camera or a microphone in Javier's room. Maybe we can somehow gather evidence to prove that he raped all those women. We should probably only communicate with Carlos, Lester, and the rest of the team by text message." I tell her.

"We just need to make sure that we erase everything as soon as we send or receive it, just in case someone sees our phones." Allie Jo agrees.

"That's what I was thinking."

Allie Jo and I spent the first few days looking for other hidden microphones and cameras throughout the house, texting Carlos and Lester the locations. We've been unable to place a camera or microphone in Javier's room.

During the first week at the compound, Miguel rolled over for the first time. I was so excited and proud of my little boy, but when I realized that Carlos missed it, I started crying. Carlos immediately sent a text saying that he loves me and saw Miguel roll over on the video feed. I returned his message saying I love him too, before erasing the messages. His message made me feel better, but I was still disappointed that he wasn't here with me to see it.

Javier has been coming to the nursery on a daily basis. According to Reyna, this is the first time he's showed any interest in visiting the babies. Javier's interest in not in the babies. He never makes an attempt to hold either child or even ask how they are doing. Instead he asks Allie Jo and I about our personal life or offers to take us dancing. Yesterday he placed his hand on Allie Jo's butt and told her that they could 'have a lot of fun together'. The only reason that Javier hand is not currently broken is because Allie Jo was holding Addison Rose at the time. I hope that whoever was watching the video feed back at the hotel didn't tell Lester about it.

Javier has made a couple of attempts to get Allie Jo or myself to come to his office alone. We always go together and take Miguel and Addison Rose with us, using the excuse that we're on our way to take them for a walk. He was so annoyed by the fact that he can't get us alone, that he never noticed Allie Jo placing a bug in his office. On Saturday night, when he goes out clubbing, one of us is going to sneak into his room to set up a camera. Reyna conveniently showed us which room is his so that we can avoid it.

On Friday, Allie Jo and I were getting Miguel and Addison Rose ready for their afternoon walk, when Reyna joined us in the nursery.

"_How are Diego and Milena doing today_?" she asked. It's a good thing that our back is turned to Reyna because Allie Jo and I can't help but cringe when she calls them Diego and Milena.

"_They're doing great. We're getting them ready for their afternoon walk."_ Allie Jo says as she turns to face Reyna. The afternoon walk serves two purposes. One is we can get out of the house, and two Allie Jo and I can look for cameras surrounding the property. This way Carlos and his team will know what areas to avoid.

"_You girls are doing an amazing job. The babies have been so content since you were hired_." Reyna smiles.

"_Thank you. We've really enjoyed spending time with the babies."_ Allie Jo tells her.

"_I'm so glad. I actually came to see you for two reasons. The first is that I have your first week's pay."_ Reyna says placing two envelopes on Miguel's dresser. _"The second is that I have a question for the two of you. Two of our groundskeepers have failed to show up for work the last two days. I was wondering if you thought that your brother and his friend might be interested in the positions. The mentioned that they were looking for work."_

"_We have tomorrow morning off. We planned on meeting Manny and some of his friends for breakfast. We can ask him then."_ Allie Jo offers.

"_Wonderful! If he and his are interested, bring them back to the compound with you. I can go over the details of the jobs then. It's mostly yard work and minor repairs."_ Reyna explains.

The next morning, Allie Jo and I had to leave Miguel and Addison Rose in the care of a housekeeper, to meet 'our brother' and his friends for breakfast in town. We arrived at the café to find Carlos, Lester, and Manny sitting at a table at the back of the restaurant with their backs against the wall. All three were dressed in blue jean shorts and t-shirts in various colors, instead of the normal black. Lester and Manny looked just like then normally do, but Carlos had a full beard and a baseball cap that was pulled down low, shading his face. When we reached the table Carlos immediately pulled me down into his lap and kissed me senseless. The kiss left no doubt that he missed me just as much as I missed him.

"If I didn't know better, I would think that you might have missed me." I teased him.

""Like you wouldn't believe." He says as he nuzzles my neck.

"What's with the beard?" Allie Jo asks Carlos.

"I didn't want them to recognize me, in case they followed the two of you." Carlos explains. "Anything new to report?"

"Two groundskeepers have stopped showing up for work. You wouldn't know anything about that would you?" I grin.

"Firecracker, the groundskeepers were encouraged to take a couple of jobs at a five star resort in Brazil." Lester explains.

"Babe, I've been talking to Joe and Jenny daily. Jenny heard the hotel manager fire two gardeners. It happened to come up in conservation. I thought it might be a way to get some of my men into the compound as backup for you and Allie Jo."

"Looks like your plan worked, because Reyna asked us if our brother and his friend would be interested in the position." Allie Jo tells the guys.

"Do you think it would be okay if Lester went with Manny instead of Hector? I'd like to keep Hector at the hotel in case we have a problem with any of the computer equipment." Carlos asks.

"She's pretty desperate, so it would probably be fine. Reyna asked that we bring the guys back with us today so that she could go over the details of the positions with them." Allie Jo adds.

"Carlos, Allie Jo and I have been talking. Reyna was nice enough to warn us about Javier. My spidey senses are telling me that we can trust her to help us." I tell him.

"Babe, I've known you long enough to know not to question your spidey senses. If you think we can trust her then talk to her. She may have information that could help us." Carlos says as he reluctantly lets go of me so I can sit in the chair next to him.

During breakfast, we work on a plan to rescue Miguel and Addison Rose. We decide to let Reyna know who we really are as soon as we get back to the compound. If she's willing to help us, then she should still be willing to hire Manny and Lester. If she's not willing to help us, then Manny and Lester may have to make her disappear for a few days until all of this is over. I don't think it will be a problem.

The plan is that in three days Carlos and the rest of the team will sneak onto the property. Carlos and the rest of the team will take care of Javier and his father, while Allie Jo and I concentrate on getting the babies out of the compound safely. Allie Jo and I already have stun guns and pepper spray that we hid in our luggage, but before we left Carlos reaches under the table and pulls out a shopping bag. In the bag are two purses, one for me and one for Allie Jo. In the bag are two purses with secret compartments. Each one has a gun and an extra clip in it hid in the secret, just in case. I hope that we don't have to use it.

When it's time to head back to the compound, I kiss Carlos good-bye before climbing into the Jeep with Allie Jo. We drive back to the compound with Manny and Lester following close behind. I just hope that my spidey senses are right about Reyna, and that she will help us get the babies out safely.

Feel free to leave a review. I hoping that it will help encourage me to quickly get chapters 18 and 19 typed, despite everything that is going on this week.


	18. Chapter 18

A/N: Sorry it's taken me so long to update. I had all of 18 and 19 written until my loving husband accidently spilt a drink over all of it. I had to rewrite everything.

The characters belong to JE. Only Allie Jo, Addison Rose, Maria, and Javier belong to me. I receive nothing from this, but it sure is fun.

Instead of translating conversations into Spanish, it will be typed in italics.

Chapter 18

Reyna 's POV

It was a little before noon when Serena and Selena returned to the compound with their brother and a man that I did not recognize. The guard at the front gate notified me of their arrival, so that I could meet them at the staff entrance.

"_Reyna, you remember our brother Manny."_ Serena says before introducing me to the other attractive man that was with them. _"This is Lester. When we told Manny about the groundskeeper's positions, he called Lester, since Hector has recently found a job. I hope that is okay."_

"_That's perfectly fine. Manny, it's so nice to see you again."_ I smile, shaking his hand, before turning to Lester. _"Lester, it's nice to meet you. My name is Reyna. I oversee the household staff here at the compound."_

"_It's nice to meet you, Reyna." _Lester says, politely shaking my hand. _"Serena and Selena speaks highly of you."_

Selena quietly asks, _"Would it be possible for you to discuss the groundskeeper positions with Manny and Lester in the nursery?"_

"_We would love to meet the babies that Serena and Selena have been talking about all morning._" Lester smiles at me, making me blush. I must be at least fifteen or twenty years older than him, but I'm not dead. This man is even more attractive than Manny.

"_I'm afraid that we probably bored them talking about the babies this morning, during breakfast." _ Serena explains.

The Riveras do not like for me to allow anyone who is not staff into their home, but considering that I plan on hiring Manny and Lester, I don't see why it should be a problem. _"I don't see why not. We can discuss the positions on our way to the nursery."_

As we make our way to the nursery, I explain the responsibilities of the positions. Once we enter the nursery, I dismiss the housekeeper that was caring for the babies while the girls had the morning off. Manny closes the door after the housekeeper leaves and stands beside the door almost as if he is guarding the door. Selena walks over to Diego's crib to pick him up. What surprises me is that Lester walks over to Milena's crib, picks her up, and kisses her on top of the head. Even more surprising is that Milena squeals in delight, almost like she recognizes him.

"_Reyna, we need to talk."_ Selena says. _"We need to ask you a question and we need you to be honest with us. How much do you know about the Rivera's family business?"_

I take a deep breath and hesitate. I've only known the girls about a week, and I know these men even less. Can I really trust them enough to tell them what really goes on behind these walls? If the Rivera's knew I discussed their business with anyone, they wouldn't hesitate to have me killed.

"_Reyna, I realize that you have only known us a short time, but you can trust us. We may every be able to help you." _Serena offers.

"_Help me?" _I ask confused. _"How could you help me?"_

"_We could help you get away from the Rivera family. Maybe you would like to move to Miami, so you could be close to your sister and her family. We know that since your parents died, she's the only family that you have left."_ Selena suggests.

"_How do you know about my sister and my parents?" _I ask in shock. _"Who are you?"_

"_Reyna, my name is not Selena. My real name is Stephanie. I am Miguel's adoptive mother."_ Selena answers.

"_Miguel?" _I ask. _"Who is Miguel?"_

"_Diego's real name is Miguel. He was given that name by his birthmother. My husband and I adopted him after Javier had his mother murdered. Javier sent two men to the United States to kidnap him and bring him back to Colombia." _Stephanie explains.

"_And my name is Allie Jo. Lester is my husband. Milena is our daughter, Addison Rose. When Javier's men kidnapped Miguel, they also took Addison Rose." _Allie Jo continues.

"_I was told to prepare for only one child. I knew that something wasn't right when Alberto and Juan shower up to the compound with two babies. Javier claimed that the children were twins, but I knew that couldn't be right and that the boy motor skills indicated that he was older that the girl. I was too afraid of Javier to ask questions"_

"_Reyna, you seem like a really nice woman. Why do you continue to work for the Rivera family?" _Lester asks.

I begin to explain why I took the job with the Rivera family in the first place. _"This was the only place that paid well enough to pay for my parents medical bills. By the time both of my parents passed away, I was overseeing the entire staff. Now I know too much about what really goes on in this house. I'm afraid that if I quit, the Riveras would have me killed."_

"_We can protect you from Javier and his father, Reyna."_ Selena offers.

"_How could you possibly protect me? No one is safe from the Rivera family. Even if I went to the United States they would find me and kill me."_

"_Reyna, we have connections. I can call in some favors. We can take you back to the United States with us. We can get you a new identity, so that you can be safe. We'll take you to Miami so that you can be close to your sister. All you have to do is agree to help us."_ Lester tells me.

I haven't seen my sister in years. I would love to be able to meet her family. _"And you are sure that I will be safe from the Riveras?"_

"_My husband owns a private security company. One of his offices is located in Miami. We can install a security system and keep surveillance on you until you feel that it is no longer necessary." _Stephanie guarantees.

"_Okay, I'll help you. What do you need me to do?"_ I ask.

"_Do you have anything that shows the layout of the property? Something that will show us where the security cameras are located?" _Lester asks.

"_Yes, I have that information in my office. What else will you need?"_

"_Our team plans on entering the compound in a few days. We need to know who is loyal to the Rivera and who is not. We will do whatever is necessary to insure that they will not come after our children again." _Lester continues. _"In case there is gunfire, is there someplace that you can go to be safe?"_

"_My office." _I tell him. _"As far as the house staff is concerned, none of them are loyal to the Rivera family. Most of them feel like I do, if they quit the Riveras would harm them or their families. The only people that will get in your way are the security and bodyguards. They Riveras pay them well to protect them. They will shoot to kill."_

"_So do we." _ Lester states.

"_Someone's coming."_ Manny interrupts.

Lester quickly hands his daughter to his wife as Manny quickly walks over to stand by Stephanie. Just a few seconds later, the nursery door opens and Javier walks in.

"_How are my two favorite hot nannies today?" _Javier asks before suddenly stopping when he notices the two men that are in the room. Javier glares at me and asks, _"Reyna, did you decide to throw a party without my consent? You know my rule about me, other than myself, being in the girls' rooms."_

SPOV

"_Mr. Rivera, I would like for you to meet Manny and Lester. I've hired both of them to replace the groundskeepers." _Reyna explains.

"_The new groundskeepers? Then you should know that your job is primarily outside, doing the yard work." _Javier glares at Lester and Manny. _"Not inside the house hitting on my children's nannies."_

At the moment, Lester and Manny have their blank faces on. I, however, know them well enough that I can usually read their black faces. Right now Lester's body language appears to be calm and relaxed. But if you know him as well as I do, there is no mistaking that Lester is fighting the urge to break Javier's neck. I can tell that Manny is doing that ESP thing that all the Merry Men can do, trying to calm Lester down. He's probably reminding Lester that at any given time, there are at least six bodyguards at the house at all times, not counting the security at the front and back gates.I'm sure that the only thing that stopping Lester from attacking Javier is that we are outnumbered and we would never be able to get the babies out of here safely without backup and more firepower.

"_I'm sorry, Mr. Rivera." _Reyna replies. _"I didn't think that you would mind since Manny is Serena and Selena's brother and Lester is their cousin."_

I have to give Reyna some credit. She didn't miss a beat when she lied to Javier. Even I almost believed her.

"_Their brother and cousin?" _Javier says. _"In that case, I will allow it this one time. I do not ever want to see men up here again. Other than myself, my father is the only other man that is allowed in the nursery unless I order otherwise. I will be back to check on you girls later." _Javier says as he walks out of the room.

When he mentioned his father, I had to fight to keep from giving him my famous 'Burg eye roll. His father has set one foot in the nursery to see his grandchildren since we've been at the compound. The only time Javier comes down is to hit on me and Allie Jo.

Once the door shuts, Manny walks over and listens. After a few minutes, he quietly opens the door to checks to make sure that Javier is gone. _"It's safe to talk now." _ Manny confirms.

"_If Selena, I mean, Stephanie and Allie Jo will Let me know a few hours ahead of time, I can call a staff meeting in my office so that everyone will out of your way when you come to deal with Mr. Rivera and Javier." _Reyna offers.

"_I'm not sure what time it would be. We will probably wait until nightfall."_ Lester tells Reyna.

"_The Riveras have extra security patrolling the grounds at night, but it's not uncommon for me to stay late to meet with the overnight staff. I can still plan a staff meeting so that they will be safe and out of the way."_ Lester nods in agreement before she continues. _"If you will follow me to my office, I will give you a copy of the blueprints. I can also give you a file that has all of the camera and microphone locations. Would a flash drive with all of the employee's files on it, including the security staff? Each file contains the employee's pictures. Would that be helpful?"_

"_Yes, it would. Thank you, Reyna." _Lester grins. Lester leans over and kisses Addison Rose on the forehead, then gives Allie Jo a kiss that makes me miss Carlos even more than I already did. I receive a hug from Manny and Lester, and then they followed Reyna out of the nursery.

Almost immediately my phone vibrates, alerting me to a text message from Carlos. It reads, 'I miss you too, Babe. I love you.' Instead of texting him back, I look up at the nearest camera and say 'I love you, too' and blow a kiss to the camera.

"We need to get a camera planted in Javier's bedroom. We should probably put one in his father's room, too. That way when the guys get here it will help them know exactly where Javier and his father are in the house." I tell Allie Jo.

"There's only one camera left, it's one of the one that only has video. We will need to place a separate microphone for sound. That should take care of Javier's room. As for his father's room, we can move a camera that has already been planted or I can text Lester to bring one with him tomorrow. He can pass it to us when we take Addison Rose and Miguel for a walk." Allie Jo suggests.

"I don't want to move one of the cameras. The more we have planted the less likely Javier and his father can hide when Carlos and the guys raid the compound. I will take the camera we do have to Javier's room tonight after he leaves to go clubbing." I tell her.

Luckily, Javier never came back to the nursery. Allie Jo and I took the babies for their afternoon walk. When it came time for bedtime, Miguel and Addison Rose fell asleep quickly, giving us an opportunity to test the camera we planned on placing in Javier's room.

Allie Jo turned on the camera while I checked the microphone. "Test one, two, three. Can you guys hear me?" I ask the team. A few seconds later, I receive a text from Hector confirming that the camera and microphone are working, but the microphone has a lot of static. Then Allie Jo and I turn both devices off until I get to Javier's room.

Two hours later, I'm sneaking out of the nursery headed to Javier's room. It's almost eleven o'clock and Javier has typically left the compound by this time. Allie Jo and I have each made a couple of attempts to place the camera and microphone in his room. So far every time we've tried we've ran into security staff that sends us back to our side of the house. So far, thanks to a lot of heavy flirting none of them has told Javier that one of us is wandering around the house by ourselves. Luck must be on my side tonight, because the hallways are clear.

I quietly slip into Javier's room. It's dark, so I turn on a tiny flashlight that I brought with me. I'm looking for a place to plant the microphone when the lights turn on.

"If I had known you wanted to see my bedroom, I would have offered to give you a tour personally, Stephanie. I have to admit your disguise is really good. I, of course am assuming that the other girl is actually your friend. Let's see, what is her name?" Javier says in English. "Allie Jo, isn't it?"

I turn around to see Javier with the two men from the airport security cameras that kidnapped Miguel and Addison Rose. The taller man quickly reaches me, grabbing my arms causing me to drop the microphone. The shorter man takes the microphone and crushes it with his shoe.

"_Drug her until we can take care of her friend."_ Javier orders. The man that crushed the microphone pulls out a syringe and sticks the needle into my right arm. I struggle to escape but the drug quickly does its job and I lose consciousness.


	19. Chapter 19

The characters belong to JE. Only Allie Jo, Addison Rose, Maria, and Javier belong to me. I receive nothing from this, but it sure is fun.

Instead of translating conversations into Spanish, it will be typed in italics.

Chapter 19

RPOV

Other than watching Babe on the monitors, I've only seen her once since she and Allie Jo went undercover at the Rivera compound. I am usually a patient man, but I'm passed ready to put our plans into action so that Lester and I could get our wives and children back.

"Reyna told us that the compound is expecting a big delivery day after tomorrow. She gave us the name of the delivery driver, Fernando Ortega. She thinks that he will be willing to help us sneak onto the property. Apparently, Mr. Ortega is not a fan of the Rivera family." Lester tells the team.

"Manny, go talk to Ortega. I don't care how much it takes to pay him off, pay it. We need to get on the property undetected, so that we catch them off guard." I order. Manny nods, and quickly leaves Woody's motel room that we are using as a command center.

"Demo, Flame, and Torch should be here in a couple of hours with the supplies we need." Tank reports. "Have you checked with Morelli and his wife so that they will be ready?"

"I haven't talked to Morelli since he called last night. They are probably taking advantage of being newlyweds. I'll call him tomorrow if I haven't heard from him by then."

By the time Manny returned Demo, Flame, and Torch had just arrived with the supplies. Bobby and Woody had taken two of the Jeeps to pick them up at the same airfield that we had been dropped off the week before.

"Boss, we have everything you need to blow the compound to pieces." Demo says rubbing his hands together with glee.

"We're not blowing up the compound. We're just going to make them think we are. We have enough pyrotechnics to make them think that an entire army is attacking them." Flame explains to Demo.

"I never get to have any fun." Demo complains which earns him a look from Tank the has him immediately straighten up and says, "Sorry, Boss."

"You're here in case Javier and his father are able to make it to some kind of safe room or Bunker. When I hired you, you had a reputation for being able to get thru any door or wall. Failure is not an option." I tell him.

"Yes, Sir!" Demo replies.

"Manny! Report!" I order.

"I went to the delivery company and asked for Fernando Ortega. All I had to say is that I have some people that needed to sneak into the Rivera compound and he immediately asked what he could do to help. I asked him what the price would be and he said that there is none, as long as we promised to make Javier pay for what he did to his niece. Ortega convinced Reyna to give his niece a job as a housekeeper a few weeks ago. She only worked there a week when Javier beat and raped her. She was too afraid to press charges, since Javier threaten to kill her if she did. She's only nineteen years old. He gave me a picture of her and asked that one of the men carry it with him when we go after Javier. He felt that if one of us carried her picture that she would at least have some type of justice. Here's the picture." Manny says handing the picture to me.

"She looks a lot like Miguel's birthmother, Maria." I say before passing the picture to Bobby.

"They could definitely pass for sisters." Bobby agrees, slipping the picture into his shirt pocket. "I'll carry it with me when we go after Javier.

Bobby has a special place in his heart for rape victims. A lot of people don't know that Bobby is the result of him mother was raped at a college. She raised him on her own after her parents turned their back on her when she refused to give Bobby up for adoption.

We spent the rest of the evening going over the compound blueprints and camera locations. Hector kept an eye on the monitor and informed me when Babe left to plant a camera and microphone in Javier's room.

About thirty minutes later, Hector called me over to the monitors again. "Angel not come back to nursery. Allie Jo looked worried."

"Exactly how long has she been gone?" I ask with a sinking feeling in the pit of my stomach. Trouble has a way of finding my Babe everywhere she goes.

Hector looks at his watch. "Thirty five minutes. She should be back in her room now." Hector replies.

"Lester, text Allie Jo to see if Stephanie was doing anything in addition to planting the bugs in Javier's room. Hector, check the video feed on Stephanie's necklace."

"Allie Jo says she was supposed to go to Javier's room, plant the bugs, and come straight back to the nursery." Lester says reading the text message.

"Video feed from the necklace shows that it's still in Angel and Allie Jo's bedroom." Hector reports.

"Lester." I call out.

"I'm on it." Lester says texting Allie Jo. A few seconds later his phone beeps with an incoming message. "She says that Miguel pulled on the necklace this afternoon and the clasps broke. Firecracker left it in their room."

"It looks like we have a problem. The two men that we identified as Miguel and Addison Rose's kidnappers just walked into the nursery." Hector tells us.

"Turn the sound up so that everyone can hear." Lester demands.

"_The children's father would like to see you_." The man we identified as Alberto told Allie Jo.

"_I can't leave the babies alone. Selena went for a walk. I have to wait until she gets back."_ Allie Jo replies.

"_The children are no longer your concern, Allie Jo."_ Alberto says as he and Juan steps closer.

"_My name is Serena."_ Allie Jo says as she backs away from Alberto and Juan. It only takes a few steps before Allie Jo is backed into a corner. At this point Lester is growling at the monitor.

"_We know who you really are. I have to admit, your disguise is good. The wigs and the colored contacts kept us from realizing who you really are. You need to come with us willing so that we don't have to hurt you."_ Juan says attempting to grab Allie Jo's arm.

"No!" Allie Jo yells kicking Juan in the stomach. Juan drops to his knees, but Alberto is able to catch her off guard and punches her in the stomach. Then Alberto slams her head against the wall, knocking her out. As soon as Allie Jo hits the wall she slumps to the ground.

"_At least we didn't have to kill her like we did the babysitter."_ Juan comments.

"_Javier won't order that until he's had some fun with them, which won't be tonight. You know that he like it when they are able to fight back. Neither one of these girls will be capable of fighting back tonight. The other one has enough drugs in her to keep her knocked out into the early hours of the morning. It will be tomorrow night before he'll be ready to play with them." _ Alberto tells Juan. _"Javier will also want to know who's helping them. You and I can try to get that information out of them tomorrow afternoon. We need to find out who's helping them. I doubt they came to Colombia on their own. Call one of the housekeepers up here to watch the children. Then we'll take this one and lock her up the other one." _

At this point, I've heard all that I can stand. I walk over to the wall, punching a hole in it to the next room. Lester is not fairing much better because he picks up lamp and hurls it ar the mirror that is hanging on the other side of the room.

"Ranger! Lester! The two of you need to calm down!" Tank barks. "If you don't get your emotions under control you get yourself hurt or worse when we rescue the girls and babies. I don't want to have to answer to Little Girl or Allie Jo if something happens to either of you."

"Call Morelli. I want him and his wife on the plane as soon as possible." I tell Tank. "Bobby, call the pilot and tell him to be ready to take off as soon as they board the plane. I want them in Colombia ready for us when we're ready to leave. Manny, did you get a phone number for Ortega?"

Manny nods.

"Good. Call him and tell him that he will be making his delivery a day early. Then call Reyna and tell her that we'll be coming tomorrow. She needs to be ready to leave with us tomorrow. Woody, call the Trenton and talk to Rodriguez. Tell him to contact General Abbot. I need the General to get paperwork together for that Reyna can enter the United States legally. Don't worry about getting her a new identity. Once the Rivera family learned who Babe and Allie Jo really were, they signed their own death certificate. Get some rest, gentlemen. Tomorrow we get our family back."

"We need to go after them now, Ranger." Lester argues. "It's not like any of us are going to get any sleep. We can pick up Morelli and his wife after we get Allie Jo, Steph, and the babies."

"As much as I would like to charge in there and get them out of there, it will be easier if Babe and Allie Jo are conscious. We need them to care for Miguel and Addison Rose while we get them out. It will be harder if we have to carry the girls and the babies while shooting our guns. Javier's men said on the video that he would leave them alone until tomorrow night. Hector, is the video camera in Allie Jo's necklace still working?"

"Yes, we're receiving a signal, but the room her camera just went dark. They carried her down two flights of stairs, so she's probably in some kind of basement." Hector replies.

"The Rivera's have cells down there for prisoners. Javier has probably told them to put them in one of those." I tell them.

"If you won't go after them now, I will." Lester growls and begins stalking towards the door.

I nod to Flame, Torch, and Demo. All three tackle Lester to the ground. Bobby reaches into his medical bag and pulls out a syringe with a mild sedative, walks over and injects Lester. Lester struggles for a few more seconds before the sedative does its job. Flame and Torch carry him over to one of the beds. Lester is going to be pissed that Bobby injected him, but Tank's right. Even I don't want to answer to Babe and Allie Jo if something happens to him.

"Rangeman, you should try to get some sleep. We'll take turns watching the monitors, that way everyone can get some rest. We need to be ready for tomorrow." Bobby suggests.

"I'll try to rest once I have video confirmation that Babe is okay." An hour later I am still watching the dark screen. I know that I should be trying to rest, but I just keep hoping for some sign that Babe's okay. The video feed of the nursery shows that both Miguel and Addison Rose are sleeping peaceful. I say a silent prayer, thanking God that they haven't missed their moms yet. When they wake up, I'm sure it will be a different story.

"Ranger, it's been an hour. They're probably locked in the same dark room or at least in rooms nearby each other. Get some sleep. I'll take over here. Demo said he would relieve me in an hour or two." Bobby says walking back into the hotel room and standing behind me.

"Shouldn't you get some sleep?" I ask.

"I will after you do. I couldn't sleep because I was worried about you not sleeping. You need to get some rest." Bobby argues.

"What I do isn't any of your business." I growl.

"That's where you wrong. If you're rested and alert, that means I'm less likely to have to patch you up after this. My motivation is purely selfish.

"Not until I'm sure that Stephanie is okay."

"I was afraid that you would say that." He replies, as I feel a needle being stabbed in my neck. I should have known that he would try to do this. I am so worried about Babe that I wasn't paying attention to my surroundings. As my body goes limp, I feel Bobby dragging me over to the second bed in the room. I hope that he hasn't slacked on his training, because he's going to need it when I call him to the mats when we get back to Trenton.


	20. Chapter 20

The characters belong to JE. Only Allie Jo, Addison Rose, Maria, and Javier belong to me. I receive nothing from this, but it sure is fun.

A/N: Sorry that it's taken me so long to update. I just found out that I will have to give a speech at a commission meeting next week and I've been busy preparing. I hope to have the next chapter out by Friday.

Instead of translating conversations into Spanish, it will be typed in italics.

Chapter 20

SPOV

I wake up in a dark room, tied to a chair. "Not again." I groan.

"Oh, thank God. You're finally awake." Allie Jo says relieved. I can hear her, but I can't see her.

"Where are we?"

"I'm not positive. I was unconscious when they brought me in here. One of Javier's goons slammed my head into the wall of the nursery." Allie Jo explains.

"Oh my God! The babies! Do you think that they're okay?" I ask in a panic.

"They were fine. At least they were until those two idiots attacked me. I'm sure that when my head hit the wall, it woke them up. I don't think that Javier would hurt them. He needs them to stay in his father's good graces. I just hope that they haven't realized that we aren't with them." Allie Jo sighs. "I was worried sick about you before they came in the nursery. How did they catch you?"

"Javier and the two men that kidnapped Miguel and Addison Rose were waiting on me in Javier's bedroom. I was about to plant the microphone when they turned the lights on. The injected me with some type of sedative. I never got a chance to turn the microphone on. Not that it would matter, one of them crushed the microphone with his foot." I explain. "Do you have any idea how long we've been in here?"

"I have no idea. I can't see anything. I don't think this room has a window." Allie Jo answers. "They have me tied to a chair. What about you?"

"Me, too. I'm sure that someone saw the video feed of you being attacked, so hopefully the guys will get here soon."

"I hope that Lester wasn't in the room when they attacked me. If he was, I feel sorry for whoever had to hold him back. I wouldn't be surprised if Bobby had to threaten to drug him." Allie Jo continues. "I'm a little surprised that we haven't heard gunfire yet."

"I'm not. They probably still want to access the property undetected, like they originally planned. They will probably move up the timeline to today instead of tomorrow. I just hope they get there before Javier decides to come down here. It's not like we can defend ourselves when we're tied to chairs."

Suddenly a single overhead light turns on. At least now with the light on, I can tell that Allie Jo and I are in separate prison cells. The wigs that we were wearing have been removed. The door to the room opens and an older man that I recognize as Diego Rivera walks in. He is followed by Alberto and Juan. Diego stops in front of my cell, while the other two unlock and enter Allie Jo's. They untie her and each take Allie Jo by an arm and drag her outside of the cell. They tied Allie Jo's wrists together and then hung her from a hook that was hanging from the ceiling. It was just tall enough that her feet couldn't touch the floor.

"_Mrs. Manoso, I wish that we could have met under different circumstances. If you had not stolen my grandson, I would be asking you to thank you husband on my behalf. After all, it was your husband that eliminated my brother, which allowed me to take over our family business."_ Diego says as he leans against my cell.

Carlos had mentioned that he was familiar with the Rivera family. He must have been sent here on a mission. Not that I ever asked. I respect and love my husband too much to ask questions about his military career. I wouldn't want to risk getting him in trouble_. "I assure you, Mr. Rivera, that I have no idea what you are talking about."_

"_Surely you know that you're husband is a professional killer. And yet, you decided to marry him anyway. I can only assume that you are waiting for him to come to you and your friend's rescue."_

"_My husband has no idea where I am. He left Trenton a few days before I did to go on a business trip to Europe. He is not scheduled to return for a few weeks. I never even told him our son is missing. I didn't want to upset him, so I decided to try to get him back on my own." _ I lied. I have never been a good liar, but I decided right now was a good time to become one.

"_Shame on you, Stephanie. You don't mind if I can you that do you? Juan get something that we can use to encourage our new friend to be honest when I ask her a question."_

Juan leaves the room and returns with a whip. I try to put on a brave front, but my voice makes my fear known when I ask, _"So you plan on using a whip on me if you don't believe me?"_

"_No, my son has told me about some of the articles he has read about you. Apparently, you are always willing to sacrifice yourself in order to save someone else. I know that using the whip on you will get me nowhere. If I use the whip on your friend, I'm sure that I can convince you to cooperate. Now let's try this again. Who do you have helping you and your friend?"_

Carlos always told me to keep my answers short in situations like this. _"No one."_

Diego's eyes look over to Juan who is standing behind Allie Jo and nods. Juan takes the whip and raises it above his head. She screams as the whip makes contact with her back.

"_Do you want to try to answer that question again?"_ Diego growls.

"_Just Manny and his friend."_ I say trying to hold back the tears that are attempting to fall.

"_That's more like it. I assume that you are here to attempt to get the children back. Just how did you plan on accomplishing that?"_ Diego asked.

"_We haven't figured that part out yet."_ I lie again.

Diego looks back at Juan. Allie JO screams out in pain as he hits her with the whip again.

"_Try again."_ Diego demands.

"_Manny and his friend were going to help us sneak off the property."_ Technically that isn't a lie.

"_See, was that so hard? You in luck today, Mrs. Manoso. Since you husband was so kind to take care of my brother for me, I have decide to be generous and offer you a deal. I will release you and your friend. I'll even send the baby girl with you, but you will leave my grandson with me. Also, you will not make any more of these silly attempts to take my grandson."_

"_You're even crazier than we thought you were if you think she'll agree to that."_ Allie Jo glares at Diego.

Instead of answering her, Diego holds up two fingers. Juan raises the whip again and proceeds to hit Allie Jo with the whip two more times.

"_I'll give you some time to consider my offer. Leave her friend on the hook. Maybe hanging there will encourage her to help Mrs. Manoso see reason."_ Diego says before turning and walking out the door with Alberto and Juan following him.

"Well, at least they left the light on for us." Allie Jo says.

"Are you okay?" I asked.

"I'll live, but I think that I'm going to need Bobby to stitch me up."

"I'm so sorry." I apologize. "If I would have answered him honestly to begin with, you wouldn't have had to go through that."

"You answered him exactly how I would have. Even if you told the truth, he wouldn't have believed you." Allie Jo says. "The good news is that they didn't remove my necklace, so hopefully one of the guys was watching the video feed."

Allie Jo begins swinging back and forth.

"What are you doing?" I ask.

"I'm hoping that I can swing off this hook. If they leave me up her for hours, I'm afraid that my shoulder will dislocate." Allie Jo tries to swing a few more times. "This is working. I need something to stand on to support my weight if I'm going to get off of this hook."

I'm not sure how long it was before the door opened again. I had been trying to keep Allie Jo talking about anything and everything to keep her distracted from the pain she was in from hanging from the hook. It could have been anything from minutes to hours. When the door finally did open, Javier walked into the room. _"Have you considered my father's offer?"_

"_There's nothing to consider." _I tell him.

"_I disagree. I know my father, if you do not agree to his offer you will both be dead by the end of the day. One baby is better than none, is it not?"_

"_Children are not like cars. You can't trade one for another_." I snap.

"_You either stay alive with one child or you end up dead with none. It's your choice. I'll send someone with food. I want you to get some of your strength back. We can have more fun together that way."_ Javier looks at me with cold eyes. _"I've wanted to get a taste of you since I first saw your picture in a newspaper article. I never thought that you would show up at my own home so easily. You even brought a friend for me to play with."_ Javier says with an evil laugh as he leaves the room.

It wasn't long after Javier's visit that the door opened again. Each time it opened I found myself hoping that Carlos was on the other side. I am relieved to see that it is Reyna who is carrying a tray with two covered dishes on it.

"_Oh, thank God. You're still alive."_ Reyna says sitting the tray on the floor. She grabs Allie Jo's waist and helps her lift up so that she can get off of the hook. _"Your friends called me late last night and told me that Alberto and Juan attacked Allie Jo. They are moving up their timeline to today. They said to be ready to leave when you are."_

"_Thank you for getting me down, Reyna."_ Allie Jo said as Reyna untied the ropes that bound her wrists and ankles.

"It is I who should be thanking you. You are the ones taking me to the United States so that I can be close to my sister." Reyna hands Allie Jo the keys to my cell. "_I grabbed these off the hook outside the door. They should unlock Stephanie's cell."_

Within a few minutes, I was also free.

"Allie Jo, how is your back doing?" I ask.

Allie Jo turns to show me her back. The thin material of her shirt is shredded and bloody from the whip. "It's painful, but right now I'm more concerned about Addison Rose and Miguel." Allie Jo replies.

"_I brought something for you girls."_ Reyna tells us. _"Javier and his father must underestimate both of you, because they didn't bother to have anyone search your room. I went straight to your room when I arrived at the compound this morning. I searched in your rooms until I found these. Manny asked me to look for them and attempt to give them to you if I thought I could do it without being caught."_ Reyna lifts up both dish covers which were hiding our guns and extra clips_. "I thought that I could get the children ready to take them on a walk, while you sneak out to my car. I can cover you with blankets and try to get you off of the property. The guards at the front gate will only search my car if they have realized that both of you are missing. This way we should be gone by the time your husbands and friends arrive."_

"_What about the other employees?"_ I ask.

"_It's a little after nine now. I called a staff meeting for ten this morning. That is when you husbands will attack the compound. Once we are safely off of the property, I'll call Delphia who assists me and explain that I was called away for an emergency. She will run the meeting in my place. Once they hear gunfire, she will lock the door to my office until someone tells her it's safe."_

"_Reyna, you should go ahead to the nursery and get the babies ready. We will wait until you had enough time to get there before we leave the room. This way if we run into anyone they won't suspect that you helped us."_ Reyna nods and quickly exits.

Allie Jo and I check our guns and waited about ten minutes. I stuck my head out into the hallway to make sure it's clear_. "You ready to do this?"_

"As I'll ever be." She replies.

"Alright, let's go."

We we're quietly making our way down the halls, when we heard a gunshot.

"That came sound like it came from the direction of the nursery." Allie Jo says as her face pales.

She's right. Someone must have figured out the Reyna was helping us. "Change of plans." I tell Allie Jo. "We're heading up to the nursery."


	21. Chapter 21

The characters belong to JE. Only Allie Jo, Addison Rose, Javier, and Miguel belong to me. I receive nothing from this but it sure is fun.

All conservations in Spanish will be typed in Italics instead of translating.

Chapter 21

SPOV

Allie Jo and I quickly make our way towards the nursery with our guns in hand. When we reach the nursery the door is open so we stay in the hall out of sight. We can hear Miguel and Addison Rose crying. No doubt they are scared from the gunshot we heard earlier. I lean over to peak inside the nursery. Javier has his back to us. Reyna is on the floor clutching her arm. Javier must be a really bad shot, because she only appears to have a flesh wound.

"_Did you think that I wouldn't find out, Reyna?"_ Javier growled. _"After all these years you betray me. My family let you keep you and this is how you repay me. You hire those girls. They were plotting to kidnap my children. Did you know of their plans? It doesn't matter. You and I both know how this will end for you, don't we?"_

"_Please Mr. Rivera, not in front of the babies."_ Reyna pleads.

"_Ha! They are only babies, much too young to remember watching you die on the nursery floor."_ Javier replies.

Allie Jo leans closer to me to whisper, "We've got to get in there before he kills her or we're going to have to lure him out."

"We need to get him out of that room and away from the babies and Reyna. It would be safer that way." I tell her. "If I can get him out of there, you can take care of the babies and Reyna."

"I'm not letting you take on Javier alone. If he's in there, his two sidekicks won't be far behind." Allie Jo argues. "Once I make sure that their okay, I'll have Reyna lock her and the babies in the nursery. I just need to know what direction you're running."

"You're in no condition to fight with your back in the condition it's in." I argue.

"This is not a discussion, Steph." Allie Jo counters. Carlos is stubborn, but Allie Jo is the only person that is as stubborn as I am. I can see that arguing with her is not only pointless, but also a waste of time.

"Fine." I concede. "I'll head downstairs. I try to make it to the hallway directly below us. We just need to buy time. Carlos and the rest of the team should be here by ten. It's almost 9:30 now. Hopefully we can keep him busy until they get here."

"I will enter the nursery using the door that connects to our bedroom. Once I know everyone's okay, I'll be right behind you." Allie Jo promises.

I give Allie Jo a few seconds to get in place before stepping into the doorway and saying, _"Hello. Javier."_

Javier quickly turns to face me. _"How did you get out of your cell?"_

"_Oh, please. Do you know how many times I've escaped from being tied in a chair or locked up for that matter? Really Javier, to be honest, I expected better from you."_ I say baiting Javier.

"_I won't make that mistake twice, I assure you."_ Javier says aiming his gun at me, pulling the trigger. The bullet narrowly misses me. I take off running, hoping that I made him mad enough to follow me instead of staying in the nursery. Another bullet flies pass my head, confirmation that he took the bait.

I rundown the stairs as fast as I can. As I reach the bottom of the staircase, Javier reaches the top. I run towards the hallway that I told Allie Jo I would go to. I pass a few of the door before running into a room and shutting the door behind me. It appears to be a storage closet.

I remain quiet, listening to Javier's footsteps as he walks down the hallway towards the room I am hiding in. As the door knob starts to turn, I begin backing away from the door. Then I hear Allie Jo say, _"Wrong door, Javier."_

"_Stephanie. Stephanie. It will do you know good to run from me. My men have surely discovered that you are missing from your cell. I'm sure that they are looking for you as we speak. You can't hide from us all. There is no escape."_ Javier snarls. He thinks that Allie Jo is me. Thank God he doesn't know us well enough to tell us apart.

"_You'll have to catch me first."_ She replies, before she takes off running in the opposite direction from the room I'm hiding in.

I give Javier a few moments to chase Allie Jo, if he sees me leaving the room he will just turn around. As I exit the room, I see Javier turn the corner in the direction of the study. I follow as quickly as I can.

I get to the study in time to see Javier knock Allie Jo's gun out of her hand as he tackles her. Allie Jo cries out in pain as her back hits the floor. Javier pins her to the ground as she struggle to get away. When Allie Jo was in the nursery, she put a t-shirt on to cover her wounds, otherwise Javier would have knew it was her, instead of me.

"_I'm going to do to you what I should have done last night when I caught you in my room planting that bug, Stephanie." _Javier says through gritted teeth.

I only have seconds to decide what I need to do to help Allie Jo. I can't shoot Javier because I might accidently hit Allie Jo. I decide to tuck my gun into my waistband and run full force into Javier. If I can tackle him with enough force, I should be able to knock him off of Allie Jo.

I take off running across the large study towards Javier, but as I'm about to leap towards him, a force knocks me to the ground. I look up to see Alberto, who is pinning me down like Javier is doing to Allie Jo.

"_Let her go, Javier."_ I yell. _"I'm Stephanie, not her."_

"_No she's not." _ Allie Jo argues trying to confuse Javier. _"I'm Stephanie."_

"_I don't care which of you is which. By the time I'm done with you, you will be wishing for death."_ Javier growls.

Alberto's hands tighten around my neck. I am fighting to stay conscious when suddenly the sound of a window crashing is followed by Alberto's body going limp and falling to the floor. Alberto is bleeding from a bullet wound in his head. My clothes are covered in blood splatters which I try to ignore as I push his body the rest of the way off of me and stand up.

Within seconds there are a series of explosions followed by rapid gunfire. It sounds like an entire army is attacking the compound. Javier is still on top of Allie Jo, but the explosions have him looking around frantically. While Javier is distracted I sneak up behind him, hitting him with the butt of my gun, knocking him unconscious.

"You know when Carlos insisted on teaching me how to do that, I never thought that I would actually get a chance to do it." I tell Allie Jo as I help her stand up.

"Really? With all of the trouble we seem to find ourselves in, I figured it was on a matter of time before one of us used it." Allie Jo replies. "Let's tie Javier up, and then we can go check on Addison Rose and Miguel and get out of here."

"How are we going to tie him up?" I ask. "It's not like either one of us is carrying rope."

Allie Jo looks around. When she looks at the computer, her eyes light up. "We can use the cords from the computer."

Allie Jo tied his feet together, while I tied his hands behind his back.

"That should hold until the team gets in here." Allie Jo comments.

"How is you're back?" I ask.

Allie Jo turns around to show me the fresh blood from struggling with Javier. "It's nothing that can't wait." I not sure that I agree with her but I let it drop for now.

"How were Reyna and the babies when you left them?" I ask.

"The bullet barely grazed her arm. Bobby can probably stitch her up pretty quick. Once I left she was going to bandage her arm using the first aid kit from our bathroom before she was going to try to calm the babies down. She didn't want to get blood all over them." Allie Jo explains.

We began making our way back to the nursery. We were halfway there when we spotted Lester, Demo, and Woody, dressed in the standard Rangeman black and Kevlar. I was about to call out to them when a door swings open and Diego steps out and begins firing. Lester gets hit and it knocks him to the ground. Woody and Demo raise their guns to fire at Diego, but hesitate when they see Allie Jo and me behind him. Diego notices their hesitation and turns and begins firing at us. I dive to the floor but Allie Jo raises her gun and shoots, hitting him in the chest. Allie Jo father worked for the ATF before he retired, unlike me she is not afraid of guns and can use them as well as any of the Rangeman snipers. Despite the fact that she is comfortable when any type of firearms, she has never had to take a life before. Allie Jo suddenly drops her gun to the floor and runs to Lester. I pick up her gun and decide to check Diego's pulse, to make sure that he is dead. I kick his gun out of his reach just in case, before reaching down and feeling for a pulse. It looks like she directly hit his heart. Unfortunately, I've been there, done that. The bullet must have killed him instantly. I walk over to check on Lester and ask, "How is he?"

"The impact took him down and knocked the wind out of him. Bobby will need to check him out but he should be fine." Woody tells me. "I've already called talked to Bobby over the headset. Bobby was headed to the nursery to make sure that the babies are okay and to check on Reyna. Hector had the video feed pulled up on his IPad when Reyna was shot. We also saw you distract Javier."

"Where's the rest of the team?" I ask.

"Manny was on the hill outside of the compound acting as our sniper. He came on over the headset and told Ranger that one of Javier's men was strangling you. Ranger told him to take the first shot he got. Flame and Torch are guarding the Rivera's men that we captured. Ranger, Tank, and Hector capture one of Javier's right hand men. A guy named Juan. He turned on Javier immediately. Juan has taken them to Javier's bedroom. Apparently Juan says that there's enough evidence in there to put Javier away for a long time. Now they're headed to Javier's room." Demo added. "Ranger said that we are to bring you to him immediately."

"How come you're always getting shot?" Bobby asks Lester as he walks up to join us. "What is this the fifteenth time?"

"This one doesn't count. The bullet didn't penetrate my vest. If it had it would have been the sixteenth time, if you count the ones that were only flesh wounds." Lester smiled proudly.

"This is funny." Allie Jo says to him. "What would have happened if it had killed you?"

"But it didn't." Lester stands up to hug his wife.

"Les, you're the only one I know that is proud of bullet wounds." I say as I roll my eyes.

"How are the babies?" Lester asks Bobby.

"Miguel and Addison Rose are fine. They're upset over all of the noise, but they calmed down when they saw their Uncle Bobby." Bobby smiles proudly. Bobby lifts his hand to his earpiece. "We're on our way." Bobby turns to me and says, "Bomber, Ranger says that if I don't get you to him immediately, he'll assign me a month of monitor duty."

"We can't have that, can we?" I smile.

Bobby turns to Woody, "I need you and Demo to go take care of Javier. You can rough him up as much as you want, but you can't kill him." Woody and Demo nod and head towards the study. "Ranger has something that he wants to show the rest of us in Javier's room."

"Is that a good idea? Maybe we should get the babies and get out of here. The Riveras might have more hired henchmen lurking around." I suggest.

"It didn't take us long to round up the Rivera's security. Most of them surrendered immediately. I guess they weren't as loyal as we initially thought. We were met with little resistance. It's safe." Bobby explains.

"What about the house staff?" Allie Jo asks.

"Reyna called her office from the nursery. She told everyone to stay in her office until she comes to get them." Bobby adds.

When we reached Javier's room, Tank has his gun aimed at Juan. Hector is searching Javier's personal computer for evidence and Carlos is going through Javier's DVD collection.

"Carlos!" I yelled when I say him. He immediately stops what he is doing, comes over, picks me up and kisses me with every ounce of passion in him. When he finally pulls away, I have to look down to make sure that my clothes haven't melted away. My husband is the best kisser.

"Babe, we've found evidence of over sixty rapes that Javier committed. He had taped every one of them, including when he raped Maria." Carlos tells me. "He has each DVD labeled with the girl's name and the date of the rape."

"Some of the DVDs show that dirty cop that you discovered participating in the assaults. We send them away for a long time." Hector added.

"It's really over?" I ask Carlos.

"Yeah Babe, it's really over." Carlos smiles.

"Good, now let's get our babies and get out of here." I say returning his smile.

Manny, Hector, and Tank offered to stay behind a few more days to make sure the evidence didn't have an opportunity to disappear or end up in the wrong hands. The rest of us left the compound and headed to the private airstrip where Joe and Jenny were waiting on us to join them. Allie Jo refused to let Bobby stitch her back up before we were in the air. Bobby told us that time would tell if Allie Jo would have any permanent scars.

Bobby also checked out Miguel and Addison Rose to make sure that they were okay. Both babies spent the plane ride napping and playing with the Merry Men. I'm afraid that if Miguel spends much more time with Demo that his first word will be Boom instead of Mama or Dada. Seeing my son laugh as though he didn't have a care in the world as Demo tickled him was all the reassurance I needed to finally let myself get some much needed sleep. I slept with my head on Carlos' chest and his arm around me the entire way home.


	22. Chapter 22

The characters belong to JE. Only Allie Jo, Addison Rose, Maria, and Javier belong to me. I receive nothing from this, but it sure is fun.

Chapter 22

SPOV

_Six months later…_

A lot has happened since we came home from Colombia. Once the plane landed Carlos, Miguel and I immediately stopped by the hospital. We knew that my parents would want to see that Miguel was okay and I wanted to check on my mom. We didn't stay long, but my family was thrilled to see that Miguel was still a happy and loving baby boy. Grandma Mazur insisted on inspecting every inch of Miguel to make sure that he was really okay. Once Grandma was convinced that Miguel still had all of his fingers and his toes, she handed him to my dad who insisted on introducing him to all of the nurses at the nurse's station that was just outside of mom's door. I thought that I was going to have to pry my son from my father's hands when it was time for us to go home.

Mom had to spend a few weeks in the hospital to begin rehabilitation. When the doctor finally released her, Bobby offered to take over working with her. While my mom worked with Bobby in the gym, my dad would spend time with Miguel, usually taking him to the park to feed the ducks. This gave Carlos and I plenty of quality time in the afternoons.

Carlos even hired someone to help mom with the housework. Mom was reluctant at first, but eventually agreed on the condition that it was on a temporary basis. As far as the 'Burg is concerned, my mom is a celebrity. Mom currently outranks Angie Morelli, who was the most revered woman in the 'Burg. Mom is pretty please with her newfound celebrity. She constantly is invited to over to "Burg homes because they want to hear about mom taking a bullet to protect Miguel and Addison Rose. I'm just glad that mom is the talk of the 'Burg instead of me.

Javier was sentenced to ten years for rape that he record onto a DVD. Unfortunately, Javier will never fulfill his sentencing. Javier spent the first month in a Colombian prison living through the same hell the he pot each of his victims through. Apparently, prison guards are less likely to protect you if one of your victims is the little sister of one of the guards. Javier was found dead one morning in his cell. It's still unclear if Javier was murdered or if he committed suicide. I don't think that the prison guards felt that Javier's death was worth investigating.

The Rivera family compound was sold at auction. The property was then donated to the charitable foundation that the Sanderson family runs. It was donated to their foundation on the condition that the compound would turn in a center to help victims of rape in Colombia. That's how the Maria Perez Center Rape Crisis Center was born. The compound was turned into a residential facility to help victims of rape in Colombia. The center offers counseling, medical care, job placement, and in some cases will help with adoption for those who become pregnant from rape. All of the services are offered at no charge to the clients. When Reyna learned that the compound was going to be used to help victims, she decided that she wanted to move back to Colombia to help. Carlos made a phone call to Mrs. Sanderson to let her know about Reyna desire to help. Mrs. Sanderson immediately called Reyna and offered her a job as the house mother for women that choose to stay at the center.

My little boy is growing up so fast. He's already crawling and standing. He's also started speaking. Just as I feared, Miguel's first word was 'Boom'. I blame Demo for teaching him that. I quickly forgave him since his second word was 'Mama'. The Merry Men decide it would be funny to teach him to put both words together, so Miguel learned to say 'Mama Boom' pretty fast. Every time Miguel would say 'Mama Boom' the Merry Men would cheer which would encourage him to say it even more. Carlos wouldn't admit it, but I think that he was a little jealous that Miguel's first and second words weren't 'Dada'. When Miguel finally began saying it, Carlos would carry Miguel around to all the Merry Men's desk asking Miguel, 'Who Am I?' I laughed so hard I fell out of my chair one day when Miguel answered 'Mama' instead of 'Dada'.

Miguel's first birthday is just around the corner. Since Javier and his father are no longer a problem, Carlos and I decided to send Maria's parents plane tickets, so they can be with their grandson for Miguel's first birthday. Allie Jo and Ella are helping me plan a huge party to celebrate. My entire family and all of Carlos family are coming from Newark and Miami for the party. I am really excited that Julie is coming up for the party. I also can't wait for Miguel to try his first piece of birthday cake. I hope that Miguel takes after me and loves cake as much as I do.

**A/N: **I plan on taking a break from writing for the next few weeks. I have two ideas in my head for a new AU story line. One story line has nothing to do with the series and the other on is a continuation of the series. I haven't decided which one to work on next.


End file.
